Life with a Canadian Prodigy
by OutragedFungus4
Summary: A young child prodigy is forced out of his home country to go to Japan. He is tasked with expanding and furthering the cultural exchange program for the sake of all extra species that inhabit Earth. But what was everyone thinking? Theres no way a kid could do something of that size? Right?
1. Act 1-1: Rude Awakening

_G'day Mates I just want to thank you for clicking on this story._

 _All of the main characters are OCs, The others are either from other Fics, DLWMG, or are OCs as well. This series is a romance harem/comedy/adventure story and has some minor tragedy scenes, but they all play out well...Minor cursing. No lemons._

 _I am experimenting with an idea of incorporating music into my writing, sounds confusing but bear with me *I own none of the songs*._

 _When I put a song name you listen to the song in the background while reading *adds a certain something, I will put the song name and artist, these songs will be mostly found on youtube. You don't have to listen to the songs but it adds a certain something._

 _The main characters will have theme songs, but only If I can find one that truly fits._

 _NO lemons, I'll write romance, and cuddling scenes but no sex scenes... I do not feel up to doing that._

 _If anybody wants to help by doing a collab or editing, message me and we'll talk. I don't own DLWMG, MGE or any songs I write the names of (Daily Life With Monster Girls, Monster Girl Encyclopedia) or any characters from other fics, I am not sponsored... I just like music._

 _If anybody is confused about the species of girls, go to the MGE and search the name. I will indicate If I make up any girls species._

 _Zack was recruited to work for the Canadian government Under there RnD (Research and Development) program at the CSIS after his nanobot project was successfully able to cure cancer, more on that later... possibly it is top secret though._

 _Since then he has made several more advancements and has even found a side hobby which involves making music and being a YouTuber... from time to time._

 _This story is of how he changed the whole Extra species exchange program for the better, So enjoy my story... WOW, does that sound like an anime opening, or what?_

 _LET'S ROLL IT!..._

* * *

I was drawn from my deep sleep by a stray beam of sunlight which managed to slip through my closed blinds.

As the thin beam of yellow light continued to burn through my shut eyes, it woke me up further as I started to become more aware of what was around me, the feeling of my warm blankets on my body, the warmth on my eyelids and face, the ringing in my ears becoming louder and louder turning from a dull monotonous ringing sound into a voice.

A voice that I was all too familiar with.

"WAKEEEEEE UPPP BIGGGGGG BROTHERRRR!" was what filled my eardrums instead of the faint sound of birds that I was enjoying a moment ago, I lazily opened my eyes to see my younger 12yr old sister standing right in front of me screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I'm up, I'm up," I said as I threw my blanketoff myselflf, attempting to get out of bed only for those exact blankets to tangle around my legs making me fall on the floor, Causing my sister erupted in a fit of giggles, as I lay facedown on my carpeted floor half wrapped up by my blanket.

Giggling in that annoying little sister way, that ONLY family would find cute...Then silence as I stood up after finally managing to escape from my linen prison, confused as what would bring my sisters giggle fit to a halt I looked up to see her face a bright crimson red.

"Are you done?" I asked with slight annoyance.

All she did was the point at my midsection then blushed harder.

She then promptly ran out of my room and yelled: "PUT A SHIRT ON." I just laughed, and yelled back "ITS MY ROOM!"

glancing at my mirror, I took note that all my workouts had been paying off, and that is Natalie is probably hitting that boy crazy faze…And I guess me being shirtless was too much for her. I pondered as I got dressed throwing on a pair of Cargo pants, shirt, socks, and hat

I went downstairs to see my mother and older sister Tanya in the kitchen watching the news and Natalie sitting at the table, still beet red doing the same.

I turned and gave the T.V. a quick glance and saw that my family was watching an update on the cultural exchange program, A little while back demi-humans and monster people are known as liminals, that were thought as nothing but legends, announced their existence to the world, and currently Japan is the only country who is running this interspecies exchange program. It tests each species compatibility when it comes to living with humans If successful more countries will adopt the program.

I thought it was really cool that there were other intelligent species on earth living among us like lamias, harpies, centaurs and mermaids. Maybe if the program comes to Canada I'll join to host a monster girl, But I doubt Incould do it while I'm living alone as my family isn't really fond of insects, or snakes, or sharks, or other animals... Me being the odd one that loves those things.

However some of my friends and even my aunt is against liminals calling them freaks and demons that don't deserve rights that humans have, Personally I think that is cruel to say, and I even think the more 'dangerous' species are misunderstood, but enough about my delusions about what I think is fair and what isn't. But it's not like my opinions will ever be heard and taken into consideration.

"Good morning Hun," my mother greeted me pulling me out of my thoughts, as I walked to the fridge and grabbed an apple out of the bottom drawer. I greeted her back with a hug then sat down at the table, Tanya's phone started to buzz on the table top, as she hastily reaches to grab it, close to the speed of sound.

"What's the big rush?" I asked. "Just can it, being in a relationship has responsibilities that you couldn't even comprehend" she retorted as she ran into the living room to answer the call, which I could only guess would be her boyfriend Jeremy calling.

Pulling out my phone I activated the software I hid in my sister's phone and high jacked her call into my phone.

"Hey Jeremy, what's up?...No you called the right number, Well you could say that I stole your call…. Yeah just like last time, she keeps falling for it….. Ok…. I'll give the phone to her…...Nah I just like messing with her…...Yes, Of course, were siblings and don't you forget it….But that doesn't give you the right to mistreater her…..Yes, sure lunch would suffice…. Alright, take care." I ended the conversation with Tanya's boyfriend and handed my phone to her.

My mom just sat there with that disapproving mom face, With my sister laughing her head off at the table.

My sister just walks back, hands my phone back and glares at me. "Well, what did he say?"

"We're going on a date!" she said happily.

"You need to cool it before your enthusiasm turns him off," I said sarcastically brushing her off.

"You wouldn't know the excitement of being in a relationship if it hit you in your face, mainly because you've never had a girlfriend," She said as she stuck her tongue out at me, "I can get one," I said turning away.

"If I put my mind to it." I said taking a bite of my apple, "What she is saying is true Honey, you should get a girlfriend so you won't be lonely like Tanya's been for the past few years." My mother said as she walked up to the table with an omelet on a plate, putting the plate down in front of me, causing Tanya to roll her eyes at Mom.

"You just need to put that mind to it." mom said booping me on the nose, "And heaven only knows how much of that rare resource you have to spare," Tanya said coyly.

"I'll think about it," I said lazily, as I started to eat my omelette, but was interrupted by my phone ringing, thinking it was Jeremy again because I never turned off my phone's leech program I let it sit there while I finished the food in my mouth. When that was over I answered my phone.

"Yo, This is Zack... What do you want?" I answered in a very casual way.

 **"This is Margaret your supervisor, and might I remind you to not be so casual with me, Zackary."**

"Oh shoot Ummm sorry madam. Might I ask why you're calling and interrupting me and my amazing omelette."

 **"I apologize but you have recently been transferred out of our program and you are being sent to Japan"**

"Wait, what? As far as I remember I'm not your property to send and do as you please"

 **"Yes, you are very much my property, just as much as you are for the government... You agreed to it when you signed the contract, And we are invoking our power of ownership on you to send you to Japan."**

"Can I know why?"

 **"I will explain when I come by,** **you leave for Japan in two hours, all your large personal items have already been sent over to your residents in Japan, I will meet you at your place in 30 minutes."**

"Wait, what large items have you already shipped down there?" I asked frantically but it was pointless as she had already had hung up the phone leaving me with the dull ringing of the disconnected line.

"Well shoot, I guess I'm going to Japan."

"WHAT?" they all looked at me with stunned faces, "Why? When? how long?"

"I don't know, I just know I'm being picked up by my supervisor Margaret in 30 min. So I got to get ready" I said as I slammed my omelet down and ran upstairs to pack.

I packed most of my clothes into one suitcase and the rest of my stuff into my backpack including my laptop, launch pad, GoPro, the upper part of my rave mask, and an over the top amount of cables and power packs for where I'm going.

As I went back downstairs, I was greeted with Margaret talking with my family in the living room. My mom was in tears, she saw me and ran to hug me, "Is it true your going to Japan, to live there forever."

"Yes, I will be- WAIT what?" I asked my supervisor.

"Well you see, your going to japan to assist in the cultural exchange program, word has gotten out to Japan how much of an asset you are, and they have requested for you to come and assist in it. Of course this is was an amazing offer that would benefit many, so we at the CSIS as well as the Canadian government okay'd this and of this moment you are under Japan's jurisdiction." She responded.

"But he's only 16, Why are you making my baby go into an unknown country all alone, for who knows how long," she said bawling her eyes out into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ms. But your son is been given a once in a life time chance, however, if he really is opposed to this we can't really force him, because he runs to fast." Margaret said the last part with a sigh.

"Yeah, I do!" I exclaimed.

"If this is your wish, you do what makes you happy, Just please don't shut us out like your father did, your to young for me to give you up just yet." she said while hugging me, her breathing still irregular.

My little sister was next to jump on my back and start crying on me, I told her that she can call me at any point and we can still play our video games. She reluctantly climbed down from my back and gave me one last hug before she quietly stood off to the side.

"Hey maybe you'll finally get yourself a girlfriend," Tanya said as a tear rolled down her cheek, "Just don't ruin your relationship that I spend way to much of my time and energy setting it up." I half joked as we shared one last embrace. "No seriously, I spent way to much time getting you two together. I can't watch this fail." was the last thing I said before she pulled away and stood silently beside Natalie.

I gave my mother one last long hug before I grabbed my bags and said my final farewells to them as I walked out of the door with Margaret in tow.

o0o

Sitting in the back of a government issued suv, I was now officially on my way to the airport. I was a little upset about leaving my family, but figuring that this wouldn't be the last time I saw them I decided to put my best foot forward for what I would be doing in Japan. Margaret told me that although the program had been going steady for a year and a half, with wonderful reports and experiences from all the programm still needed that little extra push and they thought it would benefit to see how a liminal and a non-Japanese exchange student would fair together. You are just there to see how the program is and if you are successful then you will be apart of helping further the program with inventions, or changes of the laws to make things better for everyone.

"So I'm going to participate in the program like everyone else?" I asked confused by the barrage of words that just hit me in the face. "Yes, exactly. You will be treated in the program like everyone else, except your opinion will be consulted when matters arise."

"AWESOME! I'm going to meet some liminals" I yelled suddenly, startling Margaret, "I've always wanted to meet a liminal in person, ever since the first moment they were announced." I said almost bouncing in my seat as the agent sitting beside tried to compose herself after my…. Well, excitement spree.

We made it to the airport and the car stopped at the side but before getting out she grabbed my arm and said: "try to not make there time with you a living hell." She said with a smile, I got out and thanked Margaret, I also went to the passenger window and thanked the driver, He seemed to like the recognition.

Grabbing my stuff out of the trunk, I pulled my mask over my mouth and sinked up the Bluetooth with headphones, which activated the leds in the soft fabric that covered my mouth, setting the leds to do a generic equilizer graphic, the one that I do on my live streams.

 **A/N play: Peace sign, my hero academia**

Walking through the airport, I noticed that it was quite busy for being a weekday with many people rushing about trying to get checked in. A few people looking at me with annoyance because I was in there way or I looked like your average trouble seeking, teenager... and a few even waving at me out of recognition or out of being a fan.

As I was already preregistered thanks to Margaret, so I didn't need to go though that painful process, as all I had to do was check in my luggage, which seemed to be more of a task then I originally thought.

I had to disassemble all the gear I had on my person then put it all back on which was not easy, then I had answer all kinds of questions about what stuff in my bag was... like they thought my launchpad was a demolition board, but I eventually got through it with only one close call where this guy started yelling at me for cutting him off as he was walking... took all my will power to not tackle that mother fucker to the ground but I did it, you should be proud of me. And with that, I walked to the terminal where my plane was and walked aboard.

As I got on the plane I stopped by the cockpit to get a preemptive high five from the pilot and co-pilot, which did not please the flight attendants, but after that was out of my system I went down to my seat in first class and sat down, I never really fly so I had no real expectations about the flight, or the seating arrangements. I relaxed into my seat and after sending a few last minute texts to my family I prepared for the takeoff but I felt a tap on the bridge of my headphones, Ignoring it due to me thinking it was either a bag strap rubbing against me or the skull-splitting base playing in the EDM I was listening too. Then I was tapped again, but this time much harder on the shoulder. Looking up I saw that my aggravator was that same middle-aged man that walked into me in the terminal, I paused my music and took off my headphones waiting for what he had to say.

"You…. Are….In….My….Seat….Kid." He said slowly, fuming with rage.

I pulled out my plane ticket and checked my seat number with the one on my ticket, confirming that I was in the correct seat. Feeling nice I just told him to leave, and to find his actual seat. Without causing a big scene.

He then grabbed me by the shoulder and told me that he paid a 'premium fee to get this exact seat.'could have been true but I honestly forgot to lack any fucks with me. Honestly.

"Look, Kid just gets out of my seat." He half-yelled bringing a lot the attention of everybody currently onboard to us. And there went my good mood, right out one of those pressured airplane windows.

"No, why don't you fuck off and go find your actual seat, stop being an entitled dickbag and act like a proper fucking adult," I said standing up and towering over him.

He just shrunk back and slumped his head down in shame for attempting to muscle a 'kid' out a seat that he wanted, Everybody else thought the same of him as I could see everybody standing attempting to pressure him away from me.

Wanting to just get on with my flight in peace. I told him he could have my seat. I then grabbed my stuff and walked to his, now my seat in the economy class. One of the attendants came down to my seat and thanked me for moving saying "there one in every flight, and they stir up trouble the whole flight. Thank you for moving."

The flight attendants did their preflight rituals and after 10 minutes of that nonsense, we were cruising soundly at 20,000 ft starting our 14 hour trip to Tokyo.

After around 8 hours of watching movies on a screen the size of my phone, I took a break from that headache inducing pass time and took out a Rubix cube, after solving it a few times I put it away. I looked around the cabin and took note that everybody else had their eyeballs fused to the surface of there tiny screens. I then looked to the aisle on either side of me, as my aisle was empty. There were a few adults watching or reading to my left, but to my right, there was a family with a teenager, probably 17 or so, A kid maybe 10 years old and a mother.

The kid was hyper and was attempting to play with his mother and sister. But they kept ignoring him, and I saw that he was disappointed that his own family wouldn't even look his way.

Soooo, I got up and asked "hey kid, I'm kind of bored want to play some games with me?" his eyes lit up like a lightbulb and he agreed.

I let him sit down next to me as I took out my laptop and started Minecraft up. We spent the next 7 hours watching movies, playing games, teaching him the Rubik's cube, and playing with my launchpad.

He said his name was James, he was 10 yrs old and has been playing the piano since he was little, I also learned a whole lot more things then I wanted to, because he's 10 and has zero tactfulness.

For a first-timer, he was pretty good at playing the launchpad, he even created a decent new melody that I saved for later, tinkering. I pulled on my mask that was dangling around my neck out of habit when I mix or mess with music. But when I did I guess he must have recognized it as the scream that followed would have deafened me. If not for the noise cancelling headphones I was wearing.

"Your that youtuber...that...that guy that makes music and does lets plays?... The one that always wears a mask like yours?" he asked with big eyes. "You watch my channel?" I asked him with my masks led equalizers picking up on my voice and mirroring it accordingly.

"Your Ballistic, aren't you?" he asked. "Yes… yes, I am." I said with a small sigh. "Your AWESOME!" he exclaimed.

"What's your mask like?"

"Where did you get it?"

"Can I try it on?"

"How do you make videos?"

"Could I make videos?"

The questions were hurled at me faster than a then I could keep up, but that last question stuck out at me.

"If you want to become a YouTuber I can help you get started if you wish, but it's not all fun and games," I said.

"But you seem to upload every other day, and you always look like your having fun." He asked back.

"Well I'm an exception, and I don't go to school... so I have lots of free time,"I answered.

"But you don't look older than my sister, and she's still in grade 12." He reasoned.

"I dropped out of school," I explained.

"So I could be a YouTube if I dropped out of school." He asked completely innocently.

"No it wouldn't work out for you, school is important and you shouldn't skip it."

"But you did it and you are awesome."

"I'm kind of a special case here, not everyone can do what I do," I said trying to reason with him.

"But I'm special. Aren't I?" He asked with big eyes.

"Sure kid, sure... just stay in school" I reasoned with him.

"But why?" He whined.

"Well tough schools important, and being a YouTube isn't all it's cracked out to be... and it does not pay well. So you need to have a job... just trust me stay in school and enjoy it." I said as he let out a loud a sigh.

I packed my stuff into my backpack, and walked out of the plane, with James behind me and his parents somewhere far behind me. my balaclava like mask hanging around my neck

As we got into the terminal I was talking with him and finalizing all of our contact details. *He asked to do so*

"Hold on a second," he told me as he ran around a corner to what I can only assume was to grab his parents. He came back with his Mother and sister in tow and some else behind him. As they got closer, his mother impatiently asked: "Who do you want us to meet?"

"Who do you think," he said rolling his eyes while pointing at me.

The family of three looked at me, in confusion and James then promptly facepalmed, the. I realized I didn't have any of the stuff on. So placing my headphones on my head followed by me pulling the soft cloth over my mouth and nose the metal nodes on either side of my head snapping onto my headphones, looking them in place and powering the led and processors.

The three stopped dead in their tracks when they were a few feet in front of me. James moved to stand right beside me and, 'attempted' to mirror my stance.

I then realized that the 'dad' of the group was the guy that I met at the beginning of my flight, who tried to muscle me out of my seat, and the same guy who bumped into me at the other airport. Crazy world.

They were still staring.

"Ummm….Hi there, you must be James family." I said breaking the ice.

"Are you really him? Ballistic… That musician" the daughter asked. "Honey look at the mask, of course, it's him, either that he's rich to afford such a pricey replica." The mother said to her daughter while I continued to study James odd family.

"Yes that's me...I'm Ballistic… The musician you apparently listen to." they stood there in awe and just like when James found out I was once again bombarded by a thousand questions.

"And gaming YouTuber." The father cut in and interrupted feeling all impressed about himself.

"What do you look like under the mask?" the teenager asked, as she didn't see me earlier because she was too far to see my face in detail.

"You wouldn't believe how many times I've been asked that," I responded while taking disengaging the magnets causing the mask to fall to from my face. The blush that followed on the girl's face was comical, and kind of cute and I laughed, that only deepening the blush on her face. I put my mask back on and she asked if I had a girlfriend. I was only able to sputter a no before she giggled and blew me a kiss. While the LEDs over my cheeks simulated a blush, as I stood there rubbing my the back of the head in embarrassment for leaving it in mimic mode.

"Before I forget, I would like a picture with James if possible," I asked much to the shock of the three of them.

I grabbed my phone, knelt down next to James, put my arm around his shoulder and took a picture with him. I then got up and texted it to him, said my farewells to the family. Gave James a high five, told him to keep in touch and walked out to get my suitcase.

I walked down to the luggage pick up spot, and waited for my luggage to show... but it never did so I asked one of the attendants and she said that my luggage was shipped to my 'place of residence' as Indicated on the luggage tag on me as the airport employee told me. Chalking my missing luggage to either be stolen or actually shipped to 'my place of residence'.

It wasn't that bad, it meant that I had no extra clothes but all my important stuff was in my backpack. So worst come to worst I'd have to go clothes shopping, one of the scariest things for a male to do.

Place of residents? I wonder where that is because I just realized I wasn't told what to do where to go when I arrived here.

Turing my phones scanner to the radio I listened to the local radio stations music as I walked out of the airport with a determination to explore and learn the city of Tokyo.

The land of the rising sun.

* * *

 **Invention Dimension!**

Although I am an inventor and all of my inventions and patents are regulated and controlled by the CSIS.

A little extra promotion never hurt anybody... unless you don't know how to handle a knife.

Today I'll be telling you about my new rave gear!

Headphones: AMX300

Audio Modification Xtreme 300CPU

These headphones are designed so that they have turntables on the sides of the headphones for mixing your song anywhere, while quad dynamic cores provide the best sound experience one could get from a headphone. All around the edges are magnet points for the lower and upper mask and goggles to snap into place and receive power, and instructions.

Lower mask: MPL spitguard 

Magnetically powered light source Spitguard

The lower mask is a nano light tube weave of LEDs, very similar to fibre optics. This mask is just like a balaclava as it only goes just past the user's nose but under there eyes. It has a thin wire running through the top of it so that it stays on the users face perfectly, the wire can be bent to suit any user.

It communicates directly with the main AMX unit and is perfect for localized light shows. The default is an equalizer software that interacts with the audio output of the AMX.

Upper mask: MOHUD

Mag operated heads-up display

Finally is the goggle section, like the lower part it connects via the mag via nodes, it can give the user diagnostics about any of the systems, and Information about its current status.

The app:

This allows for you to connect to the AMX with Bluetooth and you can thus control the lights and display for the MPL, and the customization of the display on the MOHUD. You can create your own visuals for the MPL.

The set is durable, made with carbon fibre and aircraft aluminum, it also has a long AUX cable for use when using on a computer or any other music equipment. It is compatible with all equipment, and phones.

Stay tuned next week for another episode of Invention Dimension... _hopefully, It takes time to make this stuff can't expect for me to have something every week... who has time for that?_

* * *

Well, chapter one is redone.

My uploads will most likely happen every week or so, as a posed to my original 2-3 day updates, I just couldn't promise quality content.

Anyway like, hate, review.


	2. Act 1-2: Orders are Orders

"So he accepted, and he's on his way?... that's fantastic." He said with a nod toward one of his secretaries.

"Yes, yes I spoke with one of your supervisors last night, Margaret... yes... I can? is that even legal? But he's an exchange participant... Well, I NOW know that he's under my jurisdiction, but I thought he was just an exchange participant. I know it's our policy for most other employees, but he's still a kid and you're saying that not only should we test him, we should increase it... well if you say he can handle it... but why? I'm fine with him not doing it... well if you say so, but the MON team is not going to be happy about this... alright, thank you. Bye." The man ended the call with an abrupt exhale.

"Well he's coming, so that is a success of sorts, however his previous boss expects us to put him through the ringer in order to prove to us how capable he is, or something like that." He said with pursed lips as he reached for his coffee cup.

"Well, I think that's excellent, sir." One of his secretaries voiced.

"How is the test going to change? And would you like me to send this to Smith." The second horned secretary asked.

"Well, I think it's going to need to be more violent, testing his physical capabilities more his mental ones... maybe a hostage situation, where he's the hostage or something. I'll come up with something." he finished by taking a long sip of his steaming beverage.

"And no, this exchange has been in development for a while as well as on everyone's minds, I think everyone should hear the good news... actually, schedule a program-wide conference, in an hour, and I'll share the news there." He finished as his secretaries started typing the new meeting into the building's schedule, as well as emailing all specialized people on the update to there daily schedule.

As he looked out the window and pondered to himself on how this is going to play out, and if he made the right decision.

o0o

"Before I start, I would like to congratulate all of our coordinators, On 100 successful liminal integrations into human society this quarter. As well as all the other branches and coordinators in Tokyo have done a stupendous job. The MON team is also commended for there efforts." He finished and was followed by a round of applause.

"Now…. the reason I called this meeting is because as most of you know about this ongoing project about acquiring an exchange participant, Well I'm here to say that he has accepted and is on root here." The CEO looked down at the papers in front of him and dapped at his forehead with a cloth that was inside his suit pocket.

"He is one of the top minds of his country. Responsible for many of the innovations we use, as well as much of the music, and videos we watch." He said as he read slowly off the page in front of him.

"The government of Canada has sent this young 'prodigy' in answer to our request for an exchange participant, We will be testing him just like all normal to see how he fairs in day to day life with liminals, however his previous employer has heavily requested that we increase the physical aspect of said test... and based on his success we will proceed as appropriate." He said finishing by looking at the MON team, who grew more anxious the more he stared.

"His name is Zackary Axel, or also known as Ballistic to the online community and he is a month or two from turning 17 years old, but just because he's a little on the young side does not mean we are treating him like he's a kid. He was sent here because he was resourceful, talented, and bright. Not to be babysat." Everybody in the room visibly tensed up at CEOs words however nobody objected.

"Now he is scheduled to land in Japan 30min give or take, Our…. or your mission _*he said while pointing at the MON team, including Smith.*_ is to test him exactly like as procedure, that is all you may continue your schedules." He concluded. "MON team you stay."

And with that everybody cleared out except the MON team which he motioned to stay.

"You will conduct the regular test out in public and not in a control area, unlike how you normally do it...to see how he reacts, After that you and your team will move to stage two were you kidnap him and see how he fairs in a high-stress physical situation where his life is at risk." the CEO said while using finger quotes on the last section.

"Sir your suggesting kidnap, to a kid... why would you allow this, and change our test just for him," Smith asked as sweat started to accumulate on her forehead.

"It's not me, I mean it is but his previous boss is suggesting this, to show us how capable he is... I would never suggest anything like this but I fear he will pull him back if this does not go through... and he's expecting the results."

"I had a mission report dropped at your office, you guys better get going, he'll be landing very shortly."

As the MON team was leaving the boardroom he said one last thing that made all of the liminals blood run cold _*except Doppel*_. "Remember he's not a kid, and you WILL be expected to intimidate and injure him just like in a real hostage situation, you must only not take his life, other than that you are free to do as you please." The CEO concluded as he closed the doors.

With that the CEO was gone, closed were the doors to the large boardroom. and the MON team was standing in the rather spacious hallway alone, With them exchanging nervous glances at each other.

He didn't phrase it with any room for an option. It was an order.

o0o

As the MON team was getting 'suited up' along with Smith, they all were extremely nervous _*except once again Doppel, who might not have any emotion in her*_. But they soldiered on. As Smith briefed them on their responsible roles, and how to play them out when Zack was nearby to see how reacts and assists liminals in need. She then got the section where if he was successful he would get kidnapped.

"You all know your roles, and what to do?" Smith asked her team, as they were about to leave

"But he's just a kid, I don't want to hurt a kid," Tio Whined on the verge of tears with her hands in a fist above her chest.

"YOU THINK THIS IS WHAT I WANT?" shouted the voice of commander smith, laced with heavy emotion."He's just a kid. But we must do as the boss orders…. On the bright side, Seras will be with us so none of his injuries will be permanent."

"I will do this, but only for the bosses orders. Hopefully, we are just overthinking things, and all will be ok." Vera the Wyvern of the group said trying to keep her team's spirits up.

It worked to some degree as a few of them put on a half smile.

With a mindset that kept their spirits up *At least just a little bit*. The MON team set out to Zack current coordinates.

o0o

I after leaving the airport I have started aimlessly wandering around downtown Tokyo. So far I have come to the amazing realization that almost every street block looks exactly the same, and so far I have noted that aside from there being more street vendors, this place could be easily mistaken for Toronto.

While I was walking I was multitasking by messing with audio tracks on my AMX by using the mini turntables to scratch and manipulate the tracks.

I decided that I had enough of crowded sidewalks for one day, glancing down at my phone I looked at the GPS to locate the nearest open space. I found a park of sorts on the nearby some water, "sweet" I said to nobody in particular and headed off down the street to see some greenery. Although I lived in a city, I lived in a portion right beside a large park, so I never had to deal with the concrete jungle.

I found the park with ease and started walking along a path that ran beside the water, I saw a few liminals around the park, a few harpies and dragon type liminals flying around and a few canine species running around playing with their hosts or exercising.

I saw a centaur blaze past me, and the only thing keeping me from sprinting after the horse girl was that I had a 50kg backpack on and I was not about to leave all my valuable equipment just sitting around.

As I watched the horse girl run along the path I started wondering how fast she was actually running. A faint scream that was barely audible over my music brought me back to reality. I paused what I was listening to, and began searching for the owner of said scream.

Turning around I saw a flash of brown running towards me with a purse swinging behind it, Without thinking I moved my arm up so that the object in pursuit got clothes-hanged, making it fall and roll in a tumble along the grass.

Instantly I ran over to check if she was ok. It was then that another girl about 5.2ft with her hair and hat covering her face, walked up and thanked me for stopping the thief. It dawned on me at that moment that this girl was the source of the scream and that I guess I just stopped her purse from being stolen.

"I guess...I'll call the police," I said confused as not knowing what to do. "Oh think nothing of it, I will handle it. You just enjoy your walk... Thank you." the girl…. No woman said as she looked up at me, and smiling slightly. Revealing her face to me and the world.

I froze momentarily noticing that this woman of an undetermined age, definitely older than me, only had one EYE. But due to my being MPL spitguard being on, appeared that I was taking this like this was a common occurrence... in actuality this was my first encounter with one, and I had no idea how to react, my mind was doing a million calculations a second.

I landed on the smartest of all, *or at least I thought it was.* I disengaged the magnetic locks and let the mask fall around my neck, I smiled and said "Glad to be of service, and Thank you Ms…. Ummm - Manako," she answered before I could finish, she then blushed suddenly pulling her hat down in the process, hiding her face once again.

"Are you sure, I can wait for the police? Or maybe just stay." I asked.

"Ummnoitsok... youenjoyyourwalk." She spoke very quickly tripping over her words.

"Okkk, you have a good one," I said with an arch of my eyebrow.

She glanced up a little, blushed then looked back down. "Ughhhh….you to," she said very quickly.

I nodded and continued my waterfront walk, in relative peace until I felt. I glanced back to see Manako and the thief now nude? Running off around a corner. Huh weird, because they didn't look like they were chasing one another, it looked like they were running side by side, I thought. Facing forward again.

"LOOK OUT." I heard as I was walking making me look around frantically trying to find the voice. Looking up I saw something black falling towards me, like really, really fast. Next thing I knew I was knock on my ass, sitting on the ground in a mess of feathers, skin and talons?

The girl was dazed but perked up almost instantly. She looked around all confused then noticed that she was lying on top of me. She got all flustered and stood up immediately. Refusing to give me any eye contact. "Are you alright?" I asked and that seemed to put her into shock. "Am I alright?… are you alright? I landed on you and appear to have cut you with one of my talons." She said flustered in a surprisingly non-childlike voice.

She said as she pointed to my cheek with a winged arm. I ran my hand down my cheek and felt the tiniest amount of blood drip out of. "I'M SO SORRY." She said hopping from leg to leg and holding her wings in front of her quite 'ample' chest in a 'worrying praying' motion.

"Think nothing of it... it's nothing fatal," I said trying to reassure her that it was nothing.

"Um ok….. Bye." she blurted out before taking to the skies and flying out of my sight line behind a line of trees.

Alright then….. I thought as I continued down the path. Is it just today? Or is thing with multiple liminal incidents a normal thing? Hasn't seemed to happen to others….. Just me…..Weird. I kept thinking like this as is walked on, lost in my thoughts.

o0o

"What do you mean you fell out of the sky and…. Landed on him? How did that even happen?" Smith asked completely shocked.

"I don't know I just….. found myself on the ground and on top of him," Corva said in a timid voice.

"It's fine, although you were supposed to only be scouting...how has he reacted so far to these….. Disruptions." Ms Smith asked. Doppel, Manako and Corva.

"Well… he didn't seem put off by my appearances, and he responded to our disruption without being fazed really." Manako said as she tilted her hat up a little bit, showing a little bit of her face.

"I don't like him, he hit me with his arm," Doppel said with a smirk.

"And he didn't even to seem to care that I accidentally cut him with one of my talons, in fact, he didn't even seem to notice until I pointed it out," Corva added with a guilty look on her face.

"Hmmm, so he's more like Darling-kin then I thought... strong, and resilient... alright this sounds good, Tio radio Balboa and tell her to scrap her current role, and get Widowna….. We are moving to the final test." As she said the last part, everyone in the truck gulped quite audibly.

"Ummmm…..Sure, you got it boss… but are you sure…... you don't want to like reconsider this?... maybe we could just forget about this and say we did so." the crackly voice of Balboa sounded over the radio echoing through the ghostly quiet truck.

"No, we're going through on this.…. Let's just get it over with …..For all our sakes….. Including Zacks…. EVERYBODY GET READY….Let's make this quick." Smith ordered, everybody just nodded while they got ready to head out.

The MON team including Smith walked along the alleyways and met up with Balboa and Widowna, the Lamia and Arachne operatives of the group.

They kept walking along the alleyways until they were met with a section where Zack would cross in a matter of minutes, Or so they were told by Vesp, and Vera the other flyers of the group.

"Balboa, Widowna…. You know what to do… Distract him, tie him up and knock him unconscious." Smith asked and received nothing but two semi-confident nodes from the two larger operatives.

They waited a few moments until Zack came in to view, Balboa wasting no time as she slithered up to Zack with Widowna following close behind on the rooftops. As she got closer and closer, seeing his innocent smiling face made the guilt hit her like a freight train but she soldiered on. As she came within a few feet, he noticed her... How could he not, she was a large snake woman that was slithering up the street to him. He spoke up "Good day Miss. Lamia how may I help you."

"Umm….. I was wondering If you could do me a favour." She asked looking around frantically.

"Sure….. If I am able to then yes." He responded with a smile.

"I need you to… forgive me…... well all of us actually." She said looking at the ground.

"Forgive you… For wha..." but his response was cut short. By webbing wrapping his body up tightly and a gag covering his mouth.

"I'm sorry." Was the last thing that was heard, before the Balboa swung her tail around hitting him in the head and knocking him to the ground rendering him unconscious.

As his eyes were slowly closing, he saw multiple dark thin legs appear, followed by a faint.

"I wish this could have played out different... I'm sorry."

BLACK

* * *

 **MON team members**

 **Zombina: 'Zombie'**

 **Tionishia: 'Ogre'**

 **Doppel: 'Doppelgänger'**

 **Manako: 'Monoeye'**

 **Seras: 'Medicinal Slime'**

 **Vesp: 'Hornet'**

 **Widowna: 'long-legged Arachne'**

 **Vera: 'Wyvern'**

 **Balboa: 'Boa-Constrictor Lamia'**

 **Corva: 'Harpy'**

* * *

That's a Wrap... BUBBLE WRAP!

The extra MON team members were created by Heatfox in his story. Prey to the World. And a few more were added, but I dont remember where I took them from.

Check it out, it's what inspired me... somewhat. Anyway, more of his characters might be mentioned later... but we will see.


	3. Act 1-3: Clanking Chains

**TINK**

 **PING**

 **CLANK**

 **CLANK,** A metallic sound woke me from a dark dreamless slumber, I believe the source of the noise are chains clanking.

Voices, voices, voices, voices, voices, barely audible female ones... all I could tell in my current state was that there was more than one.

What happened? Where am I?

'I think I vaguely remember getting hit by a lamia, who asked me more forgiveness... odd that that's what she would ask for.' I pondered to myself as I tried to move, being unable to, feeling a rope in my mouth I opening my eyes and confirmed my suspicion of having a blindfold covering my upper portion of my face.

"When will he wake up? We've been waiting for an hour and he's still out cold." A feminine voice came from behind me.

"He very well could be awake, he's still tied up remember." A feminine voice sounded, this one sounding a little brasher than the other.

A third spoke from my right saying "I did hit him kind of hard, he might be like this for a while." She said this when it got kicked in the ribs from the left side.

Using logic, I determined the snake was to my right, and a liminal with small human-like feet was to my left, leaving two in front of me.

After receiving that kick, my body screamed in pain. groaning in response to the pain I felt the bond in my mouth and the mask over my eyes get sliced away with one quick motion, scratching my cheek in the process, drawing blood. I was greeted by a bright light being turned on and shown above me, with multiple liminals standing around me.

I gave a quick glance around and noting who was around me. There was a girl with stitches all around her with mismatching coloured eyes giving me a shark grin, and holding two uzis by her hips.

A girl with only one eye trying to look as small as possible, She kind of looks that girl from before, but wearing now a skin-tight suit. Must be a different person, same species.

Next was a really large girl wearing a sort of battle armour with a horn protruding out of her head. She looked like a giant as from my angel she looked to be 8ft tall. She has her cheeks puffed out with her trying to look tough, wasn't really working.

I saw a brown girl with yellow eyes, Nude? Sitting on the giant's shoulder. With hair a mile long that seemed to magically cover up everything, somehow.

To my right was the Lamia.

Next to the Lamia was a small group of I believe flyers. There was a Hornet, a Wyvern and that black Harpy that landed on me earli-... WTF? what is this?

Directly to my left, there was a VERY large liminals towering over me at 9ft. she had 6 red eyes. And 8 long and relatively thin legs protruded from her spider midsection. She must be responsible for the bindings.

And I believe there's a slime of sorts behind me.

Whats there goal here, I encountered four of all of them earlier here, is is some kind of uprising? A test? Or something else?

And why are they all drop dead gorgeous and so endowed? The Arachne, Lamia and the Ogre threatening to bust out of there uniform.

"Enjoying the show? Pervert." The Spider-girl spat, bringing my attention to her. Looking at her face it seemed contorted into that of pure rage.

Looking around once more I noticed most of the girls were either shaking their heads, scowling or hiding there face with there hands, or extremities.

Was I really staring that long? Great now it seems like I'm a pervert. fuck.

I was picked up by the neck by the spider woman and was brought up to her face. She snarled in my face before she threw into a wall.

"Enjoying the show still?" She spat again as a few others started closing in on me. I noticed at that point that my backpack was sitting on the far wall next to the window. I looked up and saw that all the liminals started moving from their previous positions, getting nearer and nearer, they all started punching, scratching, kicking, throwing me for what felt like an eternity.

"Have you learned your lesson? Or do you need a refresher?" The spider said with a wicked smile.

At this point, my whole body was covered in blood and cuts, and it felt like I was pulled apart, then carefully put back together with a stick of dynamite. I muttered a "fuck you" with as much as my anger I could muster, which only seemed to piss her off more. She started to grow larger out of rage, but...The sound of a radio rang through the warehouse. Making her turn her attention elsewhere.

"We've seen what we need you guys are done." As a large metal door on one of the sides started rumbling open, My 10 torturers walked over to the door to assist in opening it leaving me lying on a pile of rubble and blood, They most likely thought that I could barely move, so they left me... While they were opening the door. I sluggishly got up and ran to my backpack grabbing the medpack and throwing it over my shoulder.

Wasting no time as I ran to the window and vaulted up and out of it, clipping my feet on it landing on the grass with a thud.

I ran but stopped as the pain kept increasing, I stopped and climbed a ladder which brought me to the roof of the warehouse. Sitting down with a thud and a groan I started quickly applying bandages to my arms and legs. looking at my right ankle, wondering why it hurt so much... taking off my shoe it because obvious that my ankle had been dislocated.

Standing up I walked over to a raised ledge of the rooftop and jumped off it onto a lower section, making sure to land on my right ankle as straight as possible.

 **POP**

"Grrrrrr, hahaha, ahhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHhhh **HHHHHh** _HhHHhHH **HhhHH HHhhhh** **HHH."**_ I screamed out as quietly as possible I lay there in pain from relocating my ankle in the most painful way possible.

"WAIT, where'd he go?" I barely heard over my muffled screaming.

"This isn't good, We beat him pretty good, He shouldn't have been able to move, how did he get away? We need to finish the job." I heard as I swallowed some extra strength painkillers and started to massage my ankle.

"Well we have to find him, If word gets out that our team did a such a thing to a bystander then there definitely will be some heavy consequences."

"We need to find him. He couldn't have gotten that far." The voice of the spider woman rang out.

I heard the door open and the 10 liminals run out then hearing. "What do you mean you lost him?….. while he's in critical condition... You realize he will most likely die if we don't find him right." I couldn't hear both sides of the conversation as I was still trembling from pain.

"Ill dispatch all available agents and liminals to assist you. We have got to find him and bring him down to the HQ for medical attention before it's too late." The lady ordered as she ran off to the van to make the call.

I heard "Bring him down." and that's all I needed to hear to get out of there because I was not going to those monster, I finished with my bandages, taking one last glance at my swollen ankle then tossing the empty med kit on the floor.

Getting up I started looking over the edge for my next move as I knew I couldn't run fast, if at all. So I needed to be stealthy.

"I SEE HIM" I turned around and saw the hornet, the wyvern and the harpy flying over the rooftop of the warehouse I just escaped from.

fuck.

Jumping off the roof and landing in a semi-planned roll, I took off down a side alley.

 **Play *Running in the 90s, Initial D***

I was running as fast as my I could in my current state, but it apparently wasn't enough as when I looked over my shoulder I saw them hot on my tail.

I turned a corner and ran into a mall of sorts, thinking I was in the clear because I assumed they couldn't follow me in there. But I was wrong due to the mall apparently being modified to accommodate all liminals of all shapes and sizes.

I still kept running, desperate to get away and not go back or even see those monsters ever again.

I ran till I came across the food court but I guess they must have anticipated this because as soon as I made it there I was cornered by all 10 of them.

As they walked towards me, they had looks on their faces that could have passed for concern, but knowing they were nothing but heartless monsters, so I pushed the thought out of my mind.

It was a stalemate, they were waiting for me to make the first move.

My vision pulsing around the borders black, my heart racing.

 **lub-DUB**

The liminals around me kept closing in, slowly. Until a woman wearing dark generic squarish sunglasses, and a fitted business suit walked through the ring of monsters in front of me. She shifted her weight on top one leg and put her hand on her hip. She opened her mouth to talk.

 **lub-DUB**

But instead of giving her a chance to talk I started running toward the glass railing of the balcony with an attempt to get over it. I didn't get far, however, because just as I made contact with the railing I felt silk-like threads wrap around my hands and a force pulling me back. With a grip on the railing, I used what little strength I had left and heaved my body over it.

Weightlessness is what overtook my sense until I slammed into the wall due to my hands still bound up from the spider. Trying to force one of my arms down to where my calf was to grab the small knife I had there... It was too small for combat but for utility it was perfect.

But before I could gain enough rope length on my left arm to reach for my leg a large tail coiled around my leg pulling it upwards making my body hand in a weird string puppet fashion.

they were dragging me back up... "no, No, NO, **NO, NO, NO IM NOT GOING BACK."** I screamed as my body was brought back to the floor I just lept off of.

Grabbing back on to the railing I was just pulled over, in a last-ditch effort to stay away... my strength was fading fast, and the painkillers were starting to wear off, making body start to pulsate in pain.

With one final tug of the tail and bindings that were attached to me my strength finally failed and I was pulled right off the on the floor I was wrapped in the large tail, and a pair of armoured hands went over my mouth I fought with all I had, however I quickly succumbed to them and passed out from exhaustion and from injury.

Smith promptly started telling the bystanders that there was nothing to see, and the crowd quickly dissipated.

With that, the MON team took a sigh of relief and Balboa unwound her tail from around the unconscious youth. Tio and Widowna took turns carrying Zack, as they all walked back to the HQ as the MON team plus Smith thought it would best to clear their heads from this nightmare of an afternoon.

The group walked in relative silence as Smith took the lead with Manako carrying Zacks Backpack, and Widowna currently carrying Zack had to take over for Tionishia as she kept hugging him while carrying him, and that could have aggravated his injuries further. So Widowna took over Tio's duties, but after just a few minutes even she had to seriously fight the urge to tightly embrace the young, injured, child within her clutches.

Smith wanted to tell her team to grow up, but after the day that they just had, I think they deserve a little time to unwind. She thought to herself as she turned to see all other MON members huddling close to the unconscious child in Widowna's arms.

"I don't think I've ever seen them this happy." Smith thought to herself as they walked through the night back to the cultural exchange programs headquarters.


	4. Act 1-4: Face the music

A silky warmth flowed over my body as I stirred from sleep sighing and stretching slightly against the scratchy linens, my thoughts slowly becoming clearer... 'I don't remember going to bed.'

Sitting up, I was greeted by a generic hospital room.

'A…..Hospital room? What? How?' I thought as I continued looking around.

Moving to rub my eyes in hopes that this was a dream or a hallucination... I found I couldn't as my arms were being restricted, looking down I noticed that my wrists had some sort of white thread tying them to the armrests of the medical bed I was in.

"Damn spider must have put me here," I mumbled to myself as I began to feel myself getting angrier at the thought of that monster.

Or monsters?

Monsters...

Why would I?...think... they..were monsters?.

 ** _*FLASHBACK*_**

Sigh...

Moving the covers off myself the best I could with just my legs and the edges of my fingertips I inspected my chest and lower body... moving my leg I noticed my ankle didn't hurt, not one bit. what remained of my cargo pants were still on me, so I couldn't see if I had any injuries but moving I could feel that there was nothing major.

Looking at my shirtless chest and forearms I noticed that I seemed to have no marks, cuts, bruises or sore spots... Breathing heavily for a moment I felt that my ribs didn't hurt, and my lungs felt like I had just run a marathon, tired but still feeling good.

Quick heal or lucky break? I've always been a fast healer but this is, absurd... OR have I been asleep for much longer than I thought?

Spying my bag on the far side of the room, I saw my phone in one of the mesh bottle pockets along with a few other possessions I normally keep in my pockets messily stuffed into whichever pocket would fit it.

Pulling on my binds to see if they would break from force alone, just ended up hurting my wrists... next, I tried sitting in a tuck position in an attempt to grab the small knife I had in the pocket beside my thigh. Just as I was able to grab the handle and was about to start sawing through my binds, the door opened….Most likely a nurse.

To my surprise two middle-aged women walked through the door, both wearing form-fitting business suits and cheap rectangular sunglasses…. Indoors….alright then, I would have gone for a pair of radarlocks personally.

"Your awake, good." the one with the long black hair spoke as she walked over to the side of the bed. Then without hesitation, grabbed the knife in my hand and started cutting binds for me.

"Sorry about the restraints. But after the chase that went down, yesterday we thought it would best if we kept you here and explained what happened yesterday, and why it happened to you…. Also, I know you might have a few grudges against the liminals that attacked you, but you will be meeting them soon, and I am asking you to have the heart to hopefully forgive them. They did not attack you out of hatred, they were actually against the whole thing, but had no choice….. You actually should have seen them, bringing your unconscious body back here, they were ALL fawning over how cute you look." The Dark haired woman told me.

"But where are my manners, My name is Kuroko Smith, And this is my assistant Ms. Jones. But you may call me Smith. We are coordinators for the interspecies cultural exchange program" The lady named Smith said to me.

"Ugh, how long was I out? And where am I?" I asked While lifting up my arms up causing the cut up silk binds to fall to the floor.

"Not long, only 12 hours you healed up nicely. And you are in a medical room in the HQ of the government-funded cultural exchange and research program." The one called told me.

"Interesting, am I free to leave?" I asked wondering If I was a prisoner here. Standing up put on my shoes and headed to the chair my backpack was on but stopped when I felt something slimy lightly touching the top of my head.

With my mind racing on what could possibly be touching me, as I saw nothing else I the room when I stood up. While I was thinking more 'tentacles' started slowly wrapping around my arms and exposed chest.

I turned around in an instant and saw the slime monster from last night standing in front of me with her tentacle pigtails extending and dividing into multiple smaller ones which were in turn wrapped around me, She had on a stereotypical nurse outfit and had on a warm smile. She looked kinda cute, but at that point I knew looks could be deceiving.

The slime woman, with the chest area of her uniform being strained against her rather large chest. Started slowly walking? Sliding? Moving?... she started moving slowly towards me while her tentacles started to gradually tighten around me.

"I'm glad you're ok, it took me quite a while to fix you up, we certainly did a number on you and I truly am sorry for that." The slime said in a surprisingly mature voice.

Shaking her apology off, I turned back to the two coordinators and saw that both of them had smug smirks plastered on their sunglasses covered faces.

Smith spoke up "Meet Seras, when we brought you back here, she spent 4 hours treating your wounds and tending to you… She is what you call a medicinal slime, Her body is made up of compounds that in a sense speeds up the healing process of cells for all organic life forms." I glanced at Jones' face, trying to see if what Smith just told me was complete and utter BS, or the truth.

"Ok…. cool thanks?" I said trying to comprehend what was just said to me as I walked towards the chair my bag was on, pulling the tentacles off me in the process, throwing on a shirt on I did a quick inspection of the bags contents making sure everything was there, and if anything was damaged, oddly enough the same med pack was back in the bottom of the bag, they must have found it and brought it back for me...About 30 seconds in, I felt those same cold, moist tentacles starting to wrap themselves slowly around me for the second time.

I turned to see my doctor standing right behind me again having that same small smile. I had to end this quick before I got injured by this monster a second time. "Ummm….. Thank you for having me, and for….. patching me up but I gotta go…. somewhere else, not here." I stated a little unsure of how I was going to get out of this room with these three here, I turned and walked for the door ready to get away from this room and its occupants, but just as I was about to grab the handle I heard voices in the other side.

"Ugh, what's taking SO long? what are they doing in there? That's it I'm going in."

"No, not yet you have to wait for the go ahead."

"No, I'm going in... I want to see how the kids doing."

"You mustn't."

"WATCH ME!" I heard just as the door handle started to jiggle, then it flew open knocking me back.

The door was slammed open with more force than was required causing me to go flying from the force of the door, mid-air I braced myself for impact into the floor, wall or window. But instead of that, I felt myself hit something soft and moist. Followed by me getting picked up to the point that I was now standing on my own two feet, but was still leaning somewhat on whatever it was that I initially crashed into. I opened my eyes and saw that I crashed, or was caught by the slime nurse.

"YOU NEED TO BE MORE CAREFUL, YOU ALMOST KILLED HIM…..again," Seras yelled as she began wrapping her arms around my chest.

"Whoops, sorry kid didn't know you were making out with the door." I heard a rather brash voice say, as I looked up from Seras embrace, I was met by face covered in stitches and which had miss matched eyes the same from last night….. Wait this is Zombina, the one from the MON team, either zombies all look very similar or she's the same one... Why would she attack me? And I thought they only had four members an ogre, a zombie, a shapeshifter and Cyclops, I've seen them briefly on tv...why were the liminals peacekeepers attacking me?

"The names Zombina, sorry about the other night, however, orders are orders, glad you're alright though, our doc is one of the best... but that last bit made our job A LOT harder, you can run like waaaaay faster then I thought any human could ever run." She proclaimed with a smile that would have been more fitting on a shark.

As I shifted my weight back on to my own two legs and off of the slime behind me, I noticed she wasn't letting go…. Great.

As I slowly walked over to get my backpack I began pulling Seras along for a ride, because it was clear she was not letting go.

Smith then thought it would be a good time to fill me in "This is the MON team, I'm sure you've seen them on the news with Tionishia, Zombina, Manako, and Doppel. But due to recent expansions of the program more have been added to the team but have been kept primarily out of the public eye, for reasons. Now Seras, Widowna *Arachne, Balboa *Constrictor Lamia, Vesp *Hornet, Corva *Harpy, and Vera *Wyvern* are part of the MON team as of last year, each useful for their natural talents and abilities." Smith concluded as she pointed to each of the additional MON members as she said there names and species, Well at least I'm acquainted with them now….Pointless because I've decided I'm moving back to Canada now.

With the MON team all piling in to see me, the small room up quickly became full and it became clear that if I wanted to make a break for it I wouldn't get far, not with all the liminals in front of me as well as the one holding me from behind.

More started coming up, not saying anything just simply looking at me.

Then the Giant at the back, which I could only see the top of her head and a horn, came forward. Took one look at me, and squealed

"SERAS….. I WANT TO HUG HIM, HE'S JUST SOOOOO CUTE." Tionishia yelled, arms outstretched and a cute pout on her face as if reaching for me like her life depended on it.

"Well too bad, he's my patient and it's my responsibility to make sure he gets better. he's also in a weakened state and I know that if I give him to you you'll probably hug him to death, so that's a NO…. he's mine." Seras ended by squeezing me just a little tighter.

"Now Seras, he's not yours…. If anything he's mine." The spider girl said as she walked up to me, towering over me at around 9ft.

"I'M DON'T BELONG ANYBODY…. Especially not you guys, not after what you did to me last night," I exclaimed coldly making all around me including Seras, either hang their head or look rather guilty off into space.

The shorter agent with one eye, Manako stepped forward just a bit and opened her mouth to speak but was silenced by the sound multiple cell phones ringing. As everyone checked their phones, they all breathed a collective sigh of disappointment.

"Lets… ***sigh***... just get this over with," Smith said with clear annoyance in her voice, "Head out" was the last thing she said before she and Jones turned and walked out the door. Confused on whether this included me? Or was it a team only thing.

But when Seras started pushing me towards the door I figured this had something to do with me, or at least I was permitted to attend.

With Smith and Jones in the lead and the rest of us following not far behind we were moving with a purpose, we all walked through rather cavernous hallways about 15 ft across. And yes we all walked, I was now walking under my own willpower….. Sort of, she still had one or two slime tentacles attached to me.

Before I was rushed out of the medical room I reached out to grab my bag sitting close to the door. But Vesp was having none of that, as she grabbed it before I could.

After a few very awkward minutes of walking in silence with most of the MON team either trying not to make eye contact with me or hanging their heads down at the floor. We made it to an industrial looking door that slid up and to reveal a large shipping container repurposed to be an extra large elevator.

After another awkward session of no one talking, but this time I at least had one earbud in and was listening to a song with a calming low bpm. I was standing near the front listening to music, Smith and Jones standing close by, seemingly shutoff as they were not moving…. Or breathing for what I could see.

 **Play Weightless, by Macroni Union**

The larger species Balboa, Widowna and Tionishia were at the back along with the rest of the agents trying to stay as still as possible. Well except for Vesp the hornet of the team, She had four arms, and large eyes that on close inspection had a hexagonal design to them. Clear thin wings and a wasp-like abdomen. She was standing the closest to me out of all the agents, Hugging my bag with all her arms…. Weird.

After a minute that felt like an eternity, that iconic elevator 'bing' sounded and the doors opened. We all walked out and were presented with a long hallway covered completely by windows on one side. At the end of the large hallway were a set of large double doors.

Upon reaching the end of the hallway, the double doors were opened by two tough looking security guards, but one of them had had horns sticking slightly out of his head as well as a green lizard-like tail curled up inconspicuously around the door handle holding it open.

We entered the surprisingly large room and Smith gestured for me to sit down at the large round business table. There were many other people and liminals in suits and formal clothing in the room. All standing, even the MON team was standing behind me, albeit closer than the rest in the room. It confused me because there was least 50 or so standing throughout the room, and only three sitting at this table aside from me, which could have easily fit an extra 15 more.

Two of the three sitting at the other end of the long table were two secretary looking females, both in black tight-fitting suits that left nothing to the imagination. One was definitely human, while the other had sheep like horns protruding from her head.

Both were sitting facing me but were both reading something in front of them, or they just had their head pointed down. If not for the obvious physical differences you could mistake them for being mirror copies of each other, pose wise.

The one in the middle was a middle-aged man with grey, crew cut hair and a rather expensive looking suit with gold detailing, like everywhere, impressive but not my taste.

He was staring at me whilst drinking a cup of coffee, a blank expression on his face at what was before him. But he seemed to look nervous or anxious as his eyes kept twitching, and he was sweating a little.

Damn, I hate board meetings and suits… both of them. Don't get me wrong I look damn good in a suit, I just don't like business people who feel all high and mighty... because of there suit.

The tension was so thick I could have cut it with my knife.

My backpack! I should have an ace of sorts in there… If it wasn't crushed up against the chest of the MONs resident hornet.

I guess I will have to attend the meeting…. Ugh I usually have an out, fake a heart attack, jump out a window, shoot someone with a paintball gun, shoot myself with said paintball gun. And don't act like you think that's the nothing, you've never been shot in the face with a 45psi bio-ammo Paintball gun, shit hurts.

now that I think of it, I don't think I've ever actually sat through an entire meeting before in my life, normally people just tell me what to do after the fact.

"Now I know most of you know why your here, today." the middle-aged man spoke.

"FUCK…. I'm on the 45th floor, no way I'm jumping out of that…. And making it down alive." I thought glancing out the window. "But for those who don't know, I am Isaac Boardman, the CEO of the Cultural Exchange Program." He spoke again standing up.

"I am speaking of course to our guest, Mr. Zackary Axel."

"Guest? The fuck?" I thought as all the eyes in the room directed themselves at the only life form in the room under 20 years of age.

"I apologize for the rather sudden meeting but it was imperative that we get all this straightened out as soon as possible." He spoke setting his mug down.

I arched an eyebrow at him, clearly confused and he seemed to pick up on this as he kept filling me in. "First off you are now under our….. Or my jurisdiction to assist in the Cultural Exchange Program, from the Canadian government. As of this moment, you are considered an asset to the Japanese government as well as the Program, and you are no longer part of the CSIS. You will follow the orders given as no doubt were expected when you were sanctioned in Canada, we are well aware of all your accomplishments when you were in your home country. As you most likely know the liminal initiative program has been running for 4 years, it has received tremendous support ranging from tons of potential hosts to top of the line financial support from the government, as the program is reaching its final stages development we need someone new to help with making the required changes to the laws and the program as a whole to make it better for all humans and liminals in japan, if the program is a success liminals around the world would be able to take part in a global exchange program, not bound by international borders." He concluded his 50k word speech with a smile projected at me.

"So…. if I heard right, basically the entire future of the liminal initiative rests on me. A 16-year-old kid?" I asked him.

"Not at all. There are still high ranking government officials and many other works that are all aiming for the same goal, so no you are not doing this alone. Your job is to point out any problems in the laws and systems because you have not been present when the program was founded so you should be able to make changes that the rest of us have grown accustomed to but are still very much issues." He finished by taking another sip from his and then peaked down at the paper one of his secretaries was writing on.

"You will basically be just another participant in the program so don't stress it, just when matters arise for changes your opinions will be considered."

"That's a massive relief" I sighed, I really didn't want to have the fate of this whole program riding on my unpredictable youth shoulders.

"That is all I have to tell you if you have any questions? Ask away." He finished with a smile that dare I say almost looked fatherly.

"Why did the MON team attack me?" I asked coldly.

"Ah yes, I assumed you were going to ask this. Before you arrived your previous boss contacted me, he knew about our cognitive liminals related tests, which tests to see how the person reacts to high-stress situations when extra species are involved. He requested that we test your physical abilities as well as your mental ones." He answered regaining his composure.

"That is definitely something he would say, but why kidnap me, wouldn't a boxing match or something like that, or a manhunt wouldn't that have worked just as fine?"

"It was improvised, we had never done anything like this before... And no the laws forbade any form of violence between humans and liminals for sport."

"YOU FUCKING ATTACKED ME, DONT GIVE ME SHIT ABOUT VIOLENCE LAWS," I yelled standing up and slamming my fist into the table, Startling every one In the room.

"There are loopholes like you would not believe, this counts as a government-sponsored recruitment process... But yes, I am totally against the method and I apologize for putting you through it." He responded a little startled.

Clearly, he was done with me as finished our conversation with a "Thank you for your time, please resume your schedules." Then he walked to a door behind with his two secretaries who following close behind.

In retrospect I was glad that this all got sorted out, I now know why the MON team did what they did and now know that I shouldn't blame them. But in the heat of the moment, I was pissed.

After Isaac left the boardroom, the meeting was officially over.

I stood up and turned around, I saw the room was still full, minus a few people who must have dashed after the meeting was over. The crowd was a mix of humans and liminals of all shapes, sizes and colours. However the majority were female, there were a few males scattered in the crowd. I'm not complaining most of them were pleasing to look at, but still, I must ask later what's with the large gender gap... Oh, wait I won't be able to, cause I'm going back to Canada.

No one moved as I was glancing throughout the crowd in front of me. It was a little unnerving as they were all staring at me. Some with a blank expression, a handful with a concerned expression, and the rest with a nervous expression as they kept glancing up then back at the floor.

It was awkward for a few seconds before the stare off was interrupted by someone who coughed, following that a large section of the group suddenly left leaving Smith, Jones, the MON team, and a small group of others mixed inconspicuously behind the MON team.

They were all looked at me like they were expecting me to talk or make the first move.

"Well, that was very insightful, and enlightening," I said with a slow exhale.

"Are you mad? I'm really sorry. " Vesp asked as she inched a little closer, my bag still glued to her chest.

"Well… I now know why you guys did what you did….And yes, yes I'm still mad but no longer towards you and the MON team…. A little more towards the CEO over there… But I forgive you, you seem sincere. I guess?" With that, I turned and walked towards the door.

The two security guards that were posted at the doors when we walked in were now standing on the inside of the room right in front of the doors. Man those guys can be stealthy.

They saw me coming and opened the doors without any hesitation. So I guess I was free to leave if I chose to.

Knowing I wasn't a prisoner in this boardroom, And I could leave when I wanted without using the option of jumping through the window.

I turned back to the group noticing that they were a closer than when I last looked. I walked back towards them and approached Vesp, she lowered her head and loosened her grip on my bag, whilst she held it out a little bit.

I nodded and unzipped the main pocket grabbing my phone, wallet, headphones, and other few things. Then I zipped the bag back up and handed it back to Vesp.

She seemed confused but went back to hugging it tightly. "It suits you better," I said with a small smile, before turning and walking out the doors.

The MON team and others that were still in the room watched in silence as I walked off without another word said.

* * *

I apologize for the lack of updates, Life has been terrible.

Crashed my bike, got sent to the hospital... and I have been pretty suicidal recently, so much so that I was on the bridge edge about to jump, but luckily a stranger took me down and saved my life, from my self... Anyway.

Like, Love, Hate, Review


	5. Act 1-5: Flight back to Canada

"Damn, I can't believe he left….. this wasn't how it was supposed to play out….Was it?"

 ***sigh*** "No…. no it wasn't."

The cafeteria located in the HQ was a large one. Meal times there were normally fun and energetic. With things such as darts, ping pong, card games being played. It was a time that all the liminals and humans alike could kick back from there normal busy schedules. The MON team was normally a central part of the energy as they would start most of the activities. But today they were just sitting and eating gloomily.

Lunch had started not but 10 minutes ago, normally by this time the caf would be bustling with energy, but the cloud of depression that was looming over the MON team was affecting everyone, and everyone sat all glum.

"I thought he forgave us," Seras said as she put down her tube of concentrated minerals and proteins, a dessert for slimes as you will.

"Well, clearly he didn't as you saw him leave without a single word, as did I." The voice of Widowna boomed out strong but lost all of its authority and vigour at the end as her lip started to quiver.

"Bah who needs him, I say he'd just cramp our style," Doppel said with a wicked smile as she reached down from Tio's shoulder to take more food from said liminals plate. But was met by a table full of cold icy glares as she looked back up.

"Ok maybe, it's a shame the kid ran off….But if you ask me I think-" Doppel started but was cut off by balboa's whip-like tone. "NO ONE ASKED YOU, it's just….. I don't know I just didn't want him to leave yet."

"What do You think Smith?" Corva asked looking up from her lunch.

"Well, what was supposed to happen was after we went to the meeting and he was brought up to speed, on why the attack on him happened, He was supposed to… I don't know but I know this was not how it was supposed to go." Smith replied as she went back to her food.

The food served at the HQ was what many would call delicious, fancy and diverse. However, nobody at the table seemed to be paying any attention to the food as their minds were elsewhere.

"He'll come back. Why do you think he left me his bag." Vesp said as she squeezed the bag sitting on the floor a little tighter with her legs.

"NO! stop lying to yourself you stupid, daft hornet, you're delusions will not come true, he's gone…. And he's not coming back because of us…. because of what we did to him. The only reason he left his bag is that he most likely thought there was a bomb in there courtesy of us…. for all he knows we and this organization are terrorists, and that liminals are nothing but savage beasts that are out to do nothing but destroy and hurt others…..Face it, we blew it with him." Widowna yelled drawing the attention of everyone in the relatively quiet lunch room.

Vesp just looked down and squeezed the bag a little tighter. "No, he'll be back. He said he forgave us." She said as she looked back up at her arachnid co-worker and friend.

Widowna just sighed and looked back at her food. "You always were the optimistic one. But your ignorance won't bring him back….. and when he does go home he'll tell all that we did to him. What the MON team did to him, what the liminal protectors of Japan did him…. regardless we're screwed."

After there meal, they agreed that they would put all of his belongings In the room he was supposed to receive.

The rest of the team just went back to eating their food in silence. As Vesp peaked into the bag between her legs she began to wonder what the boy that left was like.

o0o

I left the HQ and was heading back to the airport. I had all I needed and just needed to go back to the airport and return home, but the farther I walked the more my chest started to hurt. But it wasn't a pain from injury, rather one of emotion.

Although this wasn't a feeling I was used too often, it wasn't something unheard of to me. I felt this a few years ago when my father came home crazy drunk and started hurting my mother and eldest sister, When I heard screaming I went to see if there was trouble, I was told to go to my room, stupid me listened to that drunk deadbeat and obediently went to my room.

He ended up sending the both of them to the hospital, he also got away and disappeared without a trace. But then again he was never really around during my childhood, to begin with, he would just show up every once in a while to yell at mom.

He hurt my family and for the longest time, I blamed myself… I still do, I didn't do anything and the guilt from that was something that I never wanted to experience again.

That bastard, I should have known. I should have stopped him. After the incident and the recovery of my mom and sister which thankfully only took about a month and a bit. I took responsibility, I started becoming self-reliant. I wanted to know that if there was someone in need I could rely solely on myself to help them. I started working out a crazy amount, I took martial arts classes to the point where I could fight and defend myself if needed. All this because I couldn't do it when I was 8 years old.

It was really an ambitious decision at my age but I stuck to it. And now 8 years in I can officially say that I have completed what I set out to do. Be the main male of the household. With no dad, I stepped in, but I was still the brother to my sisters and a son to a mother.

As my dad officially left when I was 8 even though he was never really there to begin with, my mother divorced his name and he was legally not part of our family anymore.

Whoa enough of this sad story. Point is I haven't felt this kind of guilt since that time when I was 8. But it's come back. Please don't tell me I've developed Stockholm syndrome or something like that.

RAAAAAHH, I mentally screamed as I decided I would go sit down and think, veering off the street and walking into the park I was in earlier.

It was around 16 degrees by the water and looking around you could tell because almost all were heavy sweaters or coats.

It was peaceful in the park, there wasn't a lot going on, A few liminals and humans here and there going about their business, a centaur or two running by at ludicrous speeds.

I kept walking along the boardwalk, getting a few odd looks from others as I was walking around with a tee-shirt but other than that. It was a nice change of pace. The cold air helping me to clear my mind and sort my thoughts.

Why did I leave, I already know it wasn't their fault, it was that blasted CEOs and even knowing that I'm not mad at what happened, more glad that I know the reasoning behind it all.

Why did I leave, to stretch the guilt? Ughh I don't know. Dammit why do I feel so guilty about this, I didn't even do anything wrong….. did I? Agh fuck, why do I feel like the bad guy.

I kept walking deep in thought till I came to an opening on the pier that didn't have any fencing. So I sat down, again lost in my thoughts.

I don't know how long I was sitting there, as I wasn't listening to any music, to base my time estimate off of, couldn't have been any longer than 10 or 20 minutes.

After a while of sitting alone on an empty pier, someone came up and sat next to me.

"Hey, you alright?" He said as he looked around at the view from the pier.

Startled I looked up. "Sure," I replied simply.

"Ahh it's none of my business but I saw you come here about 20 minutes ago, then you just sat there motionless till now. Just wanted to make sure you're ok." He said as I looked at him. He looked like he was in his early 20s, with long black hair.

"Were you following me?" I asked now super suspicious of everything around me.

"Hmmm. Oh no, nononono I was out with my home stays who are currently playing at the park over there and I noticed you alone." He explained, rather quickly pointing over his shoulder at the park.

"Hmmm." Was the simple response that I gave.

"Look, man, you seem down. If you need to talk you can." He said as he gave me a reassuring smile.

"Nah, it's ok," I said shrugging him off.

"You look like someone who has a lot on his mind... talking helps." He said sitting down.

"Alright mate, alright….. so I was sent to Japan to help with the cultural exchange program, as obviously you are a part of as you said you had homestays…. The MON team then put me through some kind of test to see how I would fair when in a high-stress situation involving liminals…. Well, that test sent me to intensive care at there HQ of the program." I said as he looked at me with interest.

"Well they either didn't try hard enough or you are one resilient kid," he said looking me up and down for injuries.

"I learned later at a board meeting that the test is standard and all employees are required to be tested to see how the fair in high-stress situations, but this time my old boss contact the CEO and ordered that I be tested physically...So after the meeting, I left to go back home." I finished.

"They didn't put me through any test like that when I signed up. Just a TON of paperwork, damn she's so lazy." He said with a mumble of the last part.

"I didn't volunteer, I was more sent by the Canadian government to help improve the program in the final stages of development. Apparently, there are some flaws In the system that only a foreigner can fix." I explained while sarcastically waving my hands as I said the last part.

"Wait are you that kid… um, Zack was his name, Smith kept going on about some Canadian kid, that was being sent here. Are you him?" He asked arching his eyebrow in suspicion.

"I assume so…. how do you know Smith?"

"Oh she's my coordinator.. she's the one who kept pushing my homestays on me. I was a little pissed because of her laziness but I would never have met my homestays without her."

"Ahh so she doesn't just seem it, she really is just a lazy person."

"Yeah, If you don't mind me asking if you're from Canada why do use the word mate? Thought that was a British or an Australian thing, shouldn't you be ending with eh?"

"Cause I feel like it." He nodded in response.

"You still haven't answered my question on why you were sitting out here all alone."

"I said I left after the meeting was over, I was going to return to Canada but I felt incredibly guilty about it… I just don't know."

"Well did you pass their test?" He asked

"Yes…. yes I passed."

"Well if your feeling guilty about leaving then you should go back. You said you came to further the program. This is bigger than you, leaving and going home would be selfish to everyone else." He finished and looked at his phone, then he quickly put it away.

"Yeah, I guess it is bigger than me. Thanks, I really needed this talk."

"Hey no problem, glad to help."

"Hey before I dash what's your name? And how old are you?" I asked standing up.

"It's Kimihito, and I'm 18." He said as he got up. "What about you, how old?"

"Me I'm 16, turning 17 in a month."

"You still in school?"

"Nah I was homeschooled till grade 11 then dropped it, What about you?"

"Me to dropped school after a year of college." He admitted.

"You worried financially?" I asked knowing taking care of homestays was not a cheap feat, let alone multiple.

"No, the program pays pretty nicely, you?"

"What about me? I'm in the same boat, being part of the program. And if that fails I have a small income to fall back on."

"Well it was nice talking Zack, I gotta run and round up my home stays, but I would love to stay in touch."

"I would give you my contact info but my phone won't work here in Japan. I'll need to get a new sim. But I'll get your info from Smith."

"Fine by me…..take care." He said breaking into a slight jog towards the park where there was a lot of commotion happening.

"Yeah….take care mate," I said with a small smile.

o0o

With my confidence restored I started my walk back to the HQ determined to give it another go as Kimihito said this was bigger than me.

But not before stopping at a small vendor to grab some food, as it dawned on me that I haven't eaten a proper meal in like 32 hours. Because this might have been bigger than me, it wasn't bigger than my stomach, I was starving.

I finished my quick meal of sushi in under 5 minutes I started walking back to the HQ.

I passed by the park, seeing Kimihito walking away with a blue-haired Harpy flying low to the ground around him, and something in a large bucket strapped to his back peaking out.

He saw me and waved, the harpy landed looked at me as well as the thing in his bucket backpack.

The two liminals started pointing at me, then Kimihito started gesturing towards me while he started talking to them.

After about 30 seconds of Kimihito talking, I saw a blue feathered wing shoot in the air followed by a slimy transparent green tentacle, which started waving at me.

I smiled at the rather cute sight and waved back in the same dramatic way they were waving, then turned to continue walking when I saw that they were doing the same.

I don't know what he told them but those two seemed pretty enthusiastic to see me.

As I continued my walk back, I kept thinking about what Kimihito said about this being bigger than me.

I also saw that he had two liminals under his care. I thought they only assigned one to each host, but he seemed to be very much in control. I wonder how long he's been a host? Eh, I'll ask him later, when I get settled in.

The presence of the HQ before me brought me out of my thoughts.

I stopped momentarily and took in the sight of the magnificent building in front of me. The government of Japan must have given this program a massive budget, I guess when you're trying to bring diplomatic peace between different species, money shouldn't be your top concern, but still, this is kind of overkill.

The building was really large, it was about 60 stories tall with balconies of sorts scattered along all the sides. Most likely for liminals that can fly, or climb.

As I walked into the interior was large and open, with indoor balconies on every floor looking down to the ground floor.

Almost all the surfaces were white. And all in all the whole place looked very professional and clean.

I was very small in comparison to the large halls and rooms. I can only imagine what it would be like for smaller extra species.

Looking all the way up, I saw some large platform suspended by massive chains, but there looked to be no access to it unless you were to walk on the ceiling or fly. Maybe some kind of lounge for any species lucky enough to get up there.

"Can I help you?" A voice called out, bringing my attention from the building to the receptionist office as I realized that I looked like a kid walking in and aimlessly wandering out staring at the interior.

"Ummm yes I am looking for the location of the MON team," I stated matter-of-factly, Take that receptionist lady, I'm not just some kid that walked in here aimlessly.

"Ok, may I have a name please?" She asked as she looks up from her computer.

"Zack….Zack Axel." I answered and on hearing my name her eyes shot open and she stood up immediately, gave a small bow and said. "Please forgive me, Mr. Axel, I apologize for not recognizing you earlier."

"It's cool. But please call me Zack, not Mr. Axel."

"Of course, my apologies once again, Zack." She said as she walked out from behind her desk, and gestured for me to follow.

She led me through a maze of hallways before we ended up on the third floor.

We then walked to the end of a short section of hallway and was greeted by a massive room with large tables everywhere, scaffolding near the roof, and a massive buffet lineup along the far wall.

And right smack in the centre was where all the occupants of the cafeteria were, true there were tables spread out all throughout the room. But all the personnel in there was standing up and around something, loud, and violent looking… perhaps a fight.

She stopped and looked disappointed, and mad.

She then resumed walking forward, walked up to one of the agents, grabbed his gun and fired a loud and startling blank into the air.

All that was going on before us stopped, and it stopped fast. A few even jumped to the ground, in a surrendering position. Others pulled their gun out when they heard the shot and were now frantically looking for the shooter.

After a few moments, all eyes were the lady that brought me here. She looked pissed, gun still pointed to the sky. In closer inspection, the gun was just a tranquillizer, so were all the guns in the room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? YOU ARE ALL FUNCTIONING ADULTS AND YOU ARE ALL ACTING LIKE A BUNCH OF TODDLERS, AND WHATS MORE WE HAVE A SPECIAL GUEST." She bellowed and the room fell silent, no one dared to make a noise.

She slowly lowered the gun and handed it back to the agent she borrowed from. "What did we say about starting fights in here." She said with major frustration showing in her voice.

"She started it. Miss." A voice called out from the centre of the mass of beings.

"All who are not required, you are excused….. lunch is now over." She ordered as most of the audience of the fight left the room to resume their work.

"How did this even happen….. you know what, I don't care." She spoke as she walked up to the centre of where the fight took place, with me following suit.

Now closer I saw many of the MON members tied up by webbing and Widowna and Vesp standing around with there suits all mangled, torn and ruined. I also saw the tip of Vesp's stinger broken on the floor.

"Anyway, I brought Zack as he asked to be brought to the MON team." She said before turning and speedily walking out of the room, leaving me to sort the rest out.

I was about to say something, but Vesp beat me to it.

"Haaaaa I told you he'd back." She said pointing at Widowna who merely just waved off the hyperactive hornet.

"Yup. I'm back and here to stay this time."

"What changed your mind?" Vesp asked as she walked over to a near bench and grabbed my bag, and walked over to me.

Knowing she was offering me my bag back I just mouthed the word 'later' to which she smiled and slung it over her shoulder. "And to answer your question a kid named Kimihito, he talked me out of going back to Canada," I responded.

"Ah, you met Darling-kun? That's good, he's very diplomatic and level-headed…. glad he talked you out of it." The voice of Smith appeared over to the side startling me, what startled me more was that she wasn't there a few moments ago and she had a cup of coffee that she was drinking eagerly, leaving confused on why she referred to him as Darling?

It got awkward quick, as I had nothing else to say. "You ok Vesp your stinger is~."

"Don't worry about it, it grows back like human nails, it is made out of cartilage." She said with a smile as she walked over to the others that were tied up and started cutting the loose, Widowna started doing the same but with a large blush on her face.

"Hey…. Zack go get settled in, we'll clean this up… your room is E54…. we'll come by after to get you acquainted with what you'll be doing here." Smith said as she finished knocking back her coffee.

As I was leaving Smith called out one last time. "You'll need to get a keycard from the front… glad you came back, sweetie."

Nodding in response I walked around a corner, I could hear loud chatter and lots of giggling coming from the occupants still in the room.

Well, I'm glad they're happy, and on top of that painful feeling in my chest has gone away. Score.

After a quick walk back to the main lobby, by retracing my steps. I was once again in the lobby.

Stopping once again at the receptionist's desk, where the lady was sitting like before. She seemed happy when I asked her what I needed to be fully set up.

After a minute or two of conversing, my name had been added to there database, and I had received my access card.

She offered to take me to my room but I refused it saying I need to learn this for myself.

I walked around a little bit, familiarizing myself with the layout of the building, it wasn't hard because almost all the floors were mirror copies of each other.

Also, the halls were ghostly quiet with only a few humans or liminals appearing to only quickly disappear once again into another room, but that might have been because it was a workday and almost all the people, liminals were working.

After a little while of walking, I found my room, E54.

Entering the room the small room I found I had a double bed, a desk, and a bathroom all the basics, and I found all my stuff present including all the stuff that was originally in the bag I gave to Vesp.

The suitcase full of my clothing was atop the bed, and on the desk, there was my Laptop, launchpad, headphones and other nicknacks that I had in there. I found the second backpack that I stashed in my suitcase before I left, It's the same that Vesp now has, just newer.

I moved my suitcase down from the bed onto the floor, then sat down at my desk and plugged in my laptop, and other devices into the power bar located under the desk.

I opened my laptop and first checked my emails, there was a bunch of spam emails, a few notifications from YouTube, which I'll look at later. And lastly, there was an email from my family.

I wrote up a quick response filling them in on how my last day and a half has been, I left out the whole incident and just said that I went straight to the MON headquarters, I wouldn't want to make my mother freak out any more than she most likely is.

After finishing up with my emails I set my phone up so that it would work properly here in Japan, I linked my Canadian number with my new number so all my old contacts could still contact me.

Then I logged on to my YouTube account and posted my latest song, checked that accounts emails, and logged off for the day.

Glancing down at the time displayed on my phone, I noted that I was only in my room for about 20 minutes. I guess the MON team was taking their time with the cleanup, but to fair, the place was a mess.

"Guess I got time", I said to nobody in particular as I got up, and started killing time by blasting music through my headphones and doing push-ups before I felt a presence behind me.

I turned and saw the door slid open and miss Smith walked in.

"Hey don't you know how to kno~ We've been waiting for 10 min…..what were you doing?" I started but Smith cut in.

"Sorry, guess I got caught up on other things." I finished with Smith looking at me, and noting that I had some sweat on my forehead.

"Yeah, I can see that.….Anyway, I'm just here to see that you are all settled in…I've got a ton of paperwork to fill out thanks to what happened at lunch. Also, you're not a prisoner here, feel free to explore." She finished by handing a notepad to me and explained that all the contacts that I should need would be in there.

She promptly left, and I was once again alone. I spent the next few minutes entering all the contacts into my phone that I thought would be useful. Then finished by taking pictures of the rest of the pages.

I texted Kimihito saying I got his number, then Vesp asking where she was. After waiting mere seconds I got a response from Vesp saying that she and the MON team would be going to the gym in 10 minutes and that I was welcome to come.

I gave my response and then promptly put on some workout clothes, 10 minutes might be quite some time for them, but I have no clue where the gym is. After grabbing some wireless EarBuds, as well as my phone I stepped out of my room and started walking around the building in search of the gym.

My first observation was that there were a lot more people out and about. My guess is that after the receptionist scared all of them out of cafeteria they went and hid in there office or rooms. But enough time has elapsed since then and they've come out of hiding and are now going about their normal schedules.

I broke into a slight jog as I made my way through the building, it took a few minutes even though I was jogging, there were a handful if liminals and humans who gave me puzzled looks.

I finally made it to the gym, it was located on the first floor and it was massive. It looked like it was originally a warehouse.

There was a section that looked like a standard gym, but it was relatively small. There was a wall full of treadmills of different sizes, my guess is for different species. There were climbing walls everywhere, and a handful of specialized machines spread out across the room.

I was still looking around when a girls voice brought me back to reality, "hey there cutie, are you lost? Or did you come here to workout?" I focused on the voice and my attention was brought towards a brown furred kobold, who just appeared out of nowhere.

"Wait a minute, aren't you that kid the MON squad was talking about? You are aren't you…. Anyway, where are my manners the names Polt, I own and run the gym…. well all liminal gyms across Tokyo."The hyperactive dog girl finished sticking out her tongue a little after she finished her introductions.

"Yeah, I'm meeting the MON team here in a few minutes to work out."

"Great, I'm the MON teams personal trainer, and now I'm going to be yours as well." She finished by starting to bounce in the spot then she grabbed my arm with a large furry paw and took off into the gym.

"That's not necessary, I can work out by myself… or with some other trainer." I half yelled as I was getting dragged by my arm.

"Do you not want me to train you?" She asked slowly, screeching to how a halt with a dark ominous tone in her voice.

"No no no. It just looks like you have a lot on your plate is all." I admitted.

"I do. But I'm willing to make an exception for a cutie like you." She said with her voice all cheery again.

"Aaaaaand here we are." She spoke as we neared the centre of the gym/warehouse.

That's where I saw the MON team, they were all wearing tight looking latex workout suits. "Bye Cutie… I would love to stay and exercise with you, but I have somewhere else to be, unfortunately….. if you ever want to workout with someone, Give me a call." She said with a wink before jogging off to the entrance of the gym.

"I see you've met Polt," Vesp said as she walked up all four arms crossed.

"Yeah, she's quite the character, really energetic," I responded.

"Never be alone with her.." She deadpanned.

"Whaaa...what? Where'd that come from." I sputtered.

"You heard me, you just came back and I want you pure when you're ready for me." She deadpanned once again.

"Just a word of warning, most of us here including me haven't had much contact with foreigners and since you are a rather adorable one, I'm just telling you to be a little extra careful." She said still super serious.

"I'll keep that in mind but I wi~ GREAT now that's off my chest let's see if all that smith fangirled over you was true." She cut in and grabbed my arm, hauling me over to the others who were on the treadmills at this time.

"Whaaa? Fangirl? About what?"

"She kept going on about how athletic and strong you are, saying you even free-climbed a 10 story building."

"What, I'm not a superhuman or anything besides anything I'm able to do will seem underwhelming to you liminals."

"Doesn't matter, You have an expectation to live up to now."

And with that I spent the next hour and a bit, racing centaurs on treadmills, climbing challenges with arachnids, and weightlifting challenges with ogres and other strong species.

All of the MON team was there except Seras who was needed in the Medbay, that and the gelatinous monster girl has no need for exercise.

At the end I was exhausted, all my muscles were hurting. On the plus side, I did kinda well against some of the other extra species.

I was successfully outrun a centaur for a minute and was able to climb a rope faster than Widowna could climb a wall.

But at the end they didn't seem to be dying of exhaustion, so who knows if they were taking it easy on me.

I was going to stop in at the med-bay, but Balboa was quick to dismiss my thinking as she told me Seras could only repair injured tissues and not sore ones.

After the workout, the MON team said they needed to get some paperwork done. So they told me to do what I wanted.

They told me that they all have different areas in which they work and the general area of each.

They left and I went back to my room and took a hot shower. After that was over I threw on some comfortable clothes and rested on the bed on my computer.

I called my family, but because of the time difference and they most likely being asleep they didn't answer. So I left a message.

With a yawn, I reluctantly put my computer away and laid my head down on pillows.

I was never one to take naps but it has been almost a full day since I last slept properly, so at least it was justified.

With my eyelids feeling heavy, I slowly closed my eyes and let the feeling of sleep overcome me, content with my decision of coming back.

* * *

YAY he's back, Alright I'm sorry I haven't been uploading recently its because its the end of a term, so A LOT OF WORK FOR ME. And for the sleep cliché, I had to end this somewhere.

Anyway, since he's at the HQ some hijinks will go down, And since I've done all the writing I have a favour to ask in the comments I want you to write.

 **1.** What scene you would like to play out at the HQ.

 **2.** What liminals you would want to see in a harem MAX 6.(names if possible, Not important).

 **3.** Who do you ship so far?

I will try to listen to requests but I honestly just want to see what my readers like... If its good I will honestly consider it. and remember the epic Harem will start Act 2, which will be in 2-3 more acts.

Thank you all for reading, I want you to click **Love** , And **Favourite** because every notification I get makes me more inclined to upload faster.


	6. Act 1-6: Climb to Success

This is just a fun scene, having it in or out makes no big difference to the story... just thought it would be fun to read.

* * *

"Ahh, a full refreshing nights sleep is just what I needed." I groggily said to myself as I sat up. Grabbing my phone to check the time, turning the screen I waited a minute blinking profusely until the 4 digits that governs everyone's lives became readable.

"I slept for…... 45 min, What? How? There is no way I only slept for 45 min, it felt like I slept for 12 hours."

"Must have been the jet lag." A familiar voice said freaking me out, I thought I was the only one here.

"One might say that you slept like the dead... Haha" Another brasher voice spoke up, as I started frantically looking around the blurry room.

My vision final cleared after a few more seconds and my attention was brought to Zombina, and Manako both in my room.

"Too soon Zombina, too soon...AND What are you guys doing in here?" I frantically asked as Zombina laughed heartily.

"We came here to drop off your newest assignment... And she's here to get a break from Smith and the others." Manako replied by dropping a file on my desk.

"It's a request, for liminal friendly innovations." She continued as she noticed that her previous words were clearly not sinking into the still drowsy boy in bed.

"Somethings need to be redesigned, and invented for some liminals, like thermal cream for cold-blooded species or better purifiers for slimes. All that." Zombina said looking up from my laptop…...WAIT.

"Zombina why are using my laptop?"

"Oh…. I just needed to wrap something up. And ….. don't worry I didn't look at your browser history, heaven only knows what you're into… but I'm all done... don't you worry, your fetish is still secret." She finished by placing my laptop back on the desk facing the screen towards me, then closing it.

"We were just dropping it off, you don't have to start it yet… just give it a glance so you know what you'll be doing later."

"See ya kid, the two of us and a few others might be up on the roof, if ya need us you know where to find us," Zombina said with a wink as she got up and started walking out the door.

"Bye." Manako quietly added as she followed her colleague out the door.

 **Click**

"Why on earth would they be on the roof?" I asked myself as I stood up from the bed.

Remembering that I only slept for 45 min and not a full night, I had to find a way to fill the rest of my afternoon, without the means of using my computer for hours on end.

Taking a peek at list Manako left, I noticed there were only 4 or 5 things on the list, and at the bottom, it said 'feel free to add anything you see fit.' That just sounds like they never bothered to complete the list.

"I'll work on them at a later date." I thought to myself.

Putting on some more outdoor clothes and stepped out of my room, true I already learned a lot of the building's layout earlier. But now I felt like doing something stupid.

I took the stairs until I was on the top floor. Looking out over one of the interior balconies I saw there was still a good 10 feet to that platform I spied earlier, and bonus I could see some liminals activity on it, proving that it wasn't some sort fancy light or art of some sort.

I walked around the balcony until I found what I was looking for, an arachnid… it wasn't widowna but it'll do.

I walked up to her, and the closer I came the more nervous she seemed to look as she started to walk on a slight angle away from me.

But before she could walk away entirely I managed to speak to her. "Excuse me, I was wondering if you could make a climbing rope approximately 12ft long for me," I asked.

"Um yes, yes I could, little one…. but why might I ask would you need one?" She asked slowly in response while turning and shuffling a little closer to me in the process.

 **Play - Knock the Dominos: by Scott and Brendo**

"You see ma'am, I would like to climb up to that platform of sorts, and for that, I need a rope."

"Well, that certainly sounds interesting. I would like to see you try something like that, but I doubt you can do it as humans lack upper body strength, also have you considered what would happen to you if you fall?" She said putting an armoured hand up to her chin in a thinking pose.

"If I fall… SPLAT I guess, it's like 45 stories from here." I answered a little too quickly causing the spider to squirm at the thought of it.

"Well, it's up to you if you want to." The spider lady finished, by starting to string up some tread to the platform followed by her weaving it in a way in which it turned to a nice thick rope.

She gave me a nervous, confident smile. Then handed me the rope to which I grabbed it with a big smile. "Thank you, miss… uh-Rachnera….. Rachnera Arachnera." She cut in introducing herself.

"Zack Axel," I said in return. "I know who you are honey…. now if you are anything like what they said you are you should be able to get up there in a minute." She said as she pointed up at the platform.

Taking a deep breath, I walked up to the edge of the railing with the rope in hand…Now it just hit me that although I am capable of climbing a rope, I already overexerted my body earlier today so I might not have enough strength to do it…. but at this point, I was kind of already committed, both mentally and physically.

Exhaling I looked down off the balcony, the fall was big… maybe not big enough to kill me on impact, just break every bone in my body... if I was lucky.

Looking at Rachnera she seemed to have a look of concern, caution and ridicule? "You don't have to do it, I wouldn't think any less of you." She said with a small smile.

I nodded and threw myself off the balcony without warning. Hanging on the rope of arachnid silk. 45 stories from my doom.

I started climbing it but not as fast as I would have liked, clearly my fatigue was affecting me from earlier, but on I climbed. What could I have done if I called it quits now?

After a gruelling minute or so that felt like an hour I was one hand away from reaching the platform…. Just for the record silk is not like rope, it stretches and for every handhold upwards I would make it would stretch half a handhold downwards… making my ascend agonizingly slow and painful.

Anyway, one handhold away…. I was just about to grab the ledge when I heard a sound that reminded me of quite strings breaking, shooting my attention to the anchor point of the silk rope I saw that it was tearing... with me on... fuck.

Just as it ripped clean off its anchor I somehow jumped about a foot upwards off the rope and grasped the ledge with both hands knocking my head on it in the process.

"Damn that was close, to close... I think I might have hit my head as well." I mumbled to myself.

Looking down I saw the long 12 ft rope going into a free fall towards the first floor…. Oh man I hope there's no one down there at the moment.

Just as I thought that I looked up at the balconies and found they were packed with all kinds of people and liminals alike all looking at me, most of them shouting something as they had there mouths open.

Strange that they would be shouting silently, at that point I felt something running down my right cheek then drip off towards the first floor. It was red.

I was bleeding not overly, also my ear was ringing like a bell from the impact of me hitting my head on the side of the platform.

The ringing started to go away after a few seconds of me dangling there. And once it did man I wish I could go back to when my ears were ringing and I couldn't hear.

The cacophony of noise was off the charts, most were yelling, some were yelling encouraging things and others were scolding me as I was dangling there.

Looking up in saw many flying species of liminals offering me their hands to pull me up while others were hopping off the side to hover around me and assist me if my strength failed and they needed to catch me.

Dismissing the helping hands I hauled myself onto the platform with the little strength that I had left and collapsed onto my back out of pure exhaustion.

"That was a lot harder than I thought," I said quietly to myself as I sat up with a groan. Looking around, the platform was quite spacious with carpeting and beanbag chairs scattered everywhere.

"What you did was very stupid… and kind of impressive." Vera the wyvern said whispering the end as she glared at me from above.

"Thanks, it was pretty ha- YO KID YOU MADE IT… THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO BE A STAIN ON THE FIRST FLOOR FOR A SECOND." Zombina cut in from one of the balconies yelling way louder than any other in the building

"How are you going to get down?" Manako called out.

"Hehehehehe, Splat" Doppel laughed as she smirked up at me.

"Don't worry sweetie I'll save you," Tio called out.

"Like HELL you are, the kids mine to save," Balboa exclaimed matter of factly as she attempted to dive off the balcony only to be stopped by webbing wrapping her around her and binding her to the floor.

"What were you thinking stupid? Only I can AND will save him, he's mine." Widowna boomed over all her teammates.

At this point, the mass crowds had left due to Smith yelling at a bunch of security guys, who promptly cleared the masses.

But the arguing between the MON members was creating a commission larger than when I was climbing up here in the first place.

"Do you need a lift down?" I heard Vesp ask as she started wrapping her four arms around my upper torso.

"NO, you clumsy flyer you'll most likely drop him… I'll do it myself." Vera yelled pulling Vesp off me.

"Yeah, thanks to you I have reports to work on," Corva growled as she hopped off the platform and flew off.

"I'll make you another rope so you can climb down. okay." Widowna said as she started weaving threads together.

Only for Balboa to cut through the fine threads with the sharp scales on her elbows. "IDIOT, he's clearly too tired to climb down from there, you can see it on his cute face." She with a blush.

"I'll come and get you honey." she cried out as she leapt again for the platform, this time being stopped by Tio grabbing her tail.

She shook her head motioning to her serpent coworker that her efforts were pointless.

"I'm the idiot? You daft snake, how were you going to help him. You couldn't even get up to there if your life depended on it."

"I hope he goes splat," Doppel added as she looked up from tips shoulder.

"Doppellll, don't say things like that," Manako whined.

"What? you know it's gonna happen." She continued to tease her co-worker.

"Nononono, it's not." She argued back.

And with that, the two started their own argument off to the side.

Tio and Balboa moved to the side knowing they were kind of useless in this situation. And widowna started having an argument with Vesp and Vera who were on the platform with me.

Smith was leaning up against a wall with one of the smuggest grins I've ever seen, not doing jack to assist in this current epidemic.

With me going from centre stage to backstage in an instant I figured it was up to me to get myself down from my current predicament.

My 'support' was busy arguing amongst themselves making them useless all the while Smith was casually hanging about in the background soaking all of this in.

Standing up with a groan, I walked away from my arguing savours exploring the platform further.

Scattered across it were flyers that were obviously trying to ignore the obnoxious scene that was happening a few feet away from where they were trying to work or relax. Few getting so pissed that they just up and left.

My sightseeing was quickly interrupted by a large gooey mass landing in front of me with a nice satisfying splat sound.

"DON'T FEAR MY DEAREST, I WILL SAVE YOU!" Seras exclaimed as her body was beginning to reform back to humanoid form with her nurse outfit floating to the surface of her slime fitting her form perfectly.

"Ta-da!" She said sticking her arms in the air in a showy display. "OH your cut, here let me help you with that." She said reaching out and gently touching my face healing the wound and washing the blood away in the process.

"HOW on earth did you get up here?" I asked genuinely confused.

"A magic slime never reveals her secrets!" She said with a twinkle in her pupil-less eyes, while I shook my head in annoyance at her. "AND I also have a way for you to get down, my dear." She said with her voice turning all sultry and seductive at the end.

"Ok so spill it, what's your idea," I asked with my patience growing thin by this slimes antics.

"First give me a kiss." She said with a devilish smile.

Puckering up her gelatinous lips in preparation for a kiss and she closed her eyes, but after a few seconds of receiving nothing she reopened her eyes and was met with me deadpanning at her.

"Ok no kiss, was worth a shot though." She murmured.

As Seras was standing around looking all dejected while murmuring to herself. The other two that were on the platform, Vesp and Vera finally noticing there slime coworkers presence and thus stopped their argument with widowna mid-sentence and marched over to me and Seras.

"I take it yours after saving the kid too. Right?" Vesp said crossing all four of her arms.

"Of course, and when I do his affection will be mine for the taking," Seras said puffing up her already large chest.

"I don't think he would go for someone as desperate as you guys…. most guys find that unattractive." Vera spoke with authority to her friends.

"A boy who's as cute as him, I gotta get him while I still can…..though it's a little odd that he doesn't already have a girlfriend," Vesp said wrapping her arms around my chest and head.

Seras was next, as she pulled me out of Vesp's grasp and into her own gooey body

"Well, I don't mind sharing as long as I get my portion of him," Seras said in a sultry voice.

"Both of you need to grow up, your part of the MON team for crying out loud. And you need to act like it, not like some love deprived hussy who needs to throw themselves at anybody they deem fuckable….ok? Look I get he's cute…. and single…. and caring… and cute, but as adorable as he is we still have our responsibilities, I'm not saying you can't like him it's just that it's only his first day here…. give it time, and even if you don't you can still be friends." Vera scolded the two knocking some sense into them.

"Yeah, I guess we could give it some time." Both slime and hornet said in unison.

"Good, We will talk about this later with the whole team but for now this will do, now we just have to get….. him….. down from, here," Vera concluded looking around for him.

"Yeah I'm just gonna jump and hope for the best," I said to myself as I looked over the edge.

"Oh no, you don't," Vera yelled as she launched herself towards me using her large powerful wings.

Unfortunately, she did not think it through very well because all she did was launch herself into me thus knocking me right over the edge.

Time seemed to slow down for me as I was in a free fall, I could see the tip of Veras scaly wing peak over the edge as she lay there on the platform.

I also saw from the balcony widowna attempt to catch me with her webbing but only for it to go flying past me as I was headed to the first floor fast.

Time went back to normal as I realized just how long I was falling until I landed with a splat in a mass of slime.

Thinking it was Seras who caught me I started laughing but when I got no response from the one who caught me I glanced up at the slimes face.

She looked at me almost like I was some sort of alien to her.

She looked at me with a confused facial expression, until she unexpectedly kissed me on the nose then promptly morphed around a corner disappeared from my view, and leaving me sitting unscathed on the floor.

The unique sound of wings flapping from above got my attention as I looked up to see Vesp and Vera flying down to the first floor.

When the two of them landed followed by Seras falling with another satisfying splat on the ground, they all started checking me for injuries, oddly to them, I had none.

"What? How… how are you not injured, that was a massive fall. I'm glad you're not hurt but still… how?" Vesp asked in complete shock.

"Didn't you know, I'm magic," I responded with an attempted twinkle in my eye, which got a smile from Seras.

"YOU POSSESS MAGIC? I THOUGHT YOU WERE HUM- ***ahem** * I mean… I'm glad you're ok." Vera admitted.

"But how did you get down here safely?" Vesp asked.

"I landed in a slime of sorts, she was large little bigger than you Seras, she caught me," I answered.

"That's odd, we don't have any other slimes in the building. And on top of that, there are very few slimes that are even part of the program." Seras pondered.

"What colour was she. Most slimes stay one colour, maybe it'll make it easier to find her… it was a girl, right?" Vesp deduced.

"Maybe it was Suu, she's always escaping… Maybe she came here?" Vera queried.

"It wasn't Suu, she and Papi are out with honey," Rachnera said as she walked up from behind me.

"And Suu's a very distinct blue… easy to spot." Vesp added.

"Well when I landed she was a bright red, but that colour quickly faded like it was the force of my impact causing her to turn that colour, and then she turned a bright tennis ball green," I explained.

"So red then green, I didn't even know slimes could do that." Vera pondered with a clawed hand up to her chin.

"Then when she started observing me she turned bright orange… it's like her colours are tied to her emotions."

"I only change colour when I'm asleep, or when I'm embarrassed." Seras openly told. "did she change to any other colours?"

"Yeah... for just a second she right before she left, she kissed me on the nose and in the process, she turned a light purple with her cheeks a bright pink."I finished.

"WHAT? First I can't even get a kiss when you go and fall off the platform almost dying, then a random slime you meet gives you a kiss… and you're OK with that?" Seras said angrily, as Vera took the screaming slime off to the side. I myself only shrugging in response

"So the slime turned red, then green, orange, and purple… all in a span of 30 seconds or so." Vesp clarified slowly.

"Yeah sounds about right," I answered.

"Suu never really changes colour, ever. I'm no help with this one…. OH, and good job on the climb, it was most enjoyable to watch." Rachnera congratulated me as she walked off to the front door.

"Slimes are kind of rare because most of them are rather simple, and don't survive long… and those that do don't have or need to join this program… the few that are here were smuggled in, so it's possible that are slime is one of those." Vesp wondered.

"Anyway, you better make yourself scarce, I'm glad your ok but after that massive scene you made, the CEO is definitely going to notice and ask questions… we'll handle it but for the rest of the day just lay low." Vesp finished by ruffling my hair, then turning and walking off.

Going back to my room I decided to heed Vesp's warning and lay low for a while.

With the rest of my evening confined to my room, I decided to order a pizza, I searched online for a few minutes till I found a pizza place and ordered one to my room. After waiting only 6 minutes... I know right, I heard a knock on my door, opening it I was greeted by a cheery purple haired raptor harpy.

"You certainly got here quick," I said with a smile.

"I try to, my boss says it makes the customers happy and happy customers are more willing to order from us again." She answered back in cute voice.

Thanking her again, I paid for the pizza and left her a generous tip, which she complained that I overplayed… leaving me to explain that I was giving her a tip for her hard work… making her ask "what's a tip?" After a few minutes, the harpy finally got it and left with a large smile.

With my pizza In hand, I then booted up my laptop and started playing a game. After playing one match I got a text asking me if I wanted to play.

It was my little sister Natalie, I joined her party and connected my headset. We played for hours until she told me out of the blue that she needed to go to school in an hour…. turns out she spent a good portion of her night playing with me when she should have been sleeping.

I completely forgot about the time zone difference.

Realizing it was also time for me to pack it in, as every one of my muscles hurt I logged off and checked my phone seeing a text from my mother, scolding me for keeping my sister from her sleep.

Texting an apology, I readied myself for bed.

Laying in the darkroom, I slowly closed my eyes content with all that has happened.

* * *

YAY Another sleep ending, to be honest, it makes ending and starting chapters soooo much easier.

Alright, it's been a good day, so here's a new chapter... schools out so that means... nothing changes for you when it comes to updates... sorry :D

I write in a system where I am 2 or 3 chapter behind update wise, so right now I'm going to start righting the harem, but you will not read it for a updates... makes it so that I'm not stressing to write on the day I want to update, and I'll I need to do is some rigorous editing, cause earlier readers know the horrible stuff I was uploading... thanks to blueblender, without you dude I wouldn't have started editing... but a nicer way of telling me would have been fine.

Anyway, I'm going to ask again:

 **What would you dream harem be, species-wise**... and fuck it you can even tell me your own OC species if you've ever thought up one, and I might make it have a cameo, if it's really good it could be part of the harem... but only if I dig it, or if it has lots of explanation. So go ham.

Anyway, if you enjoyed remember to **like, love, and comment.**


	7. Act 1-7: Rude Awakening II

"Hey,"

"Kid,"

"Kiiid,"

"KID!"

"Damn it, KID WAKE UP your gonna miss it."

"Ugh…..miss what? Who is this? where is this? What am I? IS ANYTHING REAL?"

"Dude chill its me Doug, you know we met like 4 days ago, I know we haven't interacted much in the past but still."

"Riiight you were that guy who barged into the RD lab drunk as fuck then stole one of my micrometers, yeah what's up?" I asked rubbing the grogginess out of my eyes.

"Yeah that summary was way better than what actually happened. ANYWAY hurry up or your going to miss something truly life changing." He explained.

"I swear if this is another 'let's go for a swim down at the pool thing' which we'll know was a ploy to get the merfolks attention count me out. Last time I did that sort of thing I almost ended up drowning over all the attention I was getting." I drowsily spoke.

"Yeah, I wasn't planning for you to hog the attention of all 35 merfolk down there… You were getting all the action while the rest of us were at the surface all alone." Doug retorted. "Didn't think you were going to be that popular, turns out I was wrong."

Earlier I learned that Doug joined the program just to get close to liminals, in hopes of marrying one of them one day. After a few days of me being here he started to notice that I was a huge hit when it came to the female liminals… so much so that Ms.smith gave me a MON team liminal grade tranquilizer gun, encase any of my co-workers got a little to frisky. Anyway Doug saw that I was quite the magnet of attention and thus started becoming all buddy buddy with me in hopes that his new relationship with me would translate to extra attention with the girls at the HQ.

I was kind of pissed but glad, even though he was kind of using me, at least his motives were in broad daylight and he had no shame telling me his reasoning, and aren't all friendships really started with someone needing something to begin with?

Kicking Doug out of my room to change I met him outside. Glancing down at my phone I just realized the time. It was 7:30am (8:30pm in japan) just after sunrise.

"Doug, why is it so damn early… if this involves that one mermaid you've been crushing on, I swear to god I'm going t- No no no, it doesn't involve her… although if you were to put in a good word about be that would very much appreciated. She seems to hang around you a lot." He spoke interrupting me as we started walking along the long hallway.

"Yeah no, I'm not doing that… the only reason she and all the others think that were 'destined to be together' is because you fucking brought me to the pool that time and told them all that I was there to meet them… and I know what will happen if I bring up that she should go after you, she might drown me, or eat me so that 'I'll always be with her, mermaids are weird like that.

"Don't talk about her like that man, she's my crush."

"After just 4 days of being here, the amount of affection I have received from almost everyone here has complete desentized me from it. I think that's just how liminals are and there natural affection if just that, natural to them. So I'm not overthinking it."

"You have like all of them eating out of your hand. Why not get with one you like."

"Doug, not all liminals are lustful desperate beings, and them being affectionate more often than not is them just wanting to be friends. Most liminals aren't even interested in going out. I think there only acting like this because I'm really new, and there just testing the waters, seeing what I'm really like… and plus if I followed your advice I would either have a harem of 35 or I would be with the first mermaid, or harpy that showed affection to me… I don't mind being friends with most of them, in fact that would be favoured… however until that special one comes I'm going to play it safe."

"Wow that's pretty mature, smart too… but when you have every liminal here ready to do what you say with a snap of your fingers I guess you have to be picky or you could end up with someone you don't like that much… wish I had that privilege, if I were you I woul-"

"I know what you would do… I just don't want to make a decision that I'll regret or that she would regret, remember it's only my first week what's the big rush?"

"Well you do you. But still I think yo-"

"Doug, drop it… until I find someone who actually loves me, and is not just lusting for someone new then I'll consider it. but only until then."

"Ok ok. I'll drop it, you do you."

"Now what was it you wanted to show me?"

"Ah yes… it's right out here."

"Outside?"

"Yup"

"Hurry, or were going to miss the beginning." He said walking over to a small hill of grass then sitting down.

"Doug what is this? Why are we at the jogging track?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"That" he said pointing at a group consisting of 10 or so liminals, they were leaving the main building and walking over to the center of the field.

Upon reaching the middle they started stretching with a very familiar brown haired kobold leading it.

"This is what I wanted to show you, recently polt has started training a group for the more physically active liminals early in the morning… I thought you'd want to witness is." He said with a douchy smirk.

"Why? Why would you think I would want to see this, I could be sleeping right now."

"Just look at them, i'm just helping you see your options." He said as I put one earbud in laying my sled on the grass face up.

"Zack? What are you doing here?" Polt asked as she and a few centaurs walked over.

"Hey Polt, Doug woke me up and brought me here to see something, my guess being you guys."

"Hmmm, I see well since you're out here you might as well come and help out." She said as she walked up and grabbed my arm, tugging with minimal strength.

"Noooooooo I'm tired." I moaned as I continued to lay there.

"Tough, get up." I heard from behind as on of the centaurs lifted me from behind to my feet.

" ** _Grog_** , fine." I mumbled as I was pulled up by Polt, "that's the spirit." She cheerfully exclaimed.

Getting pushed and pulled by both a centaur and a kobold. I heard Polt ask, "Linda are you joining us?"

"I will be back, I just need to deal with this one accordingly." The slightly deeper voice of the other centaur spoke up as she trotted away with Doug in tow.

Polt made me time how fast each liminal in the group could run around the track, they raced each other for 30 min.

After they did that Polt said her "goodbye cutie" to which some of the others copied and departed with a similar farewell. She then took her group for a long marathon run around the city leaving me to my own devices.

Walking back into the main building I met up with Doug, who seemed to be shaking out of fear.

"What happened, did Linda lay it on you?" He did nothing but nod his head a little.

"At least this wasn't like the time with the mermaids, I won't go down there now without widowna."

"But I thought Widowna hated swimming, and that she would never get caught dead at one."

"Exactly, I'm going to get some food… and I suggest you stop by Seras and get that arm looked at." I said before walking off to the cafeteria.

"I think I'll just go lay in my room." Doug said with pain in his voice, "Yeah good call." I answered back without turning around.

Upon reaching the nearly empty cafeteria primarily due to it being so FUCKING early… I'm not bitter.

I went into the back and made myself an omelet. Once that was done, I went and sat at an empty table, eating my omelet while surfing the web on my phone.

"Heeeey boss, your up early." I heard a perky voice call out. Looking up it was a red oni, about 7ft tall with two little horns sticking out of her head.

"Hey Rose, I could ask you the same thing… you aren't a morning person, and stop calling boss, we do the same job."

Let me clear up, rose is a red oni she and her sister heather, is a blue oni that were put to work with me in the LPRnD. Or the Liminal Product Research and Development. I know it sounds like it was pulled out of thin air. But in short the three of us create...things that can help liminals in there day to day life, we're also aloud to test anything we make on almost anybody here at the HQ.

Speaking of it "Rose, where's heather?"

"Ummm I have no clue."

"Finally found you… we have elevators for a reason, don't start jumping off the balconies." Heather scolded as she walked in with a huff.

"Oh hello sir… you are up early." She said switching gears in an instant.

"Damn it, you too? just call me Zack."

"Hmmm no, how about you call be darling, and I'll call you master." Rose said as she leaned on the table supporting her chin with her hands.

"Yeah, no."

"fiii-iine." She said with a big sigh.

"Well I'm done breakfast, you guys eating?" I asked as I stood up and started to walk to the dish drop off place.

"No I already ate." Rose said patting her flat stomach.

"YEAH MY SCENTED CANDLES." Heather said, "why would you even do that."

"They were organic… ish."

"Doesn't mean you have to eat them, they were mine."

"Well I already did, so I don't know what your going to do about it?" Rose said sticking her tongue out.

"Don't bring stuff you don't want eaten by Heather. Anyway I'm going to the lab, you guys coming?" I asked waking to the door.

"Count me in!" Rose exclaimed as she bounced over to the door.

"I better come before she eats anymore of my stuff." Heather said with a heavy sigh.

"What else could she eat?" I asked wondering why this was such a problem.

"Well anything organic, Oni's red and blue can eat really anything organic… we have tougher immune/digestive systems, this is why I can't start a garden... or get a pet." Heather explained as we walked down the hallway to the elevator.

Reaching out lab I pressed the back of my phone, which has an RFID transmitter app set for the doors scanners frequency… in short I just use my phone instead of having a keycard.

Our lab, and yes our lab currently there are only 3 of us. For a while it was just Rose and Heather, and they worked alone. Then when I came they put me with to work with them… I believe there might be a night crew that is comprised of nocturnal liminals, as there is always things I put away out and about.

"What non productive thing will we to today." Heather huffed as she sat down and booted up her laptop.

"Something fun I hope." Rose said as she put on her safety glass.

"Heather." I called out as I tossed her a pair of safety glasses, the reason is because day two rose and I tried something that blew up sending shrapnel everywhere. Yeah that sent me to Seras in critical condition, Rose and Heather were fine but after getting yelled at by Seras about safety i'm not to sure about there well-being they seemed to be shaking afterwards.

Our lab has an awesome view of both outside and inside as it has two sets of massive windows… both bomb proof, or so they say.

"Let's do some with FIRE!" Rose said with a fist pump.

"If I didn't know you I would honestly mistake you for a fire elemental." Heather spoke not looking up from her monitor.

"Hell yes, let's do a massive bonfire… when it gets dark, but till then we have to finish up the drivetrain on our karts." I spoke as I placed a 600cc engine on the table.

"Sure, I'm kind of surprised that the program actually finds and supports us doing this stuff." Rose said, joining me with a custom transmission.

"They don't, we have actual work… but you two are to busy messing around to work on it." Heather spoke typing like mad on her laptop.

"No we finished one of the items on that super shortlist." Rose argued.

"Yeah the thermal cream for cold blooded species." I agreed.

"Yes well other than that what have you done?" She spoke glancing up from her computer.

"Well I started on the purifiers but there doesn't seem to be a real demand for then as there only like twelve slimes in the program."

"I never said there was a lot to be accomplished, the list Jones made was so small and every time I ask her she just replies, 'just add what you feel liminals would need.' She is so lazy." Heather huffed as she finished typing closing her laptop and grabbing a blowtorch. "And until then I guess I'll help you with your pointless project."

"Hey speaking of slimes, did you get that slime analyzed?" Rose asked.

"Yeah I did, it seems to match Seras's sample… so definitely female, and the slimes base element seems to be, Fluorine."

"Fluorine is very reactive, but it makes sense considering you said this slime changed colour multiple times." Rose pondered.

"Which slime are you talking about? Suu?" Heather asked clearly focused on something else.

"No after that big incident when Zack climbed the aviation platform, he fell and was caught by a mysterious slime that changed colours multiple times and vanished… boss here analyzed the slime and low and behold."

"Each slime has a distinct base element… But I don't think I know any slimes that have Fluorine as a base… Fluorine normally is gas, and is only liquid when very cold… did she seem cold to the touch." Heather asked looking at me from her 7ft height.

"A little, but aren't all slimes?" I responded.

"No I mean like around -250 degrees."

"Oh then definitely not."

"Odd, definitely odd." Heather pondered.

"Speaking of slimes I heard that this one got a kiss out of you, and that it made Seras almost boil." Rose said with a wicked smile.

"Yeah she wasn't happy." I responded without skipping a beat.

"You know it would be a quite the honour, very few liminals ever get the chance and this one comes up and gets away with out." Rose continued egging it on.

Note: the three can talk like this because day one I learned that the the sisters aren't into being a relationship… so it just means we're very close friends and can have fun with each other. Will not date the oni's.

"Did you ever find this slime?" Heather questioned.

"No, after that she vanished I haven't seen her since. but since then I have felt presences in my room but have found nothing. And every once In a while I'll find slime bright tennis ball green."

"I think you have a romantic stalker." Rose said puckering her lips and making smooching sounds.

Putting down my wrench I looked up to the two who were on either side of me.

"What?" Heather asked.

"Just realizing how damn tall you guys are."

"Are you getting flustered at our height, our beauty?" Rose asked with another sly smile.

"I, um, no." I sputtered.

"Haha, you could so be my little brother." She responded by leaning down and hugging me from behind.

"What were did this come from?" I asked.

"It's been on my mind for a while, anyway what do you think sis? You think he could be a little brother?" Rose asked.

"Little while being in the past 2 days." I asked.

"Yeah I could kind of see it, annoying at times, but endearing the other times." Heather responded completely ignoring what I just said.

"Well from now on your my little brother, then we could hang out all the time and do awesome stuff, while leaving out all the sappy romance stuff." Rose said hugging me tighter.

Heather placed her hand on my shoulder and said "yes that would be nice, to have a little brother."

"Well its official." I said as they both went back to standing.

"Not yet." The two of them said in unison as they both kissed me on the cheek.

"Now it's official." Rose said with a smile.

"Was that necessary?" I asked with two lipstick marks on my cheeks.

"Oh yes it's an oni thing." Heather spoke as she looks down at me. "No it wasn't. " She finished in a whisper directed at her sister.

"I'm not even going to... well I guess I can call you big sis, now."

"I guess so." Rose said riffling my hair. "Just so you know, until you die I'm going to view you as my actual little brother."

"I wonder how my actual sisters are going to take this, my mother as well." I wondered.

"Are we not 'actual' enough for you?" Heather asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I meant blood related, you jealous oni." I responded.

"Hey, so you said sisters, as in more than one?" Rose asked.

"Yes, Tanya who is 18, and Natalie who is 12." I responded.

"What about your dad?" She asked.

"I thought I explained this in act 1-5, but he left when I was young." I finished with both of them looking at me in confusion.

"The reader knows what I'm talking about." More confused looks. "Okay, nevermind." The two just shrugged.

"I would love to meet them one day." Heather said quietly.

"By the way, who out of all the MON members do you like most?" Rose asked out of the blue.

"Rose not the time." Heather spoke kind of destroying the mood

"I'm gonna pop up to the MON team to see what there doing? Maybe I can get a few hands for the bon-explosion were going to make." I spoke putting my safety gear away.

"Don't you mean bonfire?" Heather asked.

"Nope."

"I think he's just trying to put some space between us, we kinda pulled that out of the blue." Heather voiced once again.

"Or, he is doing what he's saying, but we did bring it up kind of out of nowhere." Rose said with a small fanged grin.

"Wow, that was out of the blue." I spoke as I left the lab and walked to the elevators.

Kind of glad it happened thought, makes my list shorter and I got essentially two best friends for life… I think?"

Taking the elevator to the 30th floor, which for the most part is dedicated to the MON teams offices and living quarters. I walked into the office space and was greeted to complete unadulterated chaos.

"Hey hun, how's everything going?" Ms.Jones greeted me as she bustled to a nearby desk with a stack of paperwork in her arms, and Ms.Smith typing like a mad man at her computer.

On the opposite side of the room Manako, Tio, Zombina, Balboa, Corva, Vesp, and Vera were filing tons of paperwork at a rate only a liminal could accomplish.

"Hey sweetie, your up early." Vesp said walking over with 4 large stacks of paper balanced perfectly on her 4 arms.

"Doug happened, and I could ask the same for you guys what's going?" I asked and answered at the same time.

"Deadlines." Zombina said with pure horror in her voice.

"I see, anyway I came up here to tell you the oni's and I will be doing a massive bonfire this evening, you guys can come but the size we're thinking if I think everyone will be there, just wanted to personally invite you guys."

"Yes, that's sounds heavenly." Smith said with a sigh.

"Yeah only cause you won't have to work."Jones retorted.

"Exactly."

"Well I have to go back, but later I will need to Tios help, maybe yours to widowna." I said before walking out and closing the door not leaving any room for questions.

Walking back into the lab I caught Rose and Heather gossiping like two school girls. Putting on my safety gear I walked over to find the engine block complete and all it needed was the belts. Which we did not have on hand.

"Alright, the MON team is hella busy, but I think they should be able come." I spoke inspecting there handy work.

"That's good." Heather said looking over.

"You guys were fast, I was only gone for like 20 minutes." I exclaimed moving the cylinders with my hand.

"We are quite amazing aren't we." Rose said throwing her arms up.

"Humble as well." Heather mumbled.

"Anyway we have to go find some wooden pallets, and I want a grand piano." I said as I sat down next to them.

"Why do you need a grand piano, and what will you be using as fuel." Heather asked making a mental note of things.

"I will be using napalm as the fuel, and I want the piano because….. I feel like it?" I responded hesitantly.

"I think I can find a grand piano, well at least one that doesn't work… but they don't just have napalm sitting around.

"Eh I'll just make some, it just requires boiling gasoline." I said like it was no big deal.

"Yeah your not doing that." Rose said super serious.

"I agree, your not going to do that." Heather said agreeing with her sister.

"Well what about just regular gasoline?" I asked hesitantly.

"Better." They both said at the same time.

"Alright we'll go set up… you guys handle the piano, and finding a few palates… I'll get tio and maybe widowna and we will stack it all and put the piano on top. Then we'll douse it all in gasoline." I spoke out the plan.

"Sure we can do that, when will we burn it?" Heather quired.

"As soon as it gets dark… oh it will be on the done on the gravel, so the burns won't be permanent."

"Sounds good." Rose said standing up, followed by her sister.

"We should be done at around noon." She continued as the two of them walked out.

"We'll meet up for lunch." Heather ended with as they walked out.

"I should probably get started too, I have a lot of work and not a lot of time." I said to myself as I pulled out my phone and texted the MON team if they could help.

Vesp: SURE!

Widowna: of course.

Vera: if you require my assistance, I am happy to help.

Tio: ANYTHING for you.

 **o0o**

"How's everything going?" Rose asked as she looked up at the large wooden stack, a hand sticking up blocking the light of the sunset.

"Pretty good, I think this should light nicely, and we have so much spare wood that we could keep this burning all night." I responded as I tied a final pallet to widowna's silk lift.

"I hope the others are able to make it." Vera spoke as she and Vesp landed on the ground, clearly exhausted from all the lifting that they were doing, then they promptly collapsed on to the floor.

"I thought liminals were the strong ones, but I seem to be the one still standing." I mocked them as they lay panting.

"Shut up." I heard widowna say behind me as she pushed right into Vesp's open arms.

"Damn it." Was what I was able to get out, as I was muffled against Vesp's chest.

"Haha, he's mine." Vesp exclaimed in a very tired voice.

"I want him," Vera spoke up as she lazily moved a large scaly wing on to my back, hooking it around me and gently pulling.

"Looks like your luck has in out." Rose said as she walked over and sat down on the grass looking at the brightly coloured horizon.

"You guys finished the tower, good job, those pallets were quite— hahahahahah" Heather cut herself off mid sentence as she caught sight of the mess that was a collapsed Vesp and Vera with me in the middle. Widowna, and Rose were sitting close by looking the sunset.

"Don't, say, a thing." I said slowly.

"I'll go get the rest of the team, and I'll bring some food and drinks." Heather said swiveling on her heel and walking back to the building.

"I'll come to.", "I'll help as well." Both Widowna and Rose said as they stood up.

"I can help too." I said all muffled, as Vesp gave a content sigh.

"Oh no, you're currently occupied." Widowna said with what sounded like a smirk. Followed by small suppressed laughter from both Rose and Heather.

"I hate you guys." I managed to get out before Vesp wrapped all 4 of her arms around me tighter removing any ability for me to speak clearly.

 **o0o**

Our simple fire turned onto a full blown party as when others started showing up they were bring food, somebody set up some CDJ's that looked suspiciously like mine, and a few contractors set up a temporary pool for all the aquatic liminals.

The sun had officially set and the massive stack of wood and piano has just been set ablaze, I estimate 1-2 hours before we need to refuel it with more wood.

Everybody was having a good time, I think I even saw the Mr.Boardman having a drink with his secretaries. I'm starting to have the sneaking suspicion they are either married or are dating. But it could just be me.

Grabbing a root beer, I walked over to the pool and I found Doug and a very familiar orange haired mermaid sitting by the poolside sharing drinks and having some laughs.

"ZACK! Killer party." Doug said raising his beer towards me.

"Oh do come join us." The mermaid said with a closed eye smile.

Taking off my shoes and socks I sat down on the surprisingly dry pool deck, dipping my feet in the water then Doug started his introductions.

"Mariam, this is Zack I think you to met a while ago." Doug said and Mariam started laughing.

"Yes, yes we met, and I'm sorry for what happened... guess I got a little excited." She said bringing her drink up to her lips and taking a sip.

I didn't even say anything in response, I just sighed, looked off into the distance and took a lo~ong sip from my bottle. This caused both of them to break down in laughter.

"It's in the past, how are things going between you two?" I asked looking at the two of them.

"Things are going well, I hope we stick together." She said looking at him, expectantly.

"Uh yes, I hope so too." He responded hesitantly, like this wasn't the answer he was expecting from her.

"Well I don't want to impose so I'm going to leave." I said standing up.

"No we don't mind, do we?" Mariam said asking Doug in the process.

"Not at all." He responded immediately as if on autopilot.

"No I think I should get going."

"No dude, it's fine stay."

"FOUND HIM! He's at the pool" I heard the voice of Zombina yell above the music, fire, and other auditory sounds.

Within seconds of hearing that I instinctively braced for impact and as soon as I did I felt something large and heavy impact me and send me into the pool. Luckily all my items are waterproof and my clothing are synthetic, meaning they dry really quickly. So the only thing that was affected was I ended up soaking wet.

 ** _SPLASH_**

"Haha, thought you could get away." Zombina said with all smiles as she stood up in the relatively shallow section.

"Never thought that, just wanted to get some space." I said standing up feeling an unusually heavy weight on me, looking down I saw Balboa clinging to me.

"You cold?" I asked as she started to tighten her grip on me.

"Ummm yes, a little bit." She shakly said.

"Well let's get you out of this lukewarm pool, and brought back to normal temperatures." I said slowly moving to the pool edge, her long tail slowly being pulled around me.

Moving my self and my cold reptilian parasite to the area of the deck that was made up of heated planks. Yes actual heated wooden planks, I know the contractors are incredible, they built a full pool, deck, and heated are in only 45 minutes… this guy should really be writing the story about them, there the true hero's.

Anyway back to me, the heated floor, and a very cold and drenched lamia.

"Why would you jump into the pool if you knew it would be cold?" I asked as I sat down after making sure her tail was nicely spread out along the boards.

"Well I kind of just got caught in the mass of everyone who was rushing to the pool."

She answered as she reached to hold me but trembled as she felt the cold, wet synthetic fabric. Taking the hint I took off my shirt and hung it on the railing, she took advantage as of this and instantly glued herself to me, making sure to cover as much as possible with own body.

"Hmmm, why are you so~oo warm?" She said with a content sigh.

"I'm from Canada, it gets cold really there and I guess I've just adapted to always be warm… but it's hell in any kind of heat, I can never cool off."

"It makes you so cuddly, that and your muscular body." She said with her face planted into my back. "Gawd if it weren't for the strict rules of my job, I would have made you mine the minute be got you back." Her tail slowly starting to wrap around my legs in the process.

"Hey kid, hurry up and get back into pool."

I heard Zombina call out as she swam up to the deck side.

"No, he's busy helping me." She argued back.

"Well tough, give him to us, or I grab a bucket and pour water on you." She threatened with a smile that promised nothing but cold, wet pain.

"I give in." She said with a sigh, as she unwrapped her tail from around me, letting me stand up.

Quickly I grabbed a towel and covered her torso as she lay on the wood deck soaking in the heat.

Walking over to the deck Zombina was quick to grab my hand and pull me into the water.

I ended up swimming for a while with some of the MON team, and after a while Doug and Mariam joined us in the water.

And Doug got to experience first hand what it's like to be grabbed by a love struck mermaid and rocketed to the bottom of a very deep pool. Luckily there were enough air vents at the bottom that he didn't drown, but he wasnt very happy when he resurfaced.

Getting out I grabbed my now dry shirt, and sat on the deck with Balboa, we talked while I waited for my pants to dry off.

With a rumble of my stomach, Myself and few other MON members left to go get food.

Once we had all got some food from the buffet line the cooks had set up outside we went and sat by the fire on a some long bench's.

after sitting and eating by the fire for a few minutes, both Smith and Jones came over and joined us I each with a comical amount of food, and pints of... coffee?

"Thank you so much arranging this… a break was just what we needed." smith said taking a swig if her coffee pint.

"No problem." I responded with a smile, taking a bite of my food afterwards.

"Say you've been here for about a week, and have pretty much have gotten into the swing of things… have you considered becoming a host?" Smith asked taking a bite of her food.

"It's come up…" I responded uncertain.

"But would you be open to being one?"

"I guess… maybe? But I already have a job here."

"But if we needed you to take care of a liminal would you want to?"

"If they were in need, then sure." I finally answered taking a gulp of my drink.

"That's great… say do you have a fear of snakes?" Jones said joining in on our conversation.

"I've been around with balboa for a week, with no real issues."

"Okay let me rephrase… do you like snakes, and would you be willing to live with one?" Smith spoke asking again.

"Sure, I have no problems living with a lamia if that what your asking."

"Oh if that's the case then I think we have a perfect homestay for you." Smith said with an evil smirk.

"Please don't tell me your thinking of her… she'll kill him you know." Balboa said putting her plate down, turning serious.

"No I think she'll be perfect for him." Smith said.

"Only if your planning on killing him." Widowna voiced out.

"We'll put all the safety precautions in place." Smith reassured, waving there concerns off.

"They won't matter." Balboa voiced again.

"Well we already have her available for a host."

"Yeah, under maximum security… and you just want hand her the kid on a silver platter… Smith she is dangerous, please do not let him host her." Balboa pleaded.

"I'll think about it, but if we can get her to trust him… then they'll be gold." Smith said completely ignoring the lamia's pleas.

"I know I have no real say over this… but I ask you to… wait Zack, say no, say you don't want to host her."

"I don't even know what 'she' is." I replied.

"She is a man eating nightmare…" Balboa deadpanned.

"Sure, I'll go for it… how bad could she be?" I replied with a shrug.

"Noooo." Balboa said slumping on my back. "You guys, come on… help me out here."

"Only you, Tio and Widowna went on the mission… you'll have to ask them." Vesp said with a frown.

"I'm ok with it, but ONLY if we do things right and keep him safe." Widowna said with a thinking hand on her chin.

"She might be a little dangerous but I think she will like you sweetie." Tio cheerfully said.

"You guys… ugh fine, but we keep surveillance on her at all times, we check regularly, and we do this right." Balboa admitted in defeat.

"Ok that settles it… I'll get it all ready and she will be one less thing I have to do paperwork on." Smith said cheerfully with a clap.

"Zack… please be careful around that monster, she isn't like us…she will hurt you… and if your not careful she will take the opportunity to kill you." Balboa warned as Smith leaned in and told me to probably go get some rest as they were planning on doing this early in the morning.

"I can't believe I'm being sent to bed... hasn't happened in a long time." I spoke to Vesp as we walked to back to the HQ.

"I know, but we all want you to be fully rested when you meet her... From what I've heard, she is dangerous and we all want you to have any advantage when you meet her, my hope is that it won't work out and you'll be back here before I even know it." Vesp spoke as we made it to the entrance of the building, before taking flight back to the party.

I have so many questions….

What species is she?

Who is she?

Why are they all being so vague?

Is she as bad as they say, or are they just jealous?

And what the fuck did I just get myself into?

 **A/N:**

 **Ok this is the end of Act 1, harem starts next chapter...**

 **I'm only continuing this because of** **Jessipiquette, and some guest user ATP,** _seriously dude get a proper account_ **... anyway these guys are why I'm continuing this, they show there support every posted chapter and it's a factor on why I haven't ended everything... so thank you, but if someone were to help write that would be awesome.**

 **I posted this because it was already written and was just in my notes waiting for editing. Future chapters/updates** **will be far fewer maybe once a month, after my hiatus for the rest of the summer months... I'm just going to continue posting new chapters, I'm not going back anymore and fixing up past ones... I'm done with that.**

 **Most of my attention will be on my other story "ARCTiCa Archives: Girlfriends of Metal, a Family of Monsters." I highly urge you to go read it as well... its even better than this story.**

 **Ok, so in summary I'm taking a break, I will continue this but on my own time, I will not revisit my old chapters... and I encourage all who like this story to check out my other story... its the same story as this one, just with a little different story, the same character but older, and better monster girls... just give it a look.**

 **Till next time...**


	8. Act 2-1: A death of a Character

**Monster...**

 **Monster...**

 **MONSTER...**

 **MONSTER...**

ARGH! It was a bit past midnight, and the repeated warnings of Balboa's repeated warnings kept echoing through my head to the point where I had woken up.

After smith dropped the bomb on me she told me to go and get some rest for the big day tomorrow… then promptly all the MON members, including Rose and Heather said goodbye to me like it was the last time they would see me.

She can't be that bad… can she?

Ugh, I gotta get some more sleep…

 **zZz**

 **Beep**

 **Beep**

 **Beep**

 **Click...**

An alarm woke me up exactly at sunrise, a quick glance at my phone confirmed that it was indeed my phone that woke me up... odd because I didn't even remember setting one, regardless after I assumed it was to take me to see my new home stay I took a shower and started packing my things up, about half way through packing I got a knock on my door, opening it I saw that Smith was there to greet me with that stupid smirk on her face.

"Oh I see you already started packing, good." She said walking in to my room.

"How did you set the alarm on my phone?" I asked as I had my phone on me the whole time.

"Are you ready to meet your new homestay?" She spoke completely ignoring me, of course.

"Sure, hey what was with everyone's negativity towards the liminal that I never got the name or species of last night?"

"You'll like her, she is a lamia type after all."

"That doesn't mean she will like me, and what subspecies? Some even have venom."

"It doesn't matter, she'll like you…. hopefully." She said muttering the last part.

"What was that?" I asked barely hearing the last part.

"Just try to stay in her good books… Doug's outside waiting for your packing to be done, he'll bring your stuff to the van, when your done meet us by the cafeteria." She said before promptly leaving and closing the door.

"Why is everyone being so damn cryptic? Ah must to keep suspense for the reader, got it." I said snapping my fingers and continuing to pack.

Once done I walked out of my room with my bags, Doug and Linda were waiting for me, they took my bags and left without any words spoken, however Doug did wink at me then got promptly slapped by the centaur.

Meeting at the cafeteria, the group was right outside it, wondering if they were just waiting for me I started to walk in, but was stopped by a gentle hand from Vesp.

"We're just meeting here silly, were leaving now." She said with a laugh.

"Why would you tell me to meet here, if we're not eating?" I asked, raising some laughter from the group.

"Oh we already ate." Widowna said picking her teeth with one of her claws.

"Why though?" I asked now sad cause I wouldn't be eating.

"We were thinking is that when you and your new homestay meet up, you'll make her and yourself breakfast and hopefully that will smooth things over, best they can." Balboa explained.

"Then why did you say guys ready ate?"

"Oh we have been up for hours, we had to eat… anyway let's go, getting rid of this liminal will give me a nice bonus." Smith said with a smile taking a sip of her coffee cup that… just appeared.

"Is that the reason you decided to do this Smith?" Balboa asked slowly.

"Partly, but she has also been stuck here for quite a while so it will be good for the her, and plus Zack can still work at the requests at home." Smith diffused.

"Nice save." Widowna spoke walking away.

"This better go as planned or it's your head." Balboa spoke while slithering away followed by Vesp who had me by the hand and the rest of the team.

Upon getting outside I saw there were two large vans that the larger species got into a smaller pickup truck.

"Your homestays already at your new place." Smith said turning on the engine, Zombina, Doppel, Manako, Corva were in the truck with me. The rest were either flying or were in the other two vans.

The drive took only 20 minutes and most of it was just waiting at read lights, or sitting in traffic, upon arriving to the really large house I asked if there were more host families living in it… Smith just laughed at me which was followed by her co-workers even Zombina shaking here heads.

Smith told me that this was a government funded neighbour hood designed with liminals in mind, and that each host receives housing that would best accommodate the liminal homestay.

"Well that certainly explains why some houses look like giant nests, or freaking castles." I spoke examining the housing.

"The tall nest like houses are for liminals that can fly, and that one castle is for the only dragon in this part of Tokyo, it makes her feel at home." She answered looking back at me through her dark shades, that she is still wearing.

"Yo, I want a castle." I said examining the large stone structure.

"Well tough, it's for the dragon and plus only she can live in it, her host can only really be in the interior rooms as they are shielded from the heat."

"Sounds rough for him." I woefully said.

"On the contrary, it is true he can't handle the heat but he and his dragon are in quite the relationship, and I believe they will be expecting kids soon." Smith said with a sigh of pride.

"I thought that was illegal."

"It was but in the last half a year it's been alright, but only if the host and homestay get married, otherwise it's very illegal and death could very well be a punishment." Smith explained all serious.

"Makes sense, keeps assholes who want to get with as many girls at bay."

"Yes, We had a bunch of those at the beginning of the program but they were all killed, now we have a program that is pretty much solid."

"And I'm here to iron out any small kinks that may come up."

"Exactly, but now you'll be a host as well." She agreed with a less smirky sincere smile.

"That is if all goes well." Zombina said with a huff, playing with the safety of her uzi.

 **BANG - BANG**

"Hey what's going on in there? Let's go." I heard an undistinguishable voice come through the radio in the car.

Smith just nodded and all the operative in the car got out, I followed suite she then walked over to the van and knocked on the side of it, and immediately the doors opened and everyone piled out.

"We moved your new pet snake here early this morning… didn't want it being to much of a hassle when you showed up." Zombies explained as Widowna grabbed my two bags with one hand

"Hey, I can move my own baggage." I said walking over to the giant spider.

"No, it's the least I can do." She spoke in an unusually soft tone.

"Your gun is loaded with tranquilizer darts, just remember that if you shoot her she might not happy when she wakes up, so leave it as a LAST resort… go explore and make yourself comfortable, she should wake up in about half an hour. Some of the MON team will stay here to make sure things go smoothly, but remember they have to leave eventually so make prepare to be alone with her." Smith broke it all down as we walked up to the large wooden front door.

"Shall we?" Smith asked as she tossed a pair of keys to me.

Catching them, I slide the master key into the tumbler and opened the surprisingly heavy door.

"If it seems heavier than expected it's because it's reinforced, every inch of this place is covered in security measures... Such as the reinforced doors, and a emergency weapons stashed here and there." Vesp explained as we walked inside.

"I'll show you which rooms is yours and which room to avoid." Widowna said walking down a cavernous hallway.

"Go, get familiar with this place… it'll be your home from now on… we have other business to attend to." Balboa spoke pushing me in the direction of Widowna.

"Damn I hope this all goes well." Vesp said with concern in her voice.

"It'll go fine." Tio said putting a hand on the hornets shoulder.

"Alright this is your room, you can change it to one of the many other bedrooms here but we figured you would like one as it has a window and is right over the garage, that's been changed to be more of a work area for you." Widowna said placing my bags on the bed.

"Thank you, I do like it." I said looking around the room, with Widowna smiling in response.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked looking over.

"Anything."

"Is this lamia I'm hosting as bad as all of you have been describing?" I asked growing nervous as this was actually happening.

"Well, she's had a rough past, her previous host did things to her… we saved her from that guy and he's currently serving life in prison, but now she doesn't trust humans, and as a has lost most of her morality… so when we were talking about her being a killer, she easily could… I honestly don't know how she will react to you, I just hope you two get along... she's honestly all over the place." She said sorrowfully.

"Wow, your not sugar coating it at all, i'm really gonna die." I said suppressing a laugh.

"No your not, she'll like you… and even if she doesn't we have measures put in place to keep you safe." She said turning all seriously and supporting.

"I'm kidding and where was that room I was advised to stay away from?" I said with a hand clap as Widowna and I walked back into the large hallway.

"Oh, it's this one." She said pointing to room right across from mine.

"Why would you put us so close together?" I asked slowly.

"Smith has her reasons, but your door is reinforced with locks on both inside and out." Widowna confidently spoke as she put a hand on my shoulder then gestured for me to go down the stairs that were only a few feet away.

"I think it's time you met your new homestay." She spoke.

"Why has there been so much mystery, and suspense?" I asked going down the stairs which unnoticed were slightly curved and had grippy tape on each step.

"Well we have to keep suspense for the reader, if this were like your average fic the homestay would have been introduced in the first 3k words because the writer has no story plan and just wants to write a harem." She answered carefully going down the stairs.

"But we already have a decent setup can't we just… get on with it?"

"Sorry no can do, this may only be the beginning of act 2 and there are around 18 acts already planned, but rushing this is not an option it happens when it happens, we're in this for the long run."

"Ah, that makes sense." I responded as I got to the bottom of the stairs.

"What were you guys talking about?" Vesp asked as we walked into the living room.

"Just some background information for the reader." I answered.

"About all this suspense?"

"Yup."

"Well, how about we end the suspense, that started at the end of act 1?" Vesp asked gesturing for me to come and sit down.

"Finally, but why couldn't I/the reader have known her name? And where's Seras?" I asked taking a seat, still looking at Vesp.

"Well Seras is busy and the reason for not telling you her name was either to be mysterious or that the writer didn't have one set yet." Vesp explained.

"What a lazy dick." I exclaimed.

"I know right, but we should just be patient… apparently life's been pretty rough on him, so let's just be grateful he hasn't pulled the plug on this story… but enough 4th wall breaking and let's get on with the reveal." Vesp said pointing at the large couch.

"What the?!... how did she get there?" I asked looking at the couch to find a sleeping lamia lying there.

"We brought her in while you two were yacking it up, and just so you know she is a lot heavier than she looks." Zombina answered me while walking up behind the couch seemingly out of breath… can zombies even lose their breath?

"This is Mina, Mina Diamond… and before you ask she is not a diamond back rattle snake, she is a apophis, a type of royal subspecies of Lamia and is naturally very similar to a king cobra… and before you ask, yes she has venom, but with the sedative we've given her the venom will only be strong enough to knock someone unconscious instead of killing them, it'll take a week before her venom goes back to full strength, so if your going to piss her off and make her bite you, do it while it's weak." Smith explained as she walked in from the kitchen, with another cup of coffee.

I was left to stare at the Apophis that was unconscious on the couch, her skin was a light purple and she had two pointy ears protruding from her head, like most Lamia… Also just like a real cobras she had a scaley hood that was currently folded flat along length of her neck, barely visible along through her dark purple hair, she also has a few odd bright pink marks scattered along her body, her tail was around 16 ft long and was a darker shade of purple from her skin, with a faint hexagonal pattern created by her scales, with bountiful breasts, hips and a pretty face she was all in all very beautiful.

"Oh, and she doesn't know her venom is weak… you might want to play that card close to your chest." Zombina followed up.

"Can't we just keep giving her the sedative? To keep her venom less… lethal." I asked as having a one bite game over did not seem appealing.

"No after this week, her body will become immune to it and it will no longer be effective."

"That sounds exactly like the kind of random logic you would find in a fictional universe." I said crossing my arms and shaking my head.

"I thought we said no more of that for the rest of this act." Widowna said walking over and lightly slapping the back of my head.

"ALRIGHT, let's wake her up." Zombina said with a shark like grin as she began reaching over to grab the apophis by her head.

"Not yet, we should let her wake up on her own and in the meantime let sweetie calm his nerves." Tio spoke up with Doppel and manako on her huge shoulders.

"Ok fine, Tio you stay here with the kid, help calms his nerves… the rest of us will wait in the van." Zombina spoke as she gestured towards the door.

"See ya kid, good luck." Zombina followed up with an uzi salute as she walked out the front door, followed by all her teammates.

"Sweetie?... She'll be waking up soon, is there anything I can do to help you relax?" Tio asked sitting on the second couch with a weighty thump.

"No, I don't think so…" I answered trailing off at the end, my nervousness clearly getting to my head.

"How about you lay your head here?" Tio asked as she patted her thighs with her hands.

"No thanks, how is that supposed to help anyway?" I asked turning to face her.

"Ogre's seem to have a natural aura that helps other beings to relax… I'm only trying to help sweetie." She explained, tapping her thighs once again.

Sighing in defeat I obliged and sat down, resting my head on her lap in the process.

"Feel better?" She asked after a minute.

"Much better, thank you." I thanked as I leaned back up.

"WHERE IS SHE? WHERE'S THAT BITCH?... Where the hell am?" The apophis yelled suddenly as she sat up with a jolt.

"Mina, relax… Your in your new home where you'll be living with your new homestay." Tio calmly spoke to the confused and enraged apophis.

"Oh riiight... you know you could have just asked for me to come, you didn't have to stick that needle in my neck." She retorted with a wicked smile.

"We did… you attacked Smith, remember?"

"And if it wasn't for that inferior lamia, Balboa I would have got her… Sooo who's my new toy?"

"Your host you mean? He's right here…" Tio spoke gesturing to me in the process.

"That is a kid… you assigned a kid to host… HAHA, oh this is going to be FUN!" Mina spoke now fully sitting up, her full attention now on me.

"Yes, Zack might be a little young but he is fully qualified to host, even a liminal with a past such as you." Tio spoke with venom in her voice.

"Oh, so my toy has a name… Zzzzack, it's cute I'll let you keep it." Mina said trying out my name stretching the 'Z' on purpose.

"Good to meet you too, Mina… I hope we get along." I spoke up.

"Likewise…" She said as if on autopilot, her long tongue drooling out of my mouth as she said it.

"Tio, it's fine, I got this... you can go now." I said looking over at her, putting a reassuring hand in her leg as I did so.

"Ok sweetie, if you need any help… Contact me, or anyone on the team… Ok?" She spoke as she stood up and walked to the door.

"I'll be sure to do that, I'll see you soon." I spoke as she departed and soon after I saw the vehicles depart from the driveway.

 **BOOF**

"Ok 'Sweetie', I'm going to tell you how this is going to go… Stay out of my way, mind your own business and you'll survive, get in my way and I'll crush your tiny 8 year old body into a pulp and then happily eat your sad pathetic remains, got it?" She spoke as she me pinned to the wall, her arms on either side of my head firmly planted against the wall and the tip of her tail tightly wrapped around my ankles, restricting any and all movement.

"The only reason i'm letting you live is because I can't afford another incident, I may have been able to talk my way out of the issue with my last host, but I doubt with your tight relationship with the MON team that i'll be able to get away with anything… But if anything happens, or you try anything I swear I'll do it… Am I clear?" She asked as she stared directly at me with malice in her yellow slitted eyes.

"Crystal…" I replied in an attempt to not let my fear show.

"Good…" She slowly agreed as she removed her arms and tail then promptly slithered off, presumably to explore the rest house.

'Damn, she can be intimidating…' I thought to myself as I slumped my back against the wall and slid to the floor.

But there was still something odd that kept echoing through my mind that I just couldn't shake as I sat there pressed up against the wall, something in her eye that looked like uncertainty, like she wasn't sure herself what she was doing… She made her point clear, and on the surface I'm sure she meant every word of it, but underneath it seemed that it was all just front, and although she could physically pull it off it seemed like she couldn't do it if it came to it… it was minor, but something was definitely up.

'Maybe, I should give her a chance… Widowna did say she's had a rough past.' I thought while standing up and I walking back to the living room, seeing no sign of the Lamia that has just threatened me of my life I walked off to explore the kitchen area, and to make some breakfast for myself and maybe a little extra for my new serpentine room mate… Per the teams suggestion.

Through the doorway I managed to spot a portion of her tail as she repeatedly slithered past, as if lost and unsure of her surroundings.

"Bathrooms are down the hall, and your bedroom is at the top of the stairs on the right." I spoke up as I opened the fridge door and began searching and rummaging through all the ingredients.

"S-Shut up, I don't need help from a human…" I heard her stutter in an angry/flustered kind of way.

After that I heard the faint click sound of a door closing, like a child who was trying to sneak around the house without making any noise.

'She's definitely an odd one.' I thought to myself, not daring to say it out loud and possibly put things in a worse spot between the two of us.

Several minutes pass when finally I hear the door open and Mina slowly entering in to the kitchen tongue first.

"What's that smell?" She asked with what sounded like she was just outside the doorway.

"Breakfast, does it smell good?" I asked without turning.

"No, it smells terrible I… I came down here to get rid of whatever is stinking up the house."

"Alright you do that." I responded with a suppressed laugh as I faced away, tending to the stove… Now anyone who's ever Cooked knows you don't need to stare at your food in order for it to cook, I was turned facing away in hopes that it would make my home stay a little more comfortable.

In response she slowly moved farther into the kitchen towards the table. Just as I felt to grab the plate sitting on it I spoke up, "that's my plate."

"So?... I want it…"

"You can have it if you like, but its a little small, I'm making a larger plate for you right now."

"You calling me a glutton?" She asked slowly.

"No, I remember reading that Lamia's need more energy and protein because of their size, why do you think I made omelettes… You like eggs, right?"

"You're not wrong… wait did you just call me fat?" I heard her ask slowly as she put the plate back down onto the table with a chink.

"I think we both know I didn't, soooo why'd you decide to join the program?" I asked breaking the ice.

"None of your damn business." She coldly responded causing the ice to freeze back over.

"Ok…Then…Umm…" I stuttered trying to think of another topic to talk about.

"But if that was your pathetic attempt at trying conversation, then I can humour you… I left and joined the program because of family troubles, what about you? Your a little young for host." She answered as I heard her take a seat on one of the kitchen chairs,

"I was transferred here, from out of the country… Brought here to help iron out the final bumps in the program."

"So your a diplomat a young one at that, from where?" She asked with what sounded like genuinely curiosity.

"Canada, where are you from?" I responded and asked simultaneously.

"Egypt…" She replied as if she had her mind on other things.

"Egypt, can't say I've ever been there… but I've heard it's really nice there." I spoke as I moved away from the stove to another countertop to continue her breakfast.

"They put a youth diplomat in charge of me, what were they thinking?.. Hehe, It doesn't matter I'm holding all the cards now, I practically have the button to start a war at my disposal." I heard ranting to herself in a low suppressed voice, completely ignoring what I just said.

"You can stop with the maniacal plotting, your not good at it… and here's your food by the way." I spoke as I slid the large plate smoothly onto the tabletop, while reaching over to grab my breakfast in the process.

"I hope you like it, since I had no clue of what you like I just kind of made… everything." I explained to her as she glanced at the food then back at me, all the while glaring daggers at myself.

"Is it poison?"

"What the fuck?.. it's a bacon omelet, why would I try to poison you?" I asked all flabbergasted.

"Uh, because I pinned you to a wall and threatened you with your life?" She answered as she started eating the toast.

"Whatever, I'm not making a big deal about it." I spoke shrugging it off as I turned to start cleaning the pan mid mouthful.

The quiet scraping sound of scales against wood sounded throughout the kitchen, I was about to turn around but a hand on my shoulder and the ghostly words "Don't move a muscle" caused me to stand like stone.

"Didn't like the food I guess?" I joked as I stood there with a firm hand locked in my shoulder.

"The food was good… but don't expect this kind of behaviour from me any more. You made me breakfast and I feel that's worth at least a kiss, nothing more… I don't need you, so you need to stay out of my way and drop the nice guy act… Make a single move on me and I'll gut you." She spoke coldly as I felt her hot breath against the side of my face, a second later I felt a pair of velvety soft lips touch the side of my cheek applied with decent pressure then Immediately following it a loud SLAM echoed through the house.

Turning I saw that her food, utensils and herself was now gone… a second violent slam sounded a few seconds later confirmed my suspicions that she went to her room.

I was speechless…

kind one second, malicious and sadistic the next, sweet then threatening… Why does she act this way? Whatever the reason is she's sending some major mixed messages my way." I pondered to myself as I finished eating my breakfast and began cleaning up the kitchen for the next meal.

"I need to think…" I quietly chanted to myself as I left the kitchen and power walked to the garage, out of the corner of my eye I spotted a sliver of Minas face peeking out through a slightly cracked open bedroom door.

When I turned and looked up I saw nothing but a closed door, It was probably just my mind playing tricks on me…

Upon reaching the garage, I violently threw the door open and entered, closing and locking the door afterwards… I tried to convince myself that I locked the door to protect Minas eyesight in the off chance that she came in while I was welding, but clear I hadn't fooled anyone as the real reason I locked the large reinforced steel door was to keep her away.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, why am I scared of her… it's clear it's all an act, she's just putting on an act… an act… nothing dangerous…" I repeated to myself as I put on some gloves and safety glasses and threw a 3 inch diameter steel bar into the lathe.

Turning on the large industrial machine I began rigorously cutting away metal from the bar, just to blow off some steam.

After a few minutes of doing that and not achieving what I originally set out I turned it off and walked over to the far wall to get some other tools.

Now with a nail gun, and sledge hammer I started shooting and destroying random pieces of wood that were lying here and there in the workshop.

30 minutes later and I had finished my smashing session, successfully blowing off some steam and now feeling more relaxed than I did originally, the floor was heavily littered with wood chippings and bent nails, and I was drenched in sweat, as well as physically exhausted.

Taking a glance at the floor then at the shop-vac I contemplated on whether I should clean it up, instead I simply just flipped it off knowing full well that I'd clean it up eventually, unlocking the door I walked out of the garage, and headed to the downstairs bathroom to take a shower.

Upon entering the large bathroom I was met by a room that looked like a really fancy shower room with a bonus large onsen like bathtub off to the side. A note taped to the edge of the tube told me this onsen tub is to be always kept full, because it has a filtration system installed and if someone were to want to use it all they had to do was push a button to start the heating process.

"Dandy." Chuckled to myself as I started undressing, but a jiggle of the door handle made me halt what I was doing, walking up to the door shirtless I opened it just a crack, but saw nothing.

Closing it again I made sure to lock it… I know what you perverts want, you want a bathroom scene with Mina and I… well fuck you all, it might have happened in any other story, but this is my story baby so none there will be none of that, you know what I'm just gonna cut to 10 minutes from now… Yeah, how do you like that?

10 minutes later…

And another eventful shower complete, full of just that… SHOWERING, nothing else.

Walking down the wide and spacious hallway then up the stairs to my room, I noticed that the plate that was once holding Mina's breakfast was now sitting at the base of her door completely empty, and with the cutlery placed in a perfect X formation... Maybe it meant something, but I was going with the suspicion that's just how she placed the cutlery and that there's no ulterior motive behind it at all.

"What are you doing?" A voiced asked dripping with venom as I bent down to pick up the plate.

"Cleaning up." I responded without even looking up.

"Why are you up here?.. remember the warning I gave about making any moves on me." I heard her voice say again as I continued gathering the dishes.

"Relax, I came up here for a new change of clothes… My rooms the one right across from yours if you didn't know, I'm just cleaning up these dishes." I answered in my defence as I took the dishes and went into my room… Not getting a single other response from my roommate.

From there I left the dishes on one of my table tops, put on a fresh change of clothes and walked out with the cutlery in hand.

Taking a quick glance at her door I began wondering what she was really like, but I quickly left before my curiosity got me caught standing there like a creep, down I went descending the rather steep stairs at an unusually fast pace, dish in hand.

First I went to the kitchen where I cleaned up the last remain plate, then to the garage where I reluctantly cleaned up the mess I made earlier. Final stop was the couch, where I would sit back, relax and play some titanfall 2, I feel that some relaxation time is needed, as this is the first opportunity I've had in the week that I've been here… I'm not bitter...

The consoles are mine by the way, they were shipped her when before I moved… Why else do you think all my controllers have my logo on them?.. picture it the best you can, I keep forgetting your going solely off text.

You know what, since transitions are hard, and I'm finally taking a break and do a few missions, I'll be back first thing tomorrow and update you on anything worthwhile… sounds good?

1 day later…

Ok, I'm back playing titanfall at the exact same time as yesterday… So here's what happened… Today Mina didn't come out of her room not once, luckily I read somewhere that lamias don't need to eat everyday so at least I don't have to worry about her starving to death… Even so I still made her breakfast, and left it at the foot of her locked door.

Later I checked and found that the plate was empty, I tried talking to her through the door, but I got no response… my best guess is that she sleeps, a lot… I read that Lamia can sleep for like days on end… but that's just my best guess.

I talked a bit with the mon team and assured them that everything was going well...

I guess we can see what tomorrow brings, here's hoping…

A second day later…

OK, the good news is that I managed to get her to come out today… Since I felt yesterday's breakfast went well I started the day off with doing the exact same thing, when I was bringing her breakfast to her room I found her mid descent on the stairs.

She snatched the food away from me and started yelling at the top of her lungs that she didn't need me, then she promptly turned and went back into her room, feeling confused I to turned away, but as I was leaving I could have sworn I heard a faint thank you come from the top floor.

That's all the interactions I had with her today, we seem to making progress… even if it is agonizingly slow..

Again I talked with the mon team... nothing big just reassuring them.

Maybe tomorrow will be the day I finally get her out of her shell… here's hoping…

A third day later… 

Day three, I think… it's really boring here when you know your home stay is locking themselves purposely in there room.

Today absolutely nothing happened I made her breakfast, left it at her door, gave her a knock to let it know it was there and left.

Later when I came back I saw it was untouched… confused I knocked on the door and asked why she didn't eat.

Her response was a venom filled "Because I don't fucking need you, I told you to keep your distance and stay back, but I guess you're too retarded to understand, all you humans are alike… One more move and I'll bite you, do not test me kid."

Shocked I just grabbed the dish and took it downstairs to be cleaned, what happened did she not like it? Was she sick of it? No I made sure not to cook the same thing multiple days in a row, what did I do wrong?

And this brings me to right now, sitting on the couch controller tossed to the side with a paused mission displayed on screen.

"What did I do wrong?" I asked myself as I sat there staring at the wall blankly.

"Is it me? What did I do… wrong? Or maybe I'm not the issue… That's it, I'm talking to her, even if it kills… This relationship isn't healthy." I spoke with admiration as I stood up with a snap and briskly walked up the stairs.

 **Knock-Knock**

Knocking on the door with two swift strikes I waited for Mina to answer, she didn't... and the feeling of uncertainty started to wash over me.

I knocked again.

 **Knock-Knock**

And waited…

"I'm not hungry…" Was the she response I finally got after waiting a few minutes.

"Mina, can we talk?.." I asked optimistically through the door.

A few seconds passed before she answered a cold flat, "No…"

"Ok let me rephrase it, we need to talk… so get out here." I spoke with with a stricter tone.

"Look kid. You've been awfully nice making me breakfast, and I do appreciate it… but I don't need you, leave now or I will hurt you." She spoke again, her tone being sweet at the beginning but quickly it turning into one of venom at the end.

"Mina, get out here now or I break this door down… We both know I have the tools to do so." I threatened as she stayed silent, 30 seconds later and I heard the door knob start to shake.

"I'm only doing this because I really don't want to have to get a new door." Mina spoke as she cracked the door open just wide enough for her body to squeeze through.

Mina was now standing right infront of me.

"What did you want to talk about kid?"

"What's with you, why do you hide in your room for days on end? And when you do come out it's for like 5 min intervals."

"I like to sleep, and when I'm not, I'm doing… other things…" She answered back staring at me in a dead sort of way.

"And also your moods and behaviours, they kind of jump all over the place… it feels like your not even sure who you are, I've been doing some researcher and found that interactioning with others is the best way to help."

"I know somethings wrong with me, I'm not that stupid… You should feel lucky that I'm taking pity on you, or else you would have been nothing more than a stain on the wall by now." She snarled at me.

"Mina what's wrong, how can I help?"

"Kid back off, you don't know anything about me, nor will you ever… go away." She spoke coldly as she began to turn away.

"Then explain it to me…" I reasoned causing her to stop and turn towards me.

"You wouldn't understand anything, your a human… you would never understand what I've been through." She spoke resuming her pursuit into her room.

"Fucking try me Mina, I may not know much about you, but I know you know jack about me… Tell me what I wouldn't understand, then we'll see who's right and who's wrong." I angrily argued back.

"Fine, I'll tell you… you least deserve to die knowing the truth." She spoke in a menacing tone as she rose to about 8 feet in height, her hood flaring open in the process.

"2 months ago, I fled from Egypt, my mother 'the queen of monsters' chose me to be the next in line for the throne, due to my morph being the closest matching to her out of all of my hundreds of sisters… I was promised a life of unending mates and food in exchange for expanding the apophis race… I didn't want my life to be like that so I called the program and they arranged to evacuate me without my mother even knowing, I left a note and everything else I owned… When I got to Japan they assigned a host to me, he seemed ok, and a week in when Smith felt that daily supervisor wasn't necessary he locked me in his cellar and told me he'd be down there every other day for sex, every other day he would come down and when I refused he would start beating me with a bat, if I attempted to fight him he would pull out a gun… 2 weeks pass with this happening, I'm not getting any food and only barely enough water to survive, then one day he comes down and says he's tired of my non cooperation so he shoots me… that day I learned that my tails scales are bullet resistant so I attacked him, the mon team just happened to come right at the perfect time to see me in the act and to label me 'dangerous'. Then they locked me up at there HQ for a few days until I woke up here, with you as my new host." She finished her story now sit comfortably at 6ft her hood now retracted.

"Mina, I'm sorry… I had no idea…"

"I KNOW YOUR NOT SORRY, YOU'RE INTIMIDATED… DESPITE WHAT I TOLD YOU STILL KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME OR WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH, THAT TIME WITH THAT MAN WAS HELL… I'M JUST SORRY I DIDN'T GET THE CHANCE TO KILL HIM, I'M SURE THE MON TEAM TOLD YOU THAT THEY SAVED ME, THEY DIDNT SAVE SHIT, ALL THEY DID WAS SAVE THAT FAT PERVERTED BASTARD FROM GETTING HIS THROAT RIPPED OUT, I TRIED BEING GOOD BUT LOOK WHERE IT GOT ME… I USED TO BE SANE, BUT NO MORE… that's enough, you've heard to much, now it's time for you to DIE!" Mina screamed at me as she rose up once again, her hood fully extending, her voice becoming quite and full of sedition at the end, tears running down her face as she said so.

"You had a good run kid…" She spoke in a voice filled with sorrow.

"Wait Mina, you don't have to do this, that guy might have been an asshole but no all humans are…"

"I know…" She spoke in a quiet voice as lunged forward and grabbed me by the neck.

With a tight grip she began lifting me high in the air, "It's a shame, I liked you…"

With an air pipe that was being crushed I had no way of responding to her, instead I grabbed her wrist in an attempt of getting her hand off me, but like I suspected she was to strong.

"Goodnight, Zack…" Was the final thing she said before taking her other hand and shoving her claws right into my stomach, holding it there for a second I managed to get a glance at her face through my blurring vision.

It was a cold stare, no emotion was present on her face as she looked at me.

"Mina… no…" I managed to weakly cough out.

She heard this and began smiling wickedly, then she swiped her claws out of my stomach and off to the side with one quick motion.

Blood was now spilling everywhere.

She brought her face close to mine and stared into my eyes for a few seconds, suddenly she moved in and kissed me passionately on the lips, her tongue snaking deep inside my mouth, it was oddly soothing in a choking kind of way.

It soon ended however with her slurping her tongue back into her mouth, and a bit of blood filled drool dangling from both our mouths.

"I love you… you were the only one who's been nice to me."

Then she moved, held me so I was dangling over the stairs, then she let go completely…

"Goodbye..."

 **Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump...**

My body at that point was already so extremely numb from pain, that the tumble down the stairs did nothing to current injured physical state.

At that point I was lying facing down on the floor, in a pool of my own blood.

The adrenaline rushing through my veins brought my mind in to a sharp conscious state, it's said that your brain is the most active and aware it's ever been right before your about to die, it's so to give the victim the best chance of survival… and I can tell you first hand that it's all true.

The fire shot through my veins and I managed to move my arms so that I was able to crawl towards the open door of the garage, it took a little while as I was dragging my limp lower half along for the ride but when I finally got to the garage I knew I might have a chance of survival.

Rolling limply over the lip of the door, and flopping onto the ground I sat lying there for a few seconds trying to manage the pain from overwhelming my body.

 **lub-DUB**

Sitting up I reached over to one of the drawers and pulled out a syringe full of a a medication that would temporarily turn off all the nerves in my body.

Normally it would be very dangerous but seeing as how I had maybe 3 minutes to live I didn't see much of an option.

 **lub-DUB**

With my heart beat pounding away in my ear drums, I stood up and limply grabbed my phone.

With one hand I began messaging the team and with the other I was applying pressure to my wound with a towel, that was until….

My hand slipped causing the pressure to be lost and for the blood to start gushing out again.

 **lub-DUB**

Dropping the phone on the ground I grabbed the towel with both hands and again started pushing as hard as I could to slow the bleeding.

30 seconds later I risked it and went to send the message.

 **lub-DUB**

My vision was becoming darker and darker, it was beginning to look exactly like in a video game.

Lying down on the ground to lessen the pressure around my stomach, I weakly reached out to grab my phone, no luck it was to far… of course it was...

 **lub-DUB**

Breathing was becoming harder to do, and my sight was nearly gone as well…

Picking up the device I pressed the power button and the now cracked screen lit up.

Forgetting the message I typed a simple 'HELP' and moved my finger to press the send button.

 **lub-DUB**

Darkness at that point close in on me and my hand went limp.

Dropping the phone back to the concrete floor, I simply stared at it…

To weak to do anything, even hold the towel over the gaping hole in my stomach I lay there as my eyes slowly closed.

 **lub-**

 ** _As my wish... I want you to Play: Runaway (feat. Valentina Franco) Culture code remix... by Halycon..._**

I new my time was up, theres just no wayout… pity my clock ran out at only 17 years old, yesterday was my birthday, a shame I didn't get to see my family that day… I would have liked to it if I made it 25, apparently that's the human prime time…

I guess the only thing I could do now, is to make peace with myself… I don't want to die with regrets… I heard that's the most pain one could endure... but what do people know, they've never died before.

I'm happy, even with what happened with Mina, I'm happy… I'll accept it… I mean what else am I supposed to do right now?... I don't want to die, but I can't see another way out of this... I always thought I would go out climbing a building exterior thousands of feat in the air... Ethan hunt style...

Funny, to think I was almost dead when the MON team attacked me during there test, man does that feel like an eon ago... now I see how powerful they can be, I couldn't even get out of her chokehold, and now I can feel my throat inside out...

I'm sorry everyone... I'm sorry Mon team, I shouldn't have agreed to this, for your guys sake I know how much I meant to you guys... I'm sorry family for not seeing you one last time... I guess this is also kind of the writer saying his goodbyes as well, not from this story, but from life... I'm sorry outragedfungus4, I guess this story was just on last nail in the coffin... dude, before I go just know that suicide isn't the answer, it doesn't solve anything...

I'm sorry everyone... I'm sorry... sorry...

My thoughts all merged together as one until I couldn't tell anything apart… is this what death is like?...

 **BLACK...**

 **Wow that got emotional, comment if you cried, I know I did and I was writing it...**

 _ **Anyway... Act 2 part 1 is done! And last**_ _ **chapter I was saying that updates will be every month, that's at the latest, I said that because I had hit a wall so large that I wanted to quit this story, thanks for all the support you guys… and girls… Updates will *hopefully* be out every two weeks, the one week thing was getting kind of tight… also kind of except around 10k per chapter from now on.**_

 _ **Okay, It was really hard to write this chapter, getting Mina's crazy random personality just right was an adventure all in of itself… She becomes more stable in the following chapters, when she has to deal with killing Zack and having a dead host……………………………...**_

 _ **In my notes, I had the 'incident' all marked up ready to go, but when I started writing it, it sort of took a really dark and gory path… I apologize if it was hard to read but I felt it was necessary.**_

 _ **I got the scene idea from the story 'Daily life with legendary monster girls' written by supersairaptor… I doubt he even reads my stuff… whatever,**_ _ **It was off the scene where Armen talks with ember near the beginning, except I took it way farther and killed him… HAHA………..**_

 _ **Yeah, I had a bad week so I needed to vent a little, don't worry he lives, and everything is good next chapter, but whether they get together after that is up to you… no wait, it's up to me… I mean we'll see, I'm still writing it or this point.**_

 _ **Oh and those 4th wall breaks, were me venting again… yeah I'm not sorry.**_

 _ **I doubt anyone will like/love this story after this chapter, but do it anyways it'll make me more inclined to write the next one.**_

Minas POV; Bonus scene... play Monster by Beth Crowley

"Stupid kid… Why couldn't he just have kept his distance, I liked him… he was a good cook too, but why he couldn't just leave me alone is beyond me… he said he wanted to help me, but why would he want to do that? He barely knows me…"

"Because he's a good a kid… you shouldn't have hurt him."

"He had it coming, we gave him plenty of warnings… now he's dead, if he kept his distance none of this would have happened."

"It was wrong what we did, he only wanted to help… god knows we need it."

"Apologize… apologize… apologize…" my conscience repeated in my mind.

"What's there to apologize to? That sad meat sack staining the floor? I don't think so, we should just move on… maybe if we eat the body, we can leave to…"

"SHUT UP, I need to stop listening to you… I need to… apologize…"

 **CRASH!**

"The hell was that?" I wondered as I opened the door and slithered into the hallway.

"Oh god…" I gasped to myself as I looked down the stairs to see red splotches everywhere, a large pool of drying blood on the ground.

"I didn't hurt him that badly, did I?" I asked myself as I gasped and put my hands over my mouth.

"Oh you very much did, and on top of it you enjoyed yourself... I doubt he's even salive now."

"Shut up, I-I need to find him… he's still alive, right?… of course he is… " I reaffirmed with myself as I descended the stairs, the end of my tail rubbing slightly in the door frame as I full left the room.

Spying a red streak going into the garage I cautiously followed it.

On the ground, surrounded by loads of tall tool cabinets was the young boy, covered in blood, and lying in a pool of red.

His hand was outstretched towards a phone, picking it up, I turned on the screen and saw that there was a message of 'HELP' made to be sent to the mon team, a bloody smudge on each key.

"See I told you, he's dead... humans and liminals can't live together, there to damn weak…"

"Do you think I can still save him?" I asked out loud as I started down at the kid.

"It's possible, but you'll need the mon teams help… if not the kid will surely die."

"Don't do it, you hate them remember... they hate you, you know what they'll do to you when they find out that you hurt him... Let him die, he means nothing to you."

"I don't remember hurting him this badly… this is all my fault, I… I…" I stuttered as I knelt down and looked at the body closer.

"Leave him, he'll just cause more trouble for you, leave him."

Sighing I stood back up and pressed the send button, the phone buzzing slightly indicating the action it just took.

Almost instantaneously a response was received from every single mon operative saying 'they were on there way.'

"Come quickly, he's bleeding out." I sent back as I tossed the busted phone on the counter and went back to staring at the boy.

"Don't you fucking do it…"

"Do it, do it, you need him… regardless of what she tells you, and right now he needs you."

"This is all my fault..." I spoke as I bent down and carefully picked him up, and carried him to the front door.

"LEAVE HIM..."

"He's lighter than what I thought he'd be, I guess I shouldn't be shocked I did hold him earlier." I talked to myself as I opened the door, sitting on my coils on the porch I patiently waited for the Mon team to arrive.

Looking down I saw that his clothes were destroyed, he had 4 long deep cuts that were on his stomach area.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it… I was, scared, confused…" I admitted as the tears began to roll down my cheeks and onto the unconscious boy in my arms.

"You we're just trying to help, and I… I hurt you, the only human that's shown an interest in me…" I sobbed as I placed a gentle hand on his cheek, a hand that on closer inspection had dried blood on it.

"You can still do right, he might even forgive you… but not if he dies..." I spoke to myself as I placed a hand on his chest then on his neck feeling the faint pulse that I felt earlier when I first picked him up.

"He won't forgive you, your a monster in his eyes… leave him to die, or better yet, seal his fate crush him, and eat him… We haven't tried human yet, let's see how they taste."

"Hang on… You'll make it…" I spoke softly as I placed the hand once again on his cheek, completely ignoring the voices in my head.

The sound of wings beating and a large vehicles driving at high speeds brought my attention away from him.

Spying the hornet, Wyvern, and harpy closely following flying a mon plated ops truck and an ambulance prompted me to cling on to him tighter on reflex.

The two trucks screeched to a halt on the driveway and all the operatives quickly piled out and started marching over to me.

The first thing I did was move in a way so that I was positioned in a way where he was firmly pressed against my breasts and a large portion of my tail was free to move if I wanted to.

"Hand him over…" Widowna called out.

"No, he needs a medic… or he'll bleed out."

"Hand him over now… I won't ask again." She strictly spoke, out stretching her arms in the process.

"Fine…" I spoke reluctantly letting him go and placing him in Widownas open arms.

"Oh, what did she do to you?.." Widowna quietly spoke as she placed a hand on his cheek, briskly walking to the ambulance in the process.

Seras the medic slime promptly hopped out of the back and met widowna mid way, they began nodding to each other when Seras took him in her arms and swiftly brought him to the back of the ambulance.

"What did you do to him?" Vesp asked as Tio, Doppel and Corva ran past me into the house.

"I...I… made a mistake..." I stuttered as Zombina walked up with a surprisingly glum look on her undead face.

"So did we." Vesp responded coldly as she motioned for Balboa to come over.

She pointed one of her uzi's right at my head and said "We gave you a chance with the kid, now give me one reason why shouldn't pull the trigger… and these aren't rubber bullets if your wondering, snake."

"I don't have a reason, I messed up and I'm sorry… I just want the kid to be ok."

 **ClIck-click-click**

Balboa was behind me putting handcuffs on me. "We're bringing you back to the HQ, you better hope he lives, because if he dies you do to." She threatened as she pushed me violently forward, singling for me to move forward.

Through the opened doors of the ambulance I saw the medic slime Seras as well as Manako tending to him, through the quick glimpse I managed to see the life support monitor, and it looked like his vitals were beginning to stabilize.

"This is not good, I can see everything inside of him." Manako spoke in disgust as she hid her face behind a clipboard.

"If your not going to be helpful, get out… If you stay I'm going to need you to find his blood type, he's lost so much already that I need to help his body produce more, but I can't do that IF I DON'T KNOW THE TYPE!" Seras screamed in anger and desperation, as Manako began flipping through all the papers on her clipboard like mad.

My view inside was quickly blocked by the ambulance doors being pulled shut by two of Seras tentacles as she carefully examined his body.

"Get in…" Widowna cold tone brought my attention back to her as she opened the back of the transport vehicle and motioned for me to climb inside.

"It's a mess in there, well have to do the full check tomorrow when there's time." Corva spoke as she, Vesp, and Vera hoped on to the roof of the vehicle.

The rest of the team including Balboa, Tio, Widowna and Doppel climbed into the back of the large truck with me, Zombina was in the front with Smith.

"Drink this." Balboa asked as she pushed a bottle towards me.

"What is it?..." I asked hesitantly as I took hold of the clear bottle and stared at the contents.

"Right now your not in a position to be asking questions… drink the fucking liquid or I tear your eyes out." Balboa responded full of anger,

Nodding, I opened my mouth and downed the odd tasting liquid.

"Its to knock you out, without us punching you… feel fortunate, we all want to knock your teeth out." Widowna spoke answering my question.

"Smith is getting hell from us for putting Zack in the same house as you, Now we all want kill you, make no mistake but apparently Zack left a note before he left telling us what to do in the off chance something like this were to happen, he didn't even know you yet and he was already putting in a good word for you… despite all that we told him, he's a good kid… you made a big mistake by hurting him." Balboa spoke coldly toward me, but at the end her words were starting to blur together and my vision was becoming blurry.

"Feel lucky that he left that note, because heaven only knows that it didn't take long for you to try something, we all love him enough to honour his wishes, but just know that when this is over there will be no hole on this earth deep enough for you to hideeee innnn………"

 **BLACK**

 ** _Haha, there was a bonus section… yeah that's my new thing, I write the chapter then I write like an after credits scene to leave readers with a good taste in the mouth._**

 ** _True, this one might not leave you with the best taste in the mouth, but it's better than the vague 'ending' earlier… right? I did it for suspense purposes._**

 ** _I tried it on my other story where it was just a cuddling scene, and I liked how it turned out… so.. yeah..._**

 ** _Ok, this chapter is done, Mina is properly in the story… Now I can already feel you itching for the next chapter, so if this story gets up to 50 loves, or 60 likes whatever comes first… then I'll post, or if I just feel like posting, if my demands are reached before I've finished writing the next part then it will become my top priority and it will be out that week._**

 ** _Comment and tell me what you think of Mina Diamond, I might get some hate for her, but I think she's the best character I've ever made, her unstable personality is what makes her the best girl here because she gets a crippling attachment to Zack at the same time she clinically hates him, so on upcoming slice of life chapters she'll still be sweet, with a sadistic side… Just to clear up, she does not have multiple personalities, that was her conscience talking to her, the little devil, angel on the shoulder type of thing._**

 ** _and WOW over 10k words this chapter, damn this one was long… your welcome... such a pain in the ass to edit though._**

 ** _I just realized while editing how often I use '," and '...' I hope it doesn't get annoying, I like to think that it makes my writing style unique._**

 ** _One last thing, (man this A/N is long…) check out my other story, ARCTiCa Achives: Girlfirends of Metal a family of monsters..._** ** _AND an idea hit me while writing this, ready?... This is for anyone who likes writing. My idea is to write a collaboration vacation story, no plot, no character set ups, just a bunch of writers who want to write about any they like character having some fun in the sun, now I know I will have like 0 participants, but I just felt like throwing it out there if anyone's interested. All characters, ideas, and writing styles are welcome… PM me if you are._**

 ** _If anyone likes highschool DxD I'm doing a crossover, where the harem from my ARCTiCa Archives winds up In the DxD universe._**

 ** _So remember to LOVE, LIKE, COMMENT cause you guys are the only reason I haven't binned this story._**

 ** _I love you all! And until next time..._**


	9. Act 2-2: Not Dead Redemption

"... He's… stable….but….won't…..last…."

 _ **Squeak-squeak**_

"...thought….did….on….way…."

"To...badly…Injured...need..my..gear."

 _ **Squeak-squeak**_

"Hurry, I can't keep him on life support forever…"

"We're going as fast as we can, we don't want to hurt him unnecessarily by hitting something, or someone."

"Ugh, where am I? What's going on?" I managed to cough out over all the commotion.

 _ **Squeak-squeak**_

"ZACK, YOUR CONSCIOUS! That's amazing, oh I'm so relieved." Seras happily spoke as her large smiling gelatinous face came into view, the HQ's ceiling tiles rapidly moving across my field of view as we moved.

"Where, am I?" I asked in a scratchy voice that sounded like I had been drowning in salt water.

"We're in the HQ, you were badly injured… were currently taking you to my surgery room, the gear in the ambulance was good enough to get you stabilized, but I know I can do better." Seras spoke while she followed the gurney down the hall, gently putting a cold squishy tentacle hand on my extremely warm cheek.

 _ **Squeak-squeak**_

"Why does my voice sound like I just gargled with gravel?" I asked with a slight chuckle, but as I did so I began coughing heavily and involuntary. Seras going wide eyed immediately began adjusting the oxygen tanks that were close by.

"Well, your throat and airway had been crushed to a pulp so I used one of my master tentacles to repair it… my slime there is a little bit more acidic than usual, so you will have a sore throat for a little while sweetie, I'm sorry." She spoke with a small smile.

"Don't be, I wouldn't have a neck if you didn't… WAIT WHAT HAPPENED TO MI- *COUGH HACK COUGH*. Mina what happened to her?" I asked Seras as she grew visibly angry.

 _ **Squeak-squeak**_

"In the place she deserves." Seras aggressively answered as she began adjusting the straps on my oxygen mask.

"What? Tell me you didn't, I left you guys that note…. I trusted you...guys..." I agitatedly spoke, as I felt my vision begin to black out.

"Breathe, calm down…Breathe... she's safe, we put her to sleep and she's in a holding cell…relax, we got your note and we followed it to the letter, all because we trust you… now just breathe..." Seras calmly spoke as she kept her pupil less eyes locked on mine. "I need to put you on some laughing gas, it'll relax your air way and make it easier for you to breath."

 _ **Squeak-squeak**_

"No, she didn't mean it… Don't hurt her… She was just scared… It wasn't her fault she was…" I spoke up as I heard the hiss of a gas tank, my vision starting to blur out as well as giving me the feeling as if I was floating.

"Your to sweet for you own good… Your going to be just fine hun, I'll see you when you wake up." Seras warmly smiled as a hissing sound filled my mask and a funny tasting gas began filling my lungs.

 _ **Squeak….**_

"Let's move, we only have a small window to do this…" I heard Seras impatiently yell as everything around me began to contort and twist until before I knew it I was...

 _ **Squeak-squeak…**_

 **BLACK…**

 **o0o**

"Zack…"

"Zack… wake up dude."

"I know you're in there, your just ignoring me…"

"Come on dude, wake up…"

"There's no point, he's still to weak, come back tomorrow and try again… I'll let you guys know if he wakes up or if any progress is made."

"Thanks Seras, That would be great… in the meantime the team and I are going to go pay our little guest a visit."

"Just remember what he asked of us, doesn't matter how badly we hate her we want to follow his word, we don't want him to freak out when he wakes up… I'll just give him a little more oxygen and we'll see what happens from there..."

 _ **Squeak-squeak…**_

 **o0o**

 **BOOF**

"MINA, wake up!" An angry voice called out as I felt two hands aggressively latch onto my shoulders and shake me violently to and fro, all while a large spot light hummed to life from above.

"Where… am I?" I asked in confusion as I opened my eyes to see the hornet standing right in front of me.

"Shut up snake. We're gonna be the ones asking the questions, am I clear? Talk out of place and we'll send 500 volts through every inch of your disgusting body… Sound good?" She asked as her third arm grabbed a hold of my chin and wrenched it so that I looked straight at her… I said nothing, out of fear of there electric threat.

"Good, first we need to know what happened… We got a pretty good idea ourselves from what we saw when we went to the house earlier, but we want to see if you want a chance of redemption… we'll check your story with what Zack says happened, when he wakes up… Until then we'll gauge what you say against if we feel like your lying." Balboa spoke menacingly as she lifted up a little box that had on it a large red button and out of it a thick electrical cord.

"Start talking."

Leaning back I began to recall what had happen prior, "Well… the first 2 or 3 days were slow, we didn't see each other much, other than the very first day. He would make me breakfast and I would eat it… It was a simple relationship but it worked, day 3 came around and I knew I had to cut him off or else I would grow to attached to him, so I stopped accepting his meals, soon after the next day he came to my door wanting to talk… this shocked me because not only was he taking an interest in me, but it seemed to be genuine and not like he felt obliged to ask questions like 'why I wasn't eating' or 'why I was constantly in my room', but instead he asked questions like 'is something wrong?' and 'can I help?'... That was the first time any human had acted that way towards me, I don't know why I acted the way I did next, out of anger, confusion, rage, passion, I just don't know… but what happened next was all a blur, my mind contorted by unsettled rage and anger, mixed with the feeling that I didn't deserve him… After that I went to my room and immediately started feeling guilt, at the time I had a faint idea of what happened, but when I went outside and saw the blood on the ground and floor I knew… I knew...Um, when I went downstairs to, I saw him, hurt… it hurt me… I'm sorry, I didn't mean it… I hope he's alright, TELL ME HE'S ALRIGHT." I explained as at the end tears were pooling down my cheeks, and my nails were digging into my palms so hard that blood almost came out.

"Mina, calm down… now just know that I hate you, you hurt him… but from what I just heard it sounds like you hate yourself to, I don't blame you… but…" Balboa started speaking as she slowly lowered the shock chair controls.

"But?..." I asked quietly as Vesp walked over with an eye roll and started dabbing my cheeks dry with a tissue.

"But… I'm not forgiving you for what you did, none of us EVER will, but you do seem repentant, So as long as you promise to not try anything, I might be willing to give you a second chance to see him before we deport you." Balboa answered as she reluctantly put the button down on a table top, and grabbed a radio.

"You should feel lucky, your story was touching, but I would never have done what she just did… You should feel grateful." Vesp coldly spoke as she finished drying my face and started moving to the garbage to get rid of the used tissues.

"Thank… you…" I whimpered out as more tears started flowing uncontrollably from my eyes.

"Yeah sure whatever, Widowna… put her back in the cell, But be prepared to take her to the med bay, I promised her that she'd get to see Zack one last time before she gets deported." Balboa spoke first to me, then secondly to Widowna through the radio.

 _"Roger that."_

"Say goodnight, you'll get to see him one last time when he wakes up." Vesp spoke as she put a funny smelling rag up to mouth and held it there for a few seconds…...

"Smith did you get all that?" Vesp asked over her shoulder as Smith walked through the steel door.

"I did, it's all being logged as we speak… by the way what stopped you from telling the CEO? I really appreciate it by the way." She spoke thankfully as she took her sunglasses off and placed a warm hand on Vesp's shoulder.

"Well, the team and I talked… We all make mistakes, even you, and even though you were blinded by laziness, money, and greed, it was still a mistake… so we all agreed that It's not worth screwing our leader over, we'll let it go ONLY if you change up and stop taking the lazy root."

"Thank you, I promise to never let this happen again." Smith happily exclaimed as she leaned in and hugged her 4 armed insect friend and coworker.

"What 'happened' was that this was just a home stay gone wrong, although extremely rare nowadays it won't be completely unbelievable… so your in the clear, I nor anybody else on the team will say otherwise." Vesp continued as Smith continued to hug Vesp past what was considered comfortable.

"Thank you, I swear I'll change… I'll do things right from now on." She exclaimed once again as she finally let go and promptly straightened her sunglasses.

"Oh, and we all except a portion of your bonus." Vesp said with a smug smile as Widowna entered the room to take the unconscious Apophis along with Balboa.

"Fine, you drive a hard bargain." Smith grimly spoke as she adjusted her glasses and turned to leave.

"AND, your doing all of our paperwork for at least a week." Vesp said with a wicked toothy smile as she crossed all 4 of her arms, halting smith in her tracks.

"Fine…"

"I want to hear you say it." Vesp spoke as she moved slightly to get out of the way for her two other coworkers.

"...*sigh*... Alright, I promise to do all your paperwork for at least a week."

"Your welcome…" Vesp smugly spoke as both Widowna and Balboa went past with a past out Mina in there arms.

"I hate all of you, but… I love you guys at the same time, thank you." Smith appreciatively thanked as all 4 of them left the Interrogation room, just in time for their phones to buzz in unison as they all simultaneously received an urgent message from Seras.

 **o0o**

"Zack, sweetie... can you hear me?"

"It might feel a little soon to you, but the sooner we can get you awake as well as eating, the better." A voice called out as my eyelids transitioned from there usual black to a bright fiery orange in a matter of a second.

"That's it, I know it's hard… but your doing great, just try opening your eyes." Listening to the kind voice I strained myself and slowly but surely cracked my eyes open.

"Fantastic, do you think you can sit up?" I heard her ask as I felt to gooey arms reach under my arms and gently lift me to the sitting position.

"I think so…" I spoke with a gravelly voice as Seras leaned my body on to her her squishy one.

"If you feel like you hurt in places you didn't even know existed, then that's good… it means your nerves have properly repaired, something I feared that even I couldn't fix."

"Yeah, everything hurts." I said with a small chuckle as Seras wrapped her arms further around me.

The light was blindingly bright, causing me to shut them again on reflex… slowly I opened them again and saw that my arms had all kinds of needles stuck out of them.

"I can't wait anymore, I have to hug him…" I heard Tio squeal a little ways off.

"Stay back you clumsy ogre, you see how I'm barely touching him… it's because he's still injured, and more prone to being crushed in this state, so back off." Seras barked from behind as she started slowly removing the needles from my arms.

"Hey cutie… How you feeling?" I heard a voice ask in a manor that could only have been Polt.

"I'm feeling like shit, but I'm really happy to be alive… How are you Polt?" I responded as I used my now free hands to shield my eyes as I cautiously opened them.

"I'm good, better now that I know your alright… you gave all of us a big scare the other night." Polt answered with a laugh as I heard a few others give off a chuckles.

As I strained my eyes to see all those that were in the room Seras spoke up. "Don't hurt yourself, your full eyesight and strength will return soon enough… As amazing as I am at being able to heal tissues I sadly cannot give one energy, eating and plenty of rest will do that for you." Seras concluded as she handed me an abnormally large cookie.

"I take it I was a good patient then?" I asked as I took a bite of the overly large cookie.

"Oh god no, you were hell to work on, but I can say that you were really cooperative." She answered in a joking way.

"I'm so~ooo glad your okay, we all thought the worse… I can't imagine what would have happened if Seras wasn't here." Vesp spoke as she slumped her upper torso onto the edge of the bed, barely missing my leg.

"You sure gave us a scare, thought you weren't gonna make it for a little while… At least I had a plan to bring you back if you decided to bite the dust." Zombina said with a big toothy smile as she to walked up and stood beside the bed.

"Zack, could you tell us what happened… we want to hear your side of it." Smith spoke up as she and Jones approached closer.

"Isn't it a little soon? Can't we just wait, what's the rush?" Manako protested.

"What happened to Mina?" I asked in a raspy voice which caused everyone in the room to lock up.

"She's right here." Widowna spoke as she moved forward slightly, with the unconscious apophis leaning against her back.

"Could you please answer the question, it's kind of important." Jones spoke up as she pulled out a pen and paper.

"What's going to happen to her?" I asked as I struggled to see her body from behind Widowna's.

"We promised that she'd get one last chance to see you before we deport her." She continued as Tio and Balboa helped to move her off her abdomen.

"Wake up…" Widowna spoke as she took the gag away from around her mouth, and started slapping her cheeks.

"Zack, please… your answer." Jones continued to persist as Mina started to rise from the dead.

"Fine it wasn't her fault, I pushed her… she gave me warnings and I didn't heede them, Don't deport her..." I begged as Mina was picked up by her shoulders and brought to standing height.

"But it wasn't your fault either, you were dealing with an unstable liminal… you were just trying to help and she reacted like the animal that she is." Balboa piped up as she moved a step closer.

"No, not true… Before everything went south she told me what happened to her, how her previous host screwed her up… And how you guys basically screwed her up, she was left with an abusive host and out of fear of the law she just sat there and endured it all, waiting desperately for someone to come and help, but it never happened, then one day she finally snapped, and is treated like a monster for it… if it was me I would have snapped like on day 3 but she lasted a full 2 weeks… Guys she was wronged in the past, and I know no one else will give it to her, but I feel that she deserves a second chance."

"Your not wrong…" Smith quietly spoke up over the silent room as she lifted her mug once again to her lips to take a loud and obnoxious sip of her steaming beverage.

"WHAT? Why would we give her a second chance? She already got one of those and not surprisingly blew it… How many chances are we going to give her? We got lucky saving you, the next time I'm afraid lady luck might not be on our side." Balboa justified as Mina began stir.

"Where am I?" Mina spoke as she rolled her head up and blinked the sleepiness out of her eyes.

"Be quiet…" Widowna spoke while gently putting a clawed finger against her lips.

"I want to try again with Mina… I know there might be risks but, who do you think sent the help message? I distinctly remember blacking out before I could do so… there's still good in her, and I believe that this was a wake up call… she won't do it again." I spoke up as Mina lifted her eyes towards me in bed, tears flowing down her face.

"Yeah, I did find it a little odd that she was waiting on the porch with you in her arms…" Zombina piped up as she fidgety played with buttons on her cargo pants.

"And what if your wrong?" Vesp asked from the side of my bed.

"He's okay… he's okay…" Mina started quietly repeating to herself as she shut her eyes and started silently crying.

"I'm not wrong, not on this… I want to host Mina, regardless of the risks."

"Absolutely not, you'll just get hurt again." Balboa defiantly spoke up.

"He's alive… I thought I killed him, but he's okay… I hurt him, I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I never wanted to hurt him… I'm sorry..." Mina loudly sobbed as she broke down in a showy display in front of everyone.

"She won't do it again, I promise." I spoke up as everyone was staring at the crying Apophis.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" she repeated over and over as she continued to loudly weep.

"How do we know if that's the case? Maybe this is just to trick us into letting her go." Widowna asked skeptically.

"It's not a trick, I'm sure of it… but if it makes you feel better I'll be sure to keep my gun on me loaded with tranquilizers… and you can put us on watch, have someone keep their eye on us 24/7 if you like." I justified as Widowna started lifting the crying Lamia to a comfortable standing height.

"Fine! We'll do this, but only because you seem so certain, but if anything, and I mean anything happens you shoot her… it doesn't matter if its as innocent as her tripping on to you or if she deliberately tries to hurt you… If we suspect anything, we will kill her, her chance of deportation is gone." Balboa explained.

"Fine by me, I know she won't try anything."

"Mina, Zacks willing to give you another chance… but only if you promise to behave and never lay a violent hand on him ever again… or else deportation will seem like a dream compared to what we'll do to you, don't blow it." Widowna told Mina as she had her face buried deep in her hands.

She slowly lifted her hands down revealing a puffy face with pink swollen eyes.

"I… I promise…" Mina shakily said she immediately went back to crying.

The tension in the room was high as everyone felt incredibly guilty for bringing this girl to tears.

"I think it's all an act." Doppel spoke up from Tio's shoulder as Corva reached over from her other shoulder and slapped her upside the head with the tip of her wing.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… He's okay… he's alive… I didn't kill him… please don't…. deport me… I didn't mean it… I'm sorry..." Mina quietly repeated to herself as she relentlessly sobbed into her open hands.

"Why do I feel so bad for her?..." Vesp spoke with confusion and disgust as she stared at the weeping Lamia, all four of her arms crossed in a disapproving way.

"Yeah, same for me… a minute ago I hated her but now I just kinda feel sorry for her, if this is an act then… damn, but I think she might genuinely be this upset." Zombina added.

"Mina come here." I spoke as she began to weep grew louder.

"Hey, snake he's talking to you, stop crying and give the only person in the world that would ever forgive you your attention." Widowna started scolding while reaching to grab Mina by her hood, but stopped when she saw me motioning for her not to.

Moving myself to the edge of the bed, I was stopped by a tentacle from Seras, "I wouldn't, your still injured."

"It's fine, I have to do this." I reassuringly told her as I swung my legs to the ground and moved to stand up on them.

Or not?... A fire like pain shot through my stomach areas as I did so, causing me to flop back first into the bed, and everyone in the room to divert their attention to me.

"Uh, Don't push yourself kid… Your still hot off the operating table." Zombina said with a small sigh as she stared at the disappointing sight before her.

"Yeah, forget that… Um, could you guys give us a moment?" I asked to everyone in the room.

"Sure? I guess…" Was the generic response that most of them gave as they began to turn to leave the room.

"Not a chance…" Balboa coldly spoke as she stood there cross armed.

"Balboa, please she needs this… You can wait in the storage room if you want, that has a window."

"I can't believe I'm doing this for you, no for her… why am I doing this for her? After all she's done to you, why care about her… Are we not enough? Us as a team? Am I not enough, am I not good enough?" Balboa desperately asked as she began coming closer, Minas crying slowly ending in the process.

"Balboa…" I started but was quickly cut off.

"Zack, I love you… the whole team does, I don't think I know a single person that knows you and doesn't love you… I want to be with you, everyone does… but I know it wouldn't work, I'm just wondering if we weren't good enough for you, then who is?" She spoke as tears started to leak from her eyes.

"Balboa, come here." I spoke with outstretched arms, she slowly slithered over and carefully leaned in to oblige the hug.

"You are just perfect the way you are, I love you and the team dearly… but right now there's a girl whose had a bad past and is far from perfect, she's unstable and unloved… I want to make things right with her, I'm sorry things couldn't have gone farther between us but I'm not sorry that your one of my closest friends… I'm actually glad that we're such close friends."

"Is it because her breasts are larger than mine?" Balboa slyly joked as she pulled away just far enough to squeeze her cleavage together with her hands, a small tear running down her cheek as she said so.

"Definitely."

"Hehe, don't ever change… just remember that I will always love you, so if this thing doesn't work out between the two of you then give me a call, but if it does just I know I am perfectly happy being your friend, we all are... I also know that if there was anyone that could fix a girl as broken as her, it would be you… she needs you, we all do but she does especially." Balboa said with a uncertain smile as she gave the hug one last final squeeze, this time wrapping her tail partially around me then left to go joining the others in the hall.

"That was so cute…" I heard Tio briefly ay as the door was open.

"Just shut it, this isn't easy for me and your snide comments aren't making this any easier." Balboa sharply replied.

"But I-I'm sorry…" Tio whined back as I saw a faint glimpse of Tio reaching down and tightly hugging Balboa through the closing door.

"Ok… ok, I forgive you, just please stop squeezing my ribs." I heard Balboa wheeze in defeat through the door as I can only assume she was being hugged to death.

"No hard feelings you guys, it just never would have worked out." I quietly muttered under my breath as I stared at the closing door.

"But maybe I can still join your harem?" Seras optimistically spoke up from behind me.

"Hehe, we can hope, but currently I doubt it… but from what the writer has told me, it's that you and the team are going to get a happy ending, but I don't think it's going to be with me." I answered her while looking back.

"Well it was worth a shot, I know the team and I aren't meant to be with you… and it's fine, being close to you is all I need... I know how painful it is for the writer to keep trying to make this news seem gradual, but if I may talk to the readers for a moment, don't worry about us, me and the team... we're going to have a happy ending and we're all going to be friends, it doesn't matter if we're not with him… we're all happy."

"Thank you Seras, I'm sure that saved the writer an awful lot of further explanations."

"Well I'm off to go rehydrate myself, healing you certainly took a lot out of me… and if you have another talk with the writer ask if he could put me in your household will you sweetie." Seras spoke in a sultry voice as she moved to her private nurses offices.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to do that." I replied as Seras knelt down to give me a quick kiss on the cheek as she went past.

"Thank you… I'm sorry… I didn't mean it..." Mina sobbed as she slowly looked up to see me sitting in a medical bed in a now empty room.

"Your welcome, but don't expect forgiveness… yet, you made the team and a bunch of my friends worry to death, and if Seras wasn't there I promise you I would have died… if you want me to forgive you, then you have to promise that you'll behave and do that what I say… I put in a good word for you once, I won't be able to that again, so if you try anything I will shoot you with a tranquilizer and you will be out of my hands… Am I clear?"

"Crystal…" She said with puffy eyes as she saw up collecting her tail underneath her in the process.

"Good, now come here… I feel that we need to try this over again, and make things right between us." I said with outstretched arms signifying what I wanted.

Rising slowly she started looking around the room nervously, her eyes looking one way than immediately darting to a new place.

"Don't worry we're alone."

"O-okk…" She timidly responded as slithered closer and closer until she was standing right infront of me.

"How bad… is it?" She asked hesitantly as she outstretched a cautious shaky hand toward my stomach area. She must have expected for me to refuse because the second her fingers made contact with the fabric of the shirt Seras put on me she retreated her pursuit.

After waiting a few seconds she finally, and with both hands, reached forward and lifted up the shirt.

Her eyes fell immediately and the tears started flowing again as soon as she saw the heavy bandages, slightly stained blood.

"I'm sorry…" She sobbed as she once again pushed her face into her open palms.

"Stop crying Mina, it's ok… I'm alive… and as long as you promise to behave we're going to get through this."

"Ok…" She shakily said as she looked up to meet my gaze. Leaning forward, she slowly slipped her toned purple arms under the back of my shirt and gently pulled me into a hug… A hug that happened pushed my face right into her bountiful cleavage.

"Darling…" She whispered quietly under her breath.

"What was that?" I asked almost immediately after .

"You are my human, my sweet treasure, my Darling… I'm sorry I hurt you Darling, and I promise I'll make it up to you..." She sweetly spoke as she rested the side of head on my the top of mine lap while gently stroking the back of my head with the tip of her tail.

"Mina… I… can't breathe…" I manage to gasp out as I felt her hug getting tighter and tighter.

"Hehe... sorry Darling, I forgot that your still recovering… so until you get better I'll be the one to take special care of you AND I'll be extra sure to use my whole body as to not overwhelm one spot of you with my love…" She said with a wicked sultry smile that was just dripping seduction as she puffed her scaly hood out from her neck and advanced forward suddenly, pushing me back first into the bed and making it so that she was hovering a few feet above me.

With glowing yellow eyes that stood out just like headlights in the night, she menacingly opened her mouth to let her long tongue drool out and to also reveal two long fangs dripping with an odd purple fluid…

"Now to make you MINE!" She screamed in a crazy manner as she dove mouth first towards me, I barely had enough time to put my hands up before she collided with the bed.

AND… Nothing...

Opening my eyes, I looked around confused to as what just happened… A slight twinge in my neck was all I felt as I saw was the tip of Minas tail slowly sneaking away from my view.

"Ahhhh, your sooo warm Darling… I hope you don't mind, but I want you to feel safe, and there's no safer place than if your safely snuggled in my coils." She happily spoke as she pressed her face into the crook of my necks while sighing deeply, as I felt the tip of her tongue lick the side of my neck, exactly where the twinge was. "And you taste good too."

"Mina… did you just, bite me?" I asked nervously as I dabbed my neck lightly with my finger and found a few drops of blood staining my flesh.

"Maaaaybe?..."

"Mina, WHAT THE HELL?... not only did you just bite me, like straight after I gave you another chance but how am I supposed to feel safe around you if you act that way… And furthermore being in your coils is like the most dangerous place for me right now, seeing is how your the one that put me in this hospital in the first place… that's it, I'm done, you blew it… I'm getting up." I angrily spoke as I moved to sit up.

"WAIT! Please don't leave me, I know that me biting you sounds bad… but it was nothing more than just a little love bite, no venom, nothing that could hurt you anymore… I know I've hurt you, but that was before I knew how much you meant to me… it hurts my heart to know that I put you in such a position but knowing that I'm going to protect you as well as get you all better, makes it all ok!" Mina spoke with a sweet smile as she grabbed my head slightly tighter, wrenching it into her large purple breasts.

"Fine… fine, I forgive you, just please... stop, squeezing, me, so, hard." I gasped out from in between her cleavage.

"Sorry again, Darling…" She apologized again while loosening her tails grip considerably.

"Listen Mina, I want this to work between us, I really do… I know that there will be some difficulties between us but I also know that as long as you promise to cooperate and not hurt me, we will make this work…"

"Do you really mean that? You'll stay with a girl like me, and I won't have to force you to stay?" She said wishfully as she pulled her head back momentarily to look at me eye to eye.

"I mean it, you won't have to force me to stay with you… I want to help you, but I can only do that if I'm alive."

"OH, THANK YOU DARLING!" Mina squealed happily as she kissed me on the cheek.

"I can only imagine how Balboa would have reacted if she saw what you just did."

"Which? The bite or the kiss?… Eh, it doesn't matter because she's not here right now, it's just me and my treasured Darling."

"WHAT THE FUCK? I'M GONE FOR 3 MINUTES AND SHE'S ALREADY TRIED TO BITE YOU?" Balboa screamed as she slithered through the door slamming it behind her with the use of tail.

"Great, the bitch is back… ok listen here Ball-boa, what you saw was just… a… a yawn, that just happened to look like an attempted bite…" Mina lied as she started lightly tracing my cheek with her tongue.

"BULLSHIT, YOUR FANGS DON'T EXTEND WHEN YOU YAWN… YOU WERE GOING TO BITE HIM… WEREN'T YOU?"

"Well I guess old habits never die, the thought had crossed my mind but then I decided not to because he's my Darling, and I never want to hurt him again."

"THAT'S A TERRIBLE REASON, JUST ADMIT YOU WANT HIM DEAD AND I'LL COME OVER THERE AND TEAR YOUR EYES OUT."

"Why would I want my beloved treasure dead? I'm going to personally make sure that he gets back to full health and then after that we're going to sex… lots and lots of sex…"

"BECAUSE YOUR THE ONE THAT PUT HIM HERE TO BEGIN WITH, YOU PROBABLY JUST WANT TO FINISH THE JOB YOU SICK FUCK… Wait, did you say treasure?"

"I did, that's who he is… he's my treasured Darling, and he's going to be mine forever."

"Wait Zack, let me see your neck…" Balboa cautiously asked as she came up to the bedside.

"Don't touch him." Mina hostilely snarled as her hood puffed out completely giving her a large menacing look.

"Oh fuck off, let me see him or else." Balboa harshly replied as she gazed at her.

"Mina, just let her." I managed to get out into the conversation, as I felt Mina relax her coils.

"Whatever you want my Darling." Mina happily spoke while removing her hands from around my head and instead wrapping them around my upper torso, still keeping my body firmly planted against her large breasts.

"Oh my god, she actually did it…" Balboa spoke in shock as she inspected the two holes in my neck.

"Did what? What did she do?" I asked nervously.

"Ok, Zack you know how she's been calling you treasure? Well Apophis have been known for using the word treasure to signify there mate… Anyway, so not only has she chosen for you to be her mate for life, but she's also given her mating bite to you, an Apophis can only give one of those during their entire lifetime so it's pretty special, this bite supposedly has lengthened your lifespan to match hers… I don't know how long her kind lives but I know it's well beyond 500 years…"

"It doesn't matter if he's my husband or boyfriend or penpal, as long as I'm with him I'm happy…" Mina happily spoke as she nuzzled her cheek once again into mine,

"Wait what? Apophis live past 500? How old are you exactly?" I asked while shifting my gaze over to Mina.

"Well, as of this year I will be 22 in human years… which means I have plenty more to spend with my Darling." Mina said with a sweet smile as she went back to snuggling in the crook of my neck.

"... and I'm married to her?" I asked nervously.

"Well, she views you as her mate and has given her wedding bite to you, but technically you can say no or never actually get married to her." Balboa corrected as she put a hand to her face… "This was one of the reasons I never wanted you with her." She quietly grumbled as she turned away deep in thought.

"I can be whatever you want me to be…. But if it makes you feel better I can be your girlfriend for the time being." Mina said sweetly.

"God damn it… this is exactly what I didn't want happening." Balboa huffed as she slithered away in anger, slamming the door violently with the tip of her tail when she was in the hallway.

"I thought she would never leave us alone… it's not good to 3rd wheel during someone's honeymoon."

"Mina, get off me, right, now…" I slowly ordered while Mina was softly petting my hair.

"I'm never letting you go Darling… your mine forever." She swooned as she continued hugging me tightly.

"I'm not joking around, get off me… right now… and sit in the floor."

"Oh… ok, Darling… whatever you want…" Mina dejectedly answered as she unwrapped her arms and tail from around me and moved to sit on the floor.

"Mina, I'm going to ask this once and I expect for you to answer me honestly… Did you or did you not give me your mating bite, and on top of that does that mean we're married?" I sternly asked as she sat there looking guilty like a kid who just got caught sneaking candy.

"Uh, well… I did say it wouldn't hurt you…" She timidly answered as her tail started twitching back and forth.

"Yes or no Mina?"

"Yes… fine I gave you my mating bite is that what you wanted to hear? I assumed that if I gave it to you, then you wouldn't be able to leave me…" She admitted with tears beginning to form in her slitted eyes.

"But… but, just because I gave you my wedding bite, doesn't mean that you have to marry me… I don't care what you do with me, just, just, don't push me out… I'm sorry Darling for everything I've done, just please don't push me out of your life… I need you…" She quickly added almost immediately after she confessed.

"You didn't have to give me your mating bite to keep me around… But since you did, does that mean we have to get married now?"

"I would hope for that, but right now I would even settle for just being your home stay… The wedding bite only signifies that I view you as my mate, you don't have to act upon it if you don't want to." She said with puffy yellow eyes as she looked up at me, her hands in a slight praying motion.

"Ok, Mina I'll tell you what's going to happen… are you listening? Cause right now I really don't feel like repeating myself."

"Y-yes, I'm listening."

"Ok… So what's going to happen is when I'm able to, you and I will go home… you'll live peacefully with me as my home stay, without accidents for as long as your in Japan, when I feel the time is right, I will take you out on a few dates to gauge whether your marriage worthy or not, if you mess up and something accidentally happens, I'll overlook it. BUT the second you try anything, and I mean anything that will put me back in this emergency room I'll send you off and you'll be out of hair… do we have a deal?"

"Yes Darling, that's fair…" Mina politely responded as she rose up and kept her head angled low.

"Good to hear… Now go get Seras, I want to see how long it's gonna be before I can leave this room." I spoke as Mina obediently rose up to go search for the slime nurse.

"Actually, your fit to leave right now if you want to… I healed you up enough so your not physically bedridden, but just because you no longer have any severe injuries does not mean that you have a lot energy… If you choose to leave just be careful as to not over exert yourself, or else you could easily hurt yourself again." Seras piped up as she walked back into the room, a large cup of liquidized minerals in hand.

"So you saying me and my Darling could leave?" Mina asked as Seras took a big swig from her cup.

"That's exactly what I just said… Your not very smart, are you?" Seras questioned as she looked upon Mina with a smirk.

"Uh, well… your one to talk, cause, you don't even have a brain." Mina angrily responded as she puffed up her scaly hood from around her neck, giving her a larger and more menacing appearance.

"Oh please, don't start this… Not only do I have a medical degree, but I'm the one that saved your host from dying from your own hand. So don't try to get smart with me." Seras calmly retorted as she turned to a nearby cabinet to pull out a bottle of pills.

"At least my body isn't made of sli- Hey! what are you doing with my Darling?"

"Relax, I'm just giving Zack some caffeinated pills for your trip back… unless you do want him to collapse out of physical exhaustion?" Seras said with a roll of her pupil less eyes, as she gave me a glass of water and 3 small pills.

"Darling doesn't need anything from you, I'll carry him back if I need to…" Mina piped up as she began slithering back towards the bed.

"Mina, just stop talking and behave yourself… Seras is just helping us get out of here as quick as possible." I explained as Mina almost immediately backed off at the sound of my voice.

"Yes Darling, as you wish." She obediently responded as she went back to sitting down on her collected coils.

"Anyway, thanks again Seras… I wouldn't have made it without you." I spoke as I reached forward and gave Seras gelatinous body a hug.

"No problem, I wish you well with your homestay, and hopefully we can go another month before you end up back in here." Seras responded as she briefly pulled away to cup my cheek and give it a quick kiss before she rose up and down left the room altogether.

Bringing my attention back to Mina, I saw her pouting all while a large black cloud of malicious intent brewed above her head.

"Hey, you ready to go?" I asked over the silent room, immediately snapping her out of her mood.

"Of course Darling… I'm ready to go wherever you are." Mina happily responded with a wide smile as she slithered over to where she was now standing right beside the bed.

Reaching down from atop the mattress, I slowly but surely pulled on the socks and shoes that were neatly tucked beside the beds frame. Then with a grunt I pushed myself up to a standing position.

"Ok, I think I can do this…" I spoke with gritted teeth as I took a few shaky steps towards the door. Mina watching all the while with heavy concern and worry present in her slitted eyes.

"Darling, I don't think your ready to walk just yet… how about I carry you?" Mina offered as she slithered up beside me.

"It's not that bad, in fact I think the searing pain is just about to go away." I responded with a joking smile as Mina reflexively bit her lip so hard that it turned black.

"Darling…" Mina quietly muttered as she watched me get closer to the door, her long purple tail slowly and elegantly moving to border the walls that were closest to me.

"Don't worry about it Mina, I've survived worse."

"WORSE! Who could have injured you worse than… what, I did?…" She desperately asked as she quickly slithered in front of me and placed to firm hands on each of my shoulders.

"Eh, don't worry about, it's all in the past… and plus, why do I feel like if I tell you that your going to take it as a personal challenge?" I replied with a wink as I slowly peeled her firm hands off my shoulders and gently pushed her out of the way.

"Darling… I don't want to see you hurt, anymore… you're the best thing to ever happen to me, and I also want to make it up to you for hurting you so badly in the first place… So that's why I insist on carrying you home." Mina advocated as she moved behind me and began readying her arms and tail to pick me up.

"That's really sweet of you Mina, but how can I expect to get my strength back if you end up carrying me everywhere?" I explained as I turned around to face her.

"Well… fine… BUT, if you end up having any troubles at all, I'm going to carry you home whether you like it or not." Mina pouted as she slumped both her shoulders and pointed ears towards the ground.

"Sure… I don't see any harm in that… now let's, just get out of here… this hospital room is both boring to be in as it is to read about." I calmly agreed as I continued my pursuit to the door with Mina closely being towed behind. Her arms ready to grab me if my footing were to cause me to stumble.

"Hey, CONGRATULATIONS ON GETTING MARRI-" Smith unexpectedly called out as we opened the door in to the hallway.

SLAM

"I think we should find another way out."

"If you want Darling, I can sneak you out of here… In. My. STOMACH!" Mina manically suggested as she opened her mouth to a scary size which could easily swallow a basketball.

"Uh… I think I'll pass…" I carefully answered as I turned away to once again to face the door.

"You know you could just leave through my office if you want to avoid the crowd." Seras offered as she tiredly hung her head out of the door frame.

"Shut up slime, I'm the only one here that's helping my Darling escape." Mina retorted as she turned with disgust towards Seras.

"Well so far the only thing you've suggested to do is eat him… so I can see your doing a real great job on that." Seras calmly responded as she slowly left her office.

"It was just a suggestion, I wasn't actually going to eat him… and I would have threw him up when we got to the elevators." Mina retorted just after Seras had left the room.

"I say we just use her office as an exit." I piped up after I knew we were alone.

"Fine… but I don't want for it to seem that I'm agreeing with her." Mina huffed with crosses arms as she followed me out of the room and into the hallway.

Through numerous hallways we went before we descended in elevator to the first floor. With a brisk pace we made through and out the front foyer without anyone noticing… Well the secretary did, but all she did was wink and give a little finger wave, but who's counting?

"Woo, it's a little brisk out here…" I sighed happily as I spread my arms to take in a deep breath of that wonderful crisp outside air. "Reminds me of home."

"Y-Your t-telling m-m-me…" Mina shivered as I felt her cold scaly hand latch on to my warm flesh one.

"How about on the way home we stop by a few stores to get you a warm drink and maybe a sweater."

"A piping hot chocolate sure does sound heavenly right about now…" Mina contently sighed as she latched on to my arm, completely smothering it in between her large purple breasts.

"Alright, that sounds like a plan…" I grunted as I found myself essentially dragging Mina down the sidewalk.

"Oh Darling, is this like our first date?" She asked in a sing songy voice as continued dragging her along the sidewalk towards the market place.

"That, my dear, all depends on you."

 _ **Well well, guess who's back… it's me, I'm back… duh...**_

 _ **Anyway, I think this chapter really turned out well. It was decent in length and I feel it kind of made up for the dark shit that happened last chapter… again sorry for everyone who had that dark scene severed into their minds with no resolution in sight… at least this time it was somewhat cute? If it felt like while reading this that stuff just kinda happened, it's because Mina's really, really, really unstable… I mean I made her to be a little nuts but when I started writing her I found that I could use her condition to get away with practically anything...**_

 _ **As of why I haven't posted in like 2 months it's because… I kinda, maybe completely forgot about this story, that was until one day a kind user by the name of BattleMoon left me a nice comment saying how much he/she enjoyed my story… so as of that moment I picked up my device and set about finishing this chapter. Also these near 10k updates take a while to write.**_

 _ **So if you enjoyed this chapter, and this story as a whole… you know what to do, I've said it repeatedly for 8 fucking chapters… And my analytics say I have 800 consistent viewers so I know I have a ton of you who keep reading this who aren't doing there end of the bargain, I'm not asking for much… just push that like and follow button and I'll be more inclined to make another chapter…**_

 _ **Also leave a comment letting me know what you feel should happen when they go to the market, should they try on some clothes, should she try to eat him again, or maybe… just maybe, they'll have a normal time shopping, it's up to you… and tell me how you feel about Mina now all that dark stuff is over with…**_

 _ **Well until next time I guess…**_


End file.
